


Summer Storm

by NTN13



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abduction, Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, BDSM, Brainwashing, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Forced Marriage, Grooming, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Sensory Deprivation, Shibari, Stockholm Syndrome, dark!Kakashi, no beta we die like men, to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-11-08 19:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 43,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20840456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NTN13/pseuds/NTN13
Summary: A collection of drabbles about Kakashi and Obito ranging from explicit to fluffy. Please read summary before reading drabble, there are warnings in it for a reason.





	1. Explicit, Dom/Sub and Praise Kink

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of drabbles that I have on my laptop that I'm sharing with all of you. Ranges from fluffy to explicit and dark. Also like an AO3 screenshot that I saw on tumblr told me 'Marie Kondo said if it doesn't spark joy than throw it out, that's my philosophy about canon.' 
> 
> Rating: Explicit
> 
> Warnings: Top but submissive!Kakashi, Bottom but dominant!Obito, collar and leash, praise kink, master/pet relationship
> 
> Summary: When Kakashi drops into a self-deprecating mindset, he drops bad; but luckily, he has Obito to get him through it all. An Obito survived and fell in love with Kakashi AU

Obito tugs the leash, pulling Kakashi’s head up to meet his gaze, causing Kakashi to growl at him. “Don’t be a brat, Kashi. There’s no reason to growl.”

_No. No. He doesn’t deserve gentleness, he wants it to hurt – he deserves to hurt, he failed. Failure means punishment._

Obito is looking through him, accessing his exposed form, and he doesn’t mean to growl but he can’t help it – he doesn’t deserve him. Obito raises his free hand up and he shuts his eyes preparing for a blow to the face but feels a hand run through his hair instead. His hand scratches his scalp, massaging all the right places, gentle but firm. The motion makes Kakashi go lax under his touch and he rumbles happily, leaning into him and resting his head in his lap.

“Good boy, Kakashi.” He hears Obito’s voice praise. “Just let go, no need to think. Listen to me and just me, ok?”

_He nods, not wanting to speak, not wanting to make another mistake. He doesn’t want to disappoint Obito. _

“Oh, Beloved. You never disappoint me.”

_Obito knows him, know what he wants, knows how he thinks. No worrying, he can just be._

“I’m so proud of you. You did so well, you always do. You’re so brave and thoughtful. Everyone survived the mission because of your quick thinking. Strong and agile, like lightning. No one can fault you for your actions, you saved them, they owe you their lives.” _Obito is so gentle, so gentle, he’s singing praises that Kakashi hasn’t earned. “_My beloved sweet wolf, your actions warrant more praise than I could ever give you in this lifetime.”

When Obito stops his petting Kakashi whines, opening his eyes.

“Oh, sweet wolf.” He sings, smiling, tugging the leash in his hand gently. “Come up onto the bed.”

He obeys the command and Obito reaches in between his legs, stroking him gently. “You’re weeping here already?”

He whines again, wanting to push himself deeper into Obito’s hands, vibrating in place so he doesn’t move.

_Good, it feels good. He wants more._

“Messy, wolf. My beloved messy wolf.” Obito is humming, stroking him gently – _not enough_. “What a good boy I have! You remembered not to move when I stroke you. Does it feel good, wolf?”

He nods again, he hopes Obito goes faster.

“Would you like to mount me? Fill me up till I can’t take anymore and I reek of only you?” Kakashi groans at the thought, he wants everyone to know Obito is his – only his, always. “Did you get harder? Do you like that thought, sweet wolf? I’ll let you do it. I’ll let you bite me anywhere you want, leave marks and bruises all over me, let you bite deep so it’ll scar over for everyone to see.”

Obito stops his movements when he knows Kakashi is going to come, leaving him on the edge and whimpering. “You’re doing great. Just sit down. I’m going to give you a treat now.”

Kakashi’s head is fuzzy with pleasure when Obito lines himself up on Kakashi’s cock and sinks down slowly, he hums savouring the feeling of him inside him – nothing fills him up quite the way Kakashi does which is why he prepared himself beforehand, the other man is in no state for foreplay.

“How do I feel, little wolf?” He asks, when he doesn’t get a reply, he tugs the leash hard. “Answer me.”

The other man wails. “Good, you feel so good. So warm and tight I feel like I’m melting, like a dream. Please? Can I move? It’ll be good; I’ll make it so good for you, promise–”

Obito tilts his head to the side and purrs. “Go ahead, little wolf, touch me.”

Kakashi immediately grasped his hips so hard Obito is sure there will be bruises the next day. He moans and fucks himself on Kakashi, meeting every upwards thrust that drives deeper and deeper into him.

He keens when Kakashi hits his prostate. “Right there. Good boy, Kashi. Keeping hitting there.”

“I love letting you fill me up” His voice shaking with pleasure when Kakashi starts his animalistic pace from the praise. “The others are jealous when they see us together, that unreachable Kakashi would choose someone so plain to be his partner. Can’t believe that you chose me over everyone else. You know why? They think you’re perfect because you are perfect – otherworldly, a god in human skin, I agree with them.” He screams as Kakashi pistons hard into his sweet spot and bites deep into the junction where his neck meets his shoulder, but manages to keep his coherency. “But I like you best like this, lost in depravity, me as your only thought. Perfect, brilliant, genius Kakashi as mine and only mine just as I am yours and only yours.”

He’s close, so close, he wants to come but Obito hasn’t come yet – his pleasure is only second to Obito’s, he belongs to him just like he belongs to Kakashi.

“Oh, my beloved wolf, go ahead and come.” Obito coos. “I’m close too, Beloved. I love when you fill me up so go ahead and come inside, show me who I belong to. Be a good boy and fill me up, Beloved.”

Kakashi ruts into Obito, pressing as far as he can reach inside him, who comes first singing him praises. He howls as he releases into his mate whose velvet warmth clenches around him invitingly. Obito presses his lips to Kakashi’s in a chaste kiss, hands cupping the other man’s face and winks.

“Hey, I fit the entire world in my hands.”

He laughs, happy and loud at his ridiculous partner. “… Did you have to ruin post-sex euphoria with a cheesy pick up line?”

“I can’t help it!” Obito grins like the sun. “I love you so very much and I need you to know that, Beloved. I love you just as you are Kakashi, it doesn’t matter to me what anyone else says about you. Besides, if anyone dares to come for you, they’ll have to go through me first.”

He can’t help the warmth that spreads through his entire body at Obito’s statement. “Thank you, Obito.”

He rests his forehead on his. “Always, Beloved.”

Obito claims to be the lucky one, but Kakashi begs to differ because in this moment he knows that he is the lucky one. He has Obito’s complete and utter devotion and nothing could be sweeter.


	2. School Ningyo AU, Teen Rating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School Ningyo!AU specifically volume 2 chapter 9: where Obito is Kaori and Kakashi is Mariko cause they both tsundere. Obito imprints his love on Kakashi as they are friends from birth instead of Rin and will do anything to make the other boy happy, it is also a modern-day world AU  
Warnings: Cannibalism, Angst, These boys don't know how to confess and don't know feelings

Kakashi knew better than to sneak into the school late at night, he was trespassing, it was against the rules and if he was caught, they could suspend him which would put a dent in his perfect attendance. But he wanted to see Obito again and this was the only way to do it. On another note, if the school didn’t want anyone to break into it than they should install better security, it was way too easy for Kakashi evade the guards. He makes his way to the pool and chants.

“Youkai, youkai, I beg of you, make my love come true. Give for me your flesh and blood.”

He frowns wondering if it worked or not and chants again. “Youkai, youkai, I beg of you, make my love come true. Give for me your flesh and blood.”

Nothing appears and Kakashi can’t help but with frustrated until he sees a glimpse of Obito in the third-floor window before the other boy disappears. Maybe he’s crazy, to chase after a dead boy, but his feet move on their own and he enters the building.

“Obito?” He calls out again. “Obito… where are you? Please, come out.”

He feels a sharp sensation in his chest as he continues walking down the dark hallway. “I never liked hide and seek… you know that, right?”

Kakashi sighs and wonders how he got himself into this mess and recalls Obito’s bright voice calling out his name. They’re in the classroom when Obito suggests his inane idea.

“Kakashi! Hey, Kakashi!” Obito calls before bending down to meet him at eye level as he was sitting in his desk. “Did you hear about the legend of the Youkai?”

He raises a single eyebrow before deadpanning, putting his school supplies into his backpack. “I don’t pay attention to such childish nonsense.”

Obito pouts at the implication, but continues on his tangent. “Well, let me fill you in! Do you remember Nagato?”

“No.”

He did remember Nagato, but he sure as hell didn’t like the redhead.

“Well, he told me that apparently there’s a spell to invoke youkai, if you eat their flesh your love will come true.”

“Isn’t that a story from another middle school? Also, youkai are powerful creatures that could kill us easily for our livers.”

He shrugs at Kakashi’s answer. “According to legends anyways… and we can’t know for sure whether or not they can kill us. Nothing ventured, nothing gained.” He pauses. “Besides Kakashi… you still love Tsunade-hime don’t you?”

He slams his desk when he gets up to leave, glaring. “Obito. You had been against it.”

The other boy raises both hands in front of him for defense. “That’s true, but… you know you’re handsome and plenty of girls would kill to be with you! You’re really popular, always have been, and kind. But if you want Tsunade-hime than–”

“Leave me alone.” He growls. “You’re the reason Tsunade is avoiding me.”

“I’m trying to apologize for what happened, Kakashi.” He gulps. “So, let’s go youkai hunting! We just need to find one that starts with the letter ‘T’! If we get one that starts with the first letter of her name, she’ll fall–”

He storms off, slamming the classroom door before leaving. “You’re stupid.”

“… Kakashi…” Obito’s hand is outstretched, but he retracts it – he’ll make it up to the silver-haired boy, he has to, they’re best friends after all.

He remembers the guilt that ate him that day. He really is the worst person and the planet; he had been the one who asked Obito to confess his feelings to Tsunade because he had been too scared. Now, he’s taking the anger about the rejection out on him and Kakashi is well aware that Obito doesn’t deserve that – no one does. He makes his way home, empty as always – lonely, he didn’t want to be alone, but he didn’t want to call Obito either – he’ll apologize to the other boy by treating him out to dango tomorrow.

The spike of irrational anger takes him over and he starts talking to himself. “But that idiot. Obito. He’s always spoiling me and coddling me as if I’m a child.”

_He’s the one who should be told off._

There is always tomorrow after all.

With that thought he goes to bed only to be woken up by his cellphone ringing, seeing Obito’s name in the call display he automatically picks it up.

“What is it, Obito? It’s late, you should go to bed, we have school tomorrow.”

“The youkai, Kakashi!” Obito’s ever bright voice crows. “They’re at our school too!”

“What?”

“Come here quick! I caught one.”

Obito had officially gone off the rocker, he’s lost his mind, youkai don’t exist. But the sound of his excitement makes Kakashi’s heart ache and he relents. “Fine, I’ll meet you there in 15 minutes.”

“Yeah! See you soon. I’ll meet you in the front, there aren’t any guards tonight.” Obito cheers before hanging up.

He runs a hand through his silver hair, annoyed at the situation, but gets dressed before leaving to head to the school in the cold autumn night.

Obito meets him as promised but he’s in a weird position, hunched over with two arms behind his back like he was giving a piggyback to the air.

He can feel a sweat drop forming. “What is with that pose?”

“Don’t worry about it!” Obito grins at him, leading him to the school swimming pool. “We gotta go to the pool and chant the spell.”

“Don’t wanna.” He deadpans, already finished with Obito’s shenanigans for the day, it’s not like it’ll actually work.

Obito pouts, giving him the puppy dog eyes. “Sheesh. Don’t say that Kakashi! Come on, quick!”

He groans, damn Obito for using his weakness against him. “What do I say?”

“Repeat after me! Youkai, youkai, I beg of you, make my love come true. Give for me your flesh and blood.”

“… Did a five-year-old come up with that chant?”

“Just say the chant, Bakashi! Don’t question the chant makers.”

“I’m going to question them because I think they’re dumb”

“You never say anything like that about the chants for the Kami-samas.”

He tilts his head, contemplating. “Maybe, I should.”

“Kakashi,” Obito looks at him. “Just say the chant,”

“Fine.” He turns his head away. “Youkai, youkai, I beg of you, make my love come true. Give for me your flesh and blood.”

Not seeing anything he sighs and turns back to the other boy. “Happy, now?” His eyes widen at the person on Obito’s back. “What… is that?”

“Ah! You see it now, right? I got the right one too, a youkai with a ‘T’ for Tsunade.” Obito cheers, shrugging the body off his back.

Despite the extra appendages, the cat ears on her head and tail, the ‘T’ youkai Obito had looks like a very dead human girl, though the kimono she is dressed in looks like it’s from the taisho-era.

Obito takes a kitchen knife out of his satchel and cuts her flesh off with ease, giving it to him. “here, eat.”

“No. This could be considered cannibalism and we can be put in jail for this.”

“Quick!” He exclaims. “You must eat it before morning Bakashi, or else the youkai disappear! Besides, it’s only illegal to procure the meat because murder is not good, not if we eat it besides, they’re youkai not human. I’m sure this will be exempt if we play our cards right in court.”

After some wrangling between the two of them he eats the flesh offered to him by Obito.

“Good.” Obito sighs in relief. “Make sure you think of Tsunade when you eat it.”

He chews, following his instruction, and swallows. “It’s kind of like sashimi.”

“Really?! Augh, maybe I should have brought some soy sauce with me.”

Suddenly that ugly miserable feeling envelopes Kakashi again as he realized that once again Obito was fixing his problem. He shouldn’t always rely on him after all he has his own love life to worry about, he liked that girl Rin in their class, he shouldn’t be inconsiderate and take more of Obito’s time. Obito shouldn’t have to look out for him. Rin makes him smile in a way that Kakashi never can, she makes Obito laugh too and he likes seeing him happy – even if it makes him sick knowing that Obito’s happiness was linked to someone other than him.

“Why?” He asks before he can stop himself.

The other blinks at him, confused. “What?”

“Why are you going this far for someone like me?”

His cheeks are lightly dusted with pink and he looks away. “Why… it’s… well… because we’re friends. Friends always help each other out, no matter what.”

_Why is he looking away from him? Does he not deserve a proper answer?_

“I don’t like this.” He glowers. “I feel like I’m always relying on you… always being spoiled by you… I’ll become useless.”

“Eh? Kashi? What’s gotten into you? You’re a genius! Everyone knows that, a genius that only happens once every ten years, you’ll never be useless! I only pass my lessons at best.”

He sighs, running a hand through his hair. “I’m saying that I need to graduate from you, Obito.”

“Why?” Obito asks, devastated. “Why are you saying that? We’ve always been together… Don’t… don’t say that.”

He stands up, towering over Obito who is still sitting. “You’re spoiling me too much, at this rate I’ll become useless.”

_No, that’s not what he wanted to say. Why couldn’t he be honest?_

He starts to run.

“Wait! Kakashi!”

He feels Obito’s hand grab his coat and he turns. “Let go!”

Before he knows it a group of youkai come to take Obito away in a whisk of smoke.

“Obito!” he screams, trying to grab the other boy back to no avail.

Obito cries letting out a bark instead of words, extra fluffy appendages appearing on him, reaching out for Kakashi before disappearing and leaving him alone.

He had run home that night, in blatant denial, convincing himself it was all a dream. Obito would be at school in the morning, he would meet him at the bus station like he did every morning and they would go for ramen for dinner. Except the next day came and went and there was no Obito, a week passed and there was no Obito – he vanished.

To gain more information he ended up interrogating Nagato from Ame Middle School, he beat the boy so bad he ended up in the hospital, not that they could prove it was him. Sometimes it came in handy to have fangirls that would do anything for you if you smile at them a little.

_“Kashi! A great prank master always has a solid alibi for everything. You can’t leave evidence, my uncle Takeshi said if you want to commit murder that if there is no body that there is no crime. It’s a chant at the police station ‘no body, no crime’.”_

He was angry at Nagato for not giving Obito all the information, those who chant the spell must eat youkai flesh otherwise they also become youkai. So, the creatures spirited Obito away.

He swears he sees the boy again so he calls out. “Obito!”

He sighs when all he hears is the rattling of what he presumes are other youkai prancing around, not the one he wants so he doesn’t care.

“You know, the next day Tsunade asked me to go on a date with her but now I couldn’t care less.”

A love granted by borrowing the powers of the youkai is just a pile of lies.

“Hey, Obito, do you remember? When we were kids, we played hide and seek with everyone. I would find everyone else but I could never find you and it always bothered me to the point I would throw tantrums.”

_Do you no longer wish to see me? Do you no longer care?_

He clenches his jaw before he shouts in annoyance. “Stop hiding and come out you coward!”

He walks up the flight of stairs, careful not to trip, eventually calming down as he is submerged in a wave of melancholy. “Please come out, Obito.”

_I’m scared of being alone, don’t leave me._

Kakashi remembers playing hide and seek with the other kids in their neighbourhood, it was always easy to find them, they never hid well but he could never find Obito. It always worried him when he couldn’t see the other boy, the other kids tell him to let it go but he won’t because Obito might have gotten hurt. He screams Obito’s name until his voice gets hoarse, climbing the trees to see if he could spot him, but he couldn’t and it made him mad.

Right before he would loose hope the other boy would appear in front of him, grinning and rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. “I guess you win because you found all of us.”

He slams the wall at the memory rubbing the bridge between his eyes, stupid Obito, he looks up only to see the other boy in front of him with a soft smile on his face. He’s dressed in a simple dark purple kimono; his human ears are gone, replaced with the fox ears a top his head and ten black tails swishing behind him.

“Wow?” He laughs, which sounds like an odd sort of bark but Kakashi doesn’t mind cause it’s Obito.

He runs and jumps into Obito’s arms hugging him. “Obito!”

“It’s the same. You always appear to me when I’m stressed about something.”

_I know I’m not alone when you’re by my side, so please stay with me._

He’s so warm, has always been warm, he wants to bury himself in Obito’s embrace but the other boy pushes him over – hard – he lands on his butt. He is shocked to find that his friend has a twinkling knife in hand, smile ever present on his face.

“Obito…”

Did he want to kill him? He understands if he does, he would want to kill himself if he was in Obito’s position. He is obviously angry and despite seeing him angry before he has never been on the receiving side of his anger. But he knows he deserves Obito’s anger and hatred, he’s trapped as a youkai forever because of him.

He smiles at Obito and waits but rather than stabbing him, the other boy takes the knife and begins to cut a bit of flesh off his arm.

Kakashi quickly grabs his hand causing him to drop the knife. “Stop, Obito! What are you doing?! You’re hurting yourself.”

Obito just smiles at him as he rips off the sliver of flesh. Kakashi is foolish so foolish to think that Obito, sweet kind loyal Obito, would ever kill him.

Obito grins at him, flesh in hand. “Wow.”

“Do you… are you telling we to eat it?” He asks the other boy. “Otherwise I’ll become a youkai too, right?”

He tilts his head to the side in agreement, that loving smile ever present on his lips.

Kakashi wants to cry, he’s been so selfish. “How far are you going to go just to spoil me, Obito?”

He gives up, he wants to stop being dishonest. He’s on his knees and Obito kneels down as well in seiza position to create a lap pillow for the other boy, pulling his head into his lap and stroking his hair. Kakashi lays on his side to get more comfortable, enjoying the motion of his fingers running through his hair. He's always like this, always accommodating to Kakashi's demands even if they were unreasonable. He's always there, has always belonged him - _his, his, his, his,_ nobody else's.

He feels himself getting lulled to sleep by the other boy's gentle caresses, he wants to stay like this forever with Obito forever.

Obito shakes the silver-haired boy gently trying to remind him of his situation, picking up the flesh once more and pushing it to Kakashi’s mouth. “Wow…”

Kakashi shook his head, hiding his face in Obito’s stomach. “Forgive me, Obito… Please let me be selfish once more, from now on I will always stay by your side.”

Dawn is breaking and the other youkai are closing in on them but Kakashi doesn’t mind in the least bit because he knows he has Obito back and that was what mattered.

He contently smiles when he feels the new appendages appear on his body and his clothes change, he could smell everything so much better and Obito’s smell is still his favourite. He clings to the other boy as they fade into the shadows together, happy in each other’s embrace.

It’s been a week since both Uchiha Obito and Hatake Kakashi disappeared and the latter’s fangirls were throwing a fit.

“Say, did you hear? Apparently, Kakashi is also missing.” Rin said to Kurenai.

“Maybe he eloped with Obito?”

“You think so?! Kakashi liked Tsunade though! He wouldn’t!” Rin insisted.

“Well… I mean… maybe he didn’t elope with him but Obito, no matter how you looked at it, he… you know?”

Rumours were rumours and eventually they fade out of existence, even if they are true. But somewhere in a pocket dimension the fox youkai Obito had a wolf youkai Kakashi snuggled in his lap, both more content than they had ever been in the mundane world.


	3. Yearning, General Audience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Everyone survives Kannabi Bridge, but Kakashi still gets Obito’s eye as a gift, and Obito discovers ROOT AU ft. Good!Orochimaru  
Warnings: Fluffy, Obito has no self-preservation skills, OC Uchiha Tatsuya relationship with Hatake Sakumo

It’s the sudden casual touch that snatches Obito’s attention – the hand on his lower back when too many people surround them, the brush of Kakashi’s fingers that lay on his wrists accessing his heartbeat, leaning on him when they were both exhausted from a mission, the way he hovers around Obito when he takes too long talking to people – actions that are utterly unlike the Kakashi before Kannabi bridge. Sometimes when Obito notices Kakashi’s fingers twitching he clasps their hands together, entwining their fingers into one another, and grins. Although Kakashi now gives him a soft smile back with his single visible eye, Obito can sense panic lurking beneath it.

On the rare day the Obito wakes up before Kakashi he goes to visit Orochimaru, he’s become friends with the older man as a result of revealing ROOT, lead and made by Danzo, to Minato-sensei and by default the whole of Konoha. Danzo was then killed for treason and Orochimaru was considered a free-man. Though many people still avoid the man due to the false accusations against him, Obito finds such a thing ridiculous and as a result goes over to Orochimaru’s home often for tea and dango – they also gossip. Eventually, other children follow his lead and Orochimaru has become a much-adored mentor, much to his chagrin and his snake summon’s amusement.

They’re both enjoying the silence, soaking in each other’s companionship, quietly sipping tea and listening to the birds chirp.

It hurts him to break the peaceful silence, but he needed answers. “You know a lot about clans and bloodline traits, right Oro?”

He hums his confirmation, raising a single eyebrow. “I would say that I am well-versed.”

_Cryptid as always._

“Right…. Hmmmm…” He hesitates to breach the topic for a moment, maybe he should have asked Kakashi about it, and winces when he does. “Are…. Are members of the Hatake clan possessive?”

Ororchimaru closes his eyes and tries to imagine Kakashi’s behaviour towards Obito and remembers Hatake Sakumo and Uchiha Tatsuya – both fiercely loyal to the other. He recalls gentle touches between the two and bright laughter even in war, they stayed close together and always leaned on each other. That is, until Tatsuya’s death and the loud pained howl that tore from Sakumo’s throat before he tore the enemy ninjas to shreds earning the name ‘White Fang’. He remembers how Sakumo refused to let anyone near the deceased boy’s body – all fangs and claws and fierce snarls that broke into mournful howls and cries of anguish. He had never been quite the same after that, even after he had his son, he had just been a shadow of himself.

“Oro?”

“What has brought on this question?”

He pauses, biting his lip slightly. “I-well-I guess… I don’t like the way Kakashi has been looking at me, like he expects me to just leave him and that he’s resigned himself to that fate if I were to bail… But, Kakashi’s my teammate! I would never ever leave him and I don’t… I don’t know how to convince him of that. I thought if I knew more about his clan that maybe I’d be able to get through to him.” He huffs, puffing his cheeks out in a pout. “He’s so frustrating, I tried asking him once but he never answers. I… I’d like to know more about him.”

“I thought that you liked that Rin girl?”

“I do! But…”

_Kakashi needs him more._

“I’m just teasing you, child.” He looks down at the boy and smiles. “I suppose you could say they are territorial by nature even wolf-like, but in Kakashi’s case he is intimate with loss. His fellow clan members dying before he was born, his mother died in childbirth and his father betrayed by the very village he swore to protect. His father was also often away on missions. As a result, he has lived a very solitary existence caused by the loss of precious members of his family and while he is praised by the villagers, he is also kept at a distance. The only one that did not put his on a pedestal was you, you treated him as an equal – as a friend and I would say from my own experience that I tend to be… proprietorial of people I consider family.”

_Just be with him, be by his side no matter what, forever and always._

He nods, solemn. “I get it now.”

“Do you?”

He gives him two thumbs up, completely pumped, and grins. “I’m going to friend Kakashi so hard he won’t know what hit him!”

Oh, dear… that was not what Orochimaru was trying to tell him but he resigns to not say anything else – truly for an Uchiha that boy sparkles. The two of them are finishing up their morning tea and cleaning the dishes when an all too familiar chakra signature enters the compound.

He chuckles, what an amusing pair. “You should go to him.”

“Eh?! But the dishes!”

“I can take care of the dishes, this once. Go greet your wolf.”

He looks at Orochimaru, examining his face for any signs of displeasure, seeing none he waves the man goodbye as he makes his way to the entrance. Orochimaru laughs when he hears a loud thump, no doubt Obito tackled the other boy to the ground.

“I can't believe you knew where I was! You're amazing, Kakashi!” He hears Obito loudly proclaim and he can just imagine the blush forming underneath Kakashi’s mask.

Obito is sprawled in Kakashi’s lap, embracing the other boy, murmuring sweet nothings into his ear as he runs a hand through the mop of silver hair and the other rubs soothing patterns into his back. He sees Kakashi’s hands settle on either side of Obito’s waist, pulling the older boy closer to him, his fingers dinging into yielding flesh that is ever encompassing – Obito doesn’t flinch, just continues his gesture. He looks serene, blissed out, and pliant – content to just be coddled by the other boy – open and defenseless in a way that is only reserved for one’s mate.

“Kakashi?”

“Yeah?” He rumbles.

“I love you.”

_I won’t leave you._

He nuzzles Obito’s throat, taking his summer rain-orange scent.

_I know._


	4. Tradition, Rating Explicit, An A/B/O AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bride stealing is a common tradition within the Hatake clan, but no one told Obito this when he decided to befriend the lone Hatake.
> 
> Warnings: Forced Marriage, Abduction, Age difference, Child Bride, Stockholm Syndrome, Collar, Knotting, Grooming, Brainwashing, Mind-break, Intersex omega, implied pregnancy, Dark!Kakashi, Omega!Obito, Alpha!Kakashi
> 
> Note: This is purely fiction, I do not condone such things.

Obito, like other omega members of the Uchiha clan, was lectured about many rules that came with being an omega. However, many of those rules could be bent or even broken except for one absolute rule that they had to follow.

_Never, under any circumstances be alone by an alpha – never be caught, they will take you away._

It was a rule that he should have listened to.

He had met the lone member of the Hatake clan by pure coincidence. The man knew his cousin Mikoto from school, and she dragged him with her because it was too dangerous for him to be alone in his house on the compound after his grandmother passed away. He likes her friends, all of them being famous for one reason or another, but Kakashi has stuck out because Obito thought his hair looked fluffy. The alpha had eye smiled at him, amused, but Mikoto gave him a forehead flick for being rude while Kushina giggled at his statement. He didn't want to be in this group of teenagers anyways.

It wasn’t rude though… he had only been honest.

But he couldn’t ignore the lonely look that he saw in the silver-haired alpha’s eyes, despite being surrounded by his friends. Obito’s heart ached when he realized nobody noticed it, it was a look that was all too familiar to him, so he started trying to chat with the man. He was, of course, ignored at first but Obito has always been persistent.

“Ne! Ne! Hatake-san, do you like dogs?”

The alpha looked at him, eyes focused solely on him. “I do… in fact, I have eight.”

“Eight! You have eight?!” Obito squeals in delight at the answer, sparkling eyes widening. “Can I meet them? Can I pet them?”

“Hmmmmm… you’ll have to ask Mikoto, if she approves then I’ll let you pet them, you can’t be alone with an alpha.”

He nods before shaking Mikoto. “Mikoto-nee! Mikoto-nee! Hatake-san has puppies! He has eight puppies! Can we please, please, please go and pet them? I bet they’re super fluffy!”

“Slow down, Obito.” She chuckles at his energy. “Won’t your puppy at home get jealous?”

“Rakurai is a good boy, he’ll understand.”

“Will he? Didn’t he try and bite Fugaku for just putting a hand on your shoulder?”

“Fugaku is weird though, and human.” The eight-year-old deadpans. “I’ve pet other dogs before! Rakurai was fine with it! He just gets extra snuggly after.”

“Rakurai?” Kakashi inserts.

Mikoto grinned sheepishly while Obito blushed red in embarrassment for ignoring the alpha.

“Obito has a huge dog at home. He found the poor thing injured in the woods and brought it home, feed it and nursed it back to health, its been attached ever since. We tried taking it back to the woods but it always manages to make its way back to his house on the compound to visit so the elders have resigned themselves to allowing him to keep it. It comes and goes as it pleases and doesn’t disturb the cats or birds, though it doesn’t like people much.” She shrugs. “A vicious thing that dog of his.”

Obito fumes at his cousin. “Rakurai is snuggly not vicious.”

“He bit Hiro when he tried to pet him.”

“Well, Hiro knows he’s skittish! He shouldn’t have pet him without permission.”

Kakashi cocks his head to the side, amused. “What breed of dog?”

“I dunno! But I do know that he loves to be scratched behind the ears.”

“Oh? Can I meet this dog of yours?”

He nods, rapidly. “As long as I can meet your dogs, too!”

The two talk about dogs for the rest of the meal as Mikoto talks to her other friends, completely trusting Kakashi with Obito. The alpha promises to take Obito to his home to meet his dogs before the two part, but much to the omega’s disappointment the elders don’t let him go to see the Hatake and his eight dogs. He often sees the alpha in the market place – alone as always, the villagers revere him but also keep him at a distance – so Obito runs up to him and chatters as they both buy groceries. The air around the man is lighter than before, he mentally pats himself on the back for a job well done, his grandma would be proud of him. Meeting at the marketplace becomes so common that for the next two years the two of them make a routine of it, Obito babbling about school or something funny Rakurai did and Kakashi listening to him, and the alpha always walks the little omega home to the compound – before he leaves the alpha pats his head, running calloused fingers through his hair, it’s a nice feeling that the omega can’t help but lean into.

It’s just like ever other day except Kakashi asks him a question this time.

“Do you cook, Obito?”

Obito blinks, confused, before he replies. “I do! My Obaa-chan taught me how before she died… my friend Rin said I cook well, but I don’t really cook for anyone but myself… so I don’t really know.”

“Will you cook for me then, Obito?”

He tilts his head, bewildered. “Why? Don’t you have a mate who makes you bentos? Mikoto-nee told me that you’re really popular.”

His friend Rin has a big crush on the man, actually every male and female omega he knows has a crush on the man. Everyone knows genius Kakashi and his bingo book name 'Beast Under Moonlight'. Obito cringes mentally when he recalls girls in the academy squealing and fighting each other for the chance to the bride of Kakashi the 'Beast Under Moonlight' - he won't tell the man about it though, doesn't want him to grow an ego like Hiro.

“Maa… I don’t… I don’t have anyone.” The alpha pauses. “I’m sorry, Obito, that was rude of me to ask for such a thing.”

He shakes his head. “No! It wasn’t rude. Honestly, I was just surprised, nobody has ever asked me to cook for them before… they usually say they don’t want me to cook…”

Kakashi is silent, unsure how to comfort the distressed boy, the omega halts his steps and hides his face in the grocery bag.

“What do you like to eat, Hatake-san? Or, rather, what do you not like to eat? I’ll bring it tomorrow!”

“There’s no rush, Obito. You can make it whenever you’re free.”

“I’m making lunch for tomorrow anyways, so it’s ok!”

“Do you cook everyday?”

“Yes, but only for myself… everyone else is too busy to eat with me.” He prattles on. “Oh. That’s right, what do you not like to eat Hatake-san?”

The man hums. “I don’t like sweets or fried foods, but I do like dishes with eggplant and saury in them.”

He nods, grinning at him, bright and happy. “Got it!”

“Oh, but Obito, remember to keep this a secret between us, ok?”

“Yes, of course. You’ll meet me at the academy so I can give it to you, right?”

“… I will.”

Eventually they reach the Uchiha compound and say their goodbyes, Kakashi patting Obito’s head fondly before leaving. The next day, just as promised, Obito comes with a bento box for him which had yuan-style grilled tokishirazu paired with miso-braised eggplant and green pepper and umeboshi shiso tsukune and rice. It looks amazing, especially considering Obito’s age, he looks at Kakashi expectantly – vibrating on the spot.

He takes a tentative bite and closes his eyes in pleasure, the food is extraordinary, he’s sure that if Obito wanted to open a restaurant that it would do well. He’s presently on cloud nine when a sweet voice interrupts his thoughts.

“Is it… is it no good?” His voice asks timidly.

He opens his eyes, looking at the boy and smiles. “It’s the most delicious thing I’ve ever had in my life.”

The omega glows at the praise, happy that he made the alpha happy. “I’ll make a bento for you everyday then, Hatake-san!”

“Kakashi.”

“Eh?”

“Call me Kakashi, Obito.”

“Ah. I mean…” The omega pauses. “If I make you another bento, will you eat it, Kakashi?”

“Of course.”

The omega cheers at that and can’t help but purr when the alpha ruffles his hair, he’s content. He keeps his promise and makes him a bento everyday for the next three years until he gets sick one day and everything goes black. He doesn’t remember much, only that suddenly everything was hot and that he tried to run home but something caught him – he does not know what and he ended up waking up to Kakashi at his side. He’s not concerned though, the alpha is gentle and nice, he wouldn’t hurt him so Obito sleeps.

He wakes up again and feels hot. So hot.

He feels a cool hand on top of his head and from the callouses knows that it’s Kakashi, he whines when the hand retreats – he wants, wants something, but he’s not sure what. He’s also aware that he’s wet underneath and he shouldn’t be.

“Don’t whine, Obito. I’ll take care of you.”

The alpha coaxed his legs apart and pressed a finger into slick and wet heat. He smiles when his omega gets wetter from the slightest pressure and moves his finger in and then out, eliciting a soft moan. Eventually he inserts another finger, and another, and another, till there are four fingers plunging in to Obito, he clenches around the fingers sweetly as if not wanting to let them go – that’s no problem, he’ll keep his omega filled. Obito makes little panting noises, lucid, and meets the push of the alpha’s fingers. He hooks his fingers, ever so slightly, and he hits his omega’s sweet spot causing his hips to jerk and his cock to harden at the sensation.

“Obito? Are you awake?”

His omega made a little whine, opening his eyes slightly. “Hot.”

“Do you want me to stop?”

His omega shakes his head as best he could. “N-N-No.”

Of course, he wouldn’t, his little bride was made for breeding – needed it, if his slippery cunt has anything to say about it.

Obito’s body trembled from the onslaught of the alpha’s fingers, in and out, that went faster and faster until he was on the edge – of what he didn’t know – and he flushed red with more shame, letting out breathy whines. “Please.”

“Hmmm? Please, what?”

“No-no more… too much… please.” He cries. “Please, alpha.”

“Alright.” Kakashi smiles fondly at his omega, taking his fingers out of Obito’s slick heat. He takes the fingers into his mouth and nearly moans, his omega tastes as delicious as he looks, he moves away. “We’ll try again tomorrow. Is there anything you need?”

“No… don’t go…stay… please. Don’t wanna be alone…”

He contemplates for a moment, his omega begged so sweetly for him but he wants him to beg for something else. “I’ll be back in a bit, be a good omega and relax.”

He leaves Obito alone in the room, hearing the boy whimper for him, and grins to himself.

* * *

On the second day of Obito’s heat, before he wakes up, Kakashi binds his arms and legs with red rope and inserts a vibrator into his cunt making the omega squirm a little in his sleep. He waits till he hears a groggy groan from Obito to turn the vibrator on.

Truly, his bride whimpers beautifully, his body arching to the foreign sensations. “Please…”

So cute and naively trusting, that’s why he had to take the omega before anyone else did. “Please what, Obito?”

“Stop… no more… feels weird…”

“A good omega will take whatever their alpha gives them, Obito.”

“Not… not my alpha… don’t… don’t have one.”

He frowns, turning the vibrator up to its highest setting causing his omega to scream before turning it back to the lowest. “Let’s try again, what do good omegas do, Obito?”

His omega is spluttering, crying from the stimulation. “… don’t… have… an alpha… want… to… go… home.”

“You are home.” Kakashi is unmerciful to his bride, he keeps playing with the settings, making him go onto the brink of orgasm but never letting him reach that point – his omega doesn’t deserve an orgasm.

He closes his eyes, listening to his bride scream and beg – whimpering and pleading to let him go, that he won’t tell anyone – it’s music to his ears. He makes sure not to go so far as to make Obito black out, this was training after all and it goes on for hours.

“Ne. Obito, let me ask again. What do good omega’s do?”

He’s whimpering from the onslaught of vibrations, pleading with his eyes, Kakashi can taste his tears in the air. “G-G-Good omegas… t-t-take what…ever their alpha’s… g-g-give t-them…”

“And who is your alpha, Obito?”

“Y-Y-You… yo-yo-your m-my alpha.”

He hums, leaning down to whisper into his omega’s ear. “My name, little mate. Who am I?”

When he doesn’t hear a reply, he plays with the remote again. “Kakashi! Kakashi is my alpha! I was lying before, forgive me, Kakashi is my alpha!”

He’s chanting now and it makes the alpha nuzzle the top of his head. “Good boy, Obito. I’ll reward you now.”

He turns the setting back to high and makes Obito orgasm, drenching his omega in his own secretions, he blacks out from the intensity. Kakashi takes the vibrator out and takes a damp warm towel out to clean him off, and takes the binds off inspecting his wrist and ankles for rope burn. 

* * *

It’s day three and Obito wakes up first, he’s scared, he wants the old Kakashi back – the sweet one that he made lunches for and walked him back to the Uchiha compound. He’s breathing slowly, trying not to cry, but the tears fall anyway. He wants to go home.

_This is your home._

He doesn’t want an alpha.

_Kakashi is his alpha._

It’s so hot and he wants something inside.

_Kakashi’s fingers pumping into him, the vibrator hitting his sweet spot._

He clenches on nothing, wants fingers, the vibrator, anything inside of him.

Kakashi doesn’t come to the room today and Obito should be relieved but he finds it agonizing.

Has he done something bad? Is that why Kakashi isn’t here with him? He could do better, he’d be a good omega, he wouldn’t say no anymore. He’ll do what he wants.

He tries sliding the door open, but it’s locked, there’s no way out.

He goes back to the futon and curls in it, it smells like him and Kakashi.

No one is here, so it’ll be ok, so he inserts a finger into his entrance and moans – it’s not enough – pumping it in and out before inserting his other fingers, they’re not big enough though, it doesn’t fill him the same way Kakashi’s fingers do. But he does it, fucks himself on his own hand, imagines its Kakashi filling him.

_“Good omegas take whatever their alpha gives to them, Obito.”_

He nods in agreement, panting and drooling, crooking his fingers and trying to reach his sweet spot.

_“Good boy, Obito. I’ll reward you now.”_

He whimpers, wants his alpha’s calloused hand to ruffle his hair, wants his alpha to praise him with his sweet rumbly voice.

He wants his alpha.

** _He’s not your alpha, he took you away._ **

Away from where? Obito can’t remember, everything is hazy.

“Kakashi…” He whimpers when his orgasm finally hits and he falls asleep again.

* * *

The Uchiha clan are furious, especially Mikoto. A friend she trusted took her precious cousin and refuses to bring him back, going as far as enacted an ancient marriage ritual as proof of a bond.

“Kakashi, I trusted you with him.” Mikoto growled. “Give Obito back, **_now_**.”

“No.” He chirps, mocking and cruel, his eyes as colder than ice. “I caught him, legally he is mine.”

“Obito is only thirteen.”

“The age of consent for a marriage hunt.” He hums. “Might I remind you?”

“Marriage hunts are archaic, Kakashi.” She argues. “If you wanted to court him then you could have asked the elders, we have marriage rituals for a reason, a hunt is barbaric.”

“Mi-ko-to” He sings, taunting the woman. “That won’t help you in your case.”

“You can’t keep him.”

“I can and I will.”

* * *

It’s the fourth day, but Obito feels like he’s been in the room for an eternity, and Kakashi lets him out to have fresh air but the omega knows the truth. His alpha wants to chase after him, wants the omega to fight and bite into him – make it exciting, it’s why the alpha helped him train for the ninja academy.

Why else would he give Obito his weapon pouch back, equipped with shuriken and kunai?

He knows Kakashi hasn’t left him when the man disappears from sight so he runs, fast and deep into the forest of death. He knows the forest better than he knows himself and when he senses the alpha’s chakra, he dodges him full speed. He conceals his chakra and zig zags through the smaller roots and vines of the surrounding trees, the entrance being too small for the alpha to fit through, and eventually reaches the other end of the forest before his alpha does. If he runs just a bit more than he could reach the Uchiha compound, but just as that thought crossed his mind, he had to dodge the incoming bombard of kunai. His alpha has found him, but he has to give his alpha a challenge so when he gets close to him, Obito aims the kunai for his carotid artery.

He doesn’t succeed but he still manages to block Kakashi’s hits from training with him so much, his movements have become more predictable. Just when he thinks his alpha has a blind spot and he was going to land a solid punch, his alpha is able to maneuver his way out and grab his arm, he traps him underneath him and howls.

Victorious, adrenaline rushing, and he claims his prize.

He licks at the nape of Obito’s neck were the main scent gland was, questioning, as if asking for Obito’s consent. The omega bows his head, revealing the nape of his neck better for his alpha to claim.

Kakashi bites down, hard and deep, the mark bleeds and is sure to scar – permanent.

Obito doesn’t flinch, even though the mark is painful and makes him want to scream.

He’s a good omega, and good omegas take whatever their alphas give them.

* * *

It’s the fifth day of Obito’s heat when he realizes that he’s been selfish for his heat, his alpha has been pleasuring him but he hasn’t pleasured his alpha.

“Open yourself up for me, little mate, I want to watch.”

He wants to protest, but one look and he knows there’s no room for argument. It’s easy to move the fabric of the yukata to reveal his legs which he opens to reveal his entrance.

“What a naughty bride I have.” His alpha croons. “No underwear, did you want me to take you on the forest floor?”

He whines at the thought, he wasn’t sure if his alpha would take him after he claimed him so he didn’t wear anything, he inserts a finger into his entrance and pumps it in and out – uncertain. His alpha is in between his legs, making sure he keeps them spread and open to watch. His body flushes red with embarrassment, but he continues because of the hungry look in Kakashi’s eyes, he adds a second finger and then a third finger pumping them rhythmically in and out. His cunt making obscene squelching sounds with every motion.

“Greedy.” His alpha murmurs. “Your pussy is so hungry, it just swallowed your fingers, there was absolutely no resistance. I bet it would swallow your whole hand if you put it in there.”

Obito moans at the words, pumping in and out faster. “Alpha, would you like me to put my whole hand in? I will, if that’s what you want…”

He tilts his head, a flicker of a smile on his lips, and coos. “Not today, but I’d like you to slow down with your fingers, drag it on for me. Put on a show. You’ll do that for me, won’t you my little bride?”

He slows down like his alpha told him to and pants, he needs more, he needs faster, but his alpha doesn’t want that and he whimpers.

“How does it feel, my little wife? How do you feel? Won’t you tell me?”

He crooks his fingers and mewls. “Ah! It feels nice… but it’s not enough… I like your fingers more. They fill me up so much better, it’s so hot alpha. I want more, but I don’t know what it is I need… I’m sorry, for being so selfish, but can you kiss me? I like when you do, it makes me wet and I’m so slick now that your fingers might fit in too.”

“Hmmmm… That’s a nice thought, but Obito, I was thinking about entering you. Can I do that, my little bride? Can I knot you?”

He nods and removes his own fingers from his quivering cunt. “Whatever, you would like alpha.”

His alpha smiles at him, fond, and kicks his own pants and under garments off. He’s large and it scares Obito, he doesn’t think it will fit, but he has to take what his alpha gives him. Kakashi, slowly enters him and he is glad that his alpha is gentle enough to wait for him. The stretch is a lot for him, more than the fingers and the toys, but even though it’s a little painful his alpha groans in pleasure. That means he is good and Kakashi won’t leave him alone again.

Kakashi moves slowly into the silky heat that is Obito, it’s so welcoming – better than any other alpha, beta, and omega that he has had – and all he wants to do is pound into his bride. But he stays still, allowing his bride to adjust.

“Kakashi?” Obito’s sweet voice calls for him, quivering slightly. “You can move, I’ll be ok.”

Cute… cute his Obito, ever since he met him in the forest all alone and he had been so eager to heal his injury, he knew he’d be perfect – he smelt absolute divine.

He pistons into his bride, hard and fast, causing his voice to crack in between mewls of pleasure.

His mate feels like a dream and he wants him to know that. “Oh, Kami-sama… your pussy really is greedy Obito, it’s just sucking me in and won’t let me out. You’re so warm, I just want to stay in there, but you’ll let me. I know you will because that’s what good wives do; they please their husbands.” He twists Obito’s nipples, causing the omega to scream and convulse. “Are you close? Your walls are starting to convulse around me. Or do you enjoy the way I talk to you? You need to be bred and filled, I bet even if I filled you with my cubs you would still beg for more.”

Obito nods, trapped by his alpha’s arms on either side of him, he reaches down for his cock which makes Kakashi growl - he slaps his omega’s hands away, before he takes one his own and traps both of Obito’s arms above his head. “You come on my cock, or not at all. Do I make myself clear?”

His little bride nods, sobbing. “Yes… I’m sorry… It won’t happen again.”

“Good boy.” He kisses him, dominates his mouth with his tongue, and when he breaks for air, he looks at his bride’s eyes in satisfaction.

His omega’s eyes are fully black and dilated in ecstasy, drool leaking out of his mouth, and his sweet and tight cunt making obscene sounds every time Kakashi thrust in. Rather than a bride, Obito looked like a whore, his whore. When Obito orgasms, his walls ripple around his cock and milk him until he’s started knotting his bride who sniffles from the stretch but accepts the heat of his come without complaint. He presses onto his omega’s stomach, grinning as it distends from the amount of come he inserted – awfully adorable. He knows his mate is done for the day because his eyes droop, and just this once he will forgive the omega. Despite Obito being asleep, he transfers him onto his lap and bounces him up and down like a cocksleeve, filling the omega till he is satisfied and he knows his bride had taken his seed.

* * *

The sixth day Kakashi teaches Obito how to give a blow job, it was sloppy as first but with practice Obito could swallow him whole with ease. He was pleasantly surprised to find out Obito didn’t have a gag reflex, it made teaching him easier and he made Obito give him a blowjob every night.

“A good wife must be ready to satisfy their husband at any moment.”

The routine ended whenever Kakashi came, the alpha was never satisfied unless he saw his omega’s throat overflow with come. He loves making Obito a spluttering mess, loves the way his essence looks soaked in Obito’s hair and face, some of it dripping from his mouth and onto his body, loves the way his omega smells of him. But, if even a drop made its way onto the sheets of the futon, he would be forced to give a repeat performance as an apology for the sloppy job.

Obito was his omega though, it was his job to collect his husband’s come and if he couldn’t even do that then he deserved every punishment he gets.

He lets Kakashi snap a claiming collar on his neck, emblazed with the Hatake clan symbol, though he doesn’t think he needs to.

Obito already knows that he is Kakashi’s and only Kakashi’s.

* * *

Although the Uchiha clan did everything in their power to get Obito back, they lost, the council agreed with Kakashi. Obito had been of marriage hunt age and although frowned upon it was not illegal. The omega also accepted previous gifts from the alpha as a sign of courtship along with Kakashi escorting him back to the estate for 5 years, all intent clear. It did not help that by law Kakashi was protected due to a side clause to keep clan traditions alive, and by Hatake clan traditions they can steal their bride in a marriage hunt and take them home. No charges could be placed and Obito by default belonged to Kakashi, he was an Hatake now and always.

The Third Hokage had no choice but to approve the marriage and Uchiha Obito became Hatake Obito.

Mikoto is furious, will always be, she wants to kill Kakashi but she can’t she knows it will kill Obito if she does.

That doesn’t mean she can’t despise that he won, that she can’t be bitter.

His eyes meet hers and he smiles with his eyes before leaving.

* * *

Obito is happy that his mate allows him to wander around the Hatake estate. It means he’s been good and that he trusts him, he’s thrilled to find that the kitchen is fully stocked so he makes lunch. He knows his husband well so he makes rice, miso soup with egg plant, and salt-broils saury. He is done plating and setting the food up in the dining room when he hears the gate doors bang open. He runs to the entrance to make sure he can greet his mate, just like he told him to do.

“Okaeri, Kakashi! I have dinner ready! If you’d like a bath, I can run you one as well.”

Kakashi smiles at the sight of his cute wife. “Can I, have you?”

“Always!” Obito beams and allows his body to go pliant when Kakashi picks him up in a princess carry, he hides his face in the crook of his alpha’s neck, happy and content.

He can’t wait for their cubs to come; he hopes they’re as fluffy as their father.


	5. Courting, Modern day A/B/O AU, Teen rating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern A/B/O Dynamics AU: Madara approves of his future son-in-law but Tobirama would rather kill him.  
Warnings: Madara/Tobirama, Alpha!Tobirama, Omega!Madara, implied murder, Addams Family AU kinda vibe, could be viewed as fluffy  
Note: I do like comments, let me know how you like my fanfics.

Madara loves amusing things, loves to see how far and extreme he can take things until someone breaks, but he hates tedious things as well which is why he is sorting through Obito’s courting gifts. As much as he loves Tobirama and his three alpha sons, he enjoys the ever-exciting chaos they bring with them – Ken, Tatsuya, and Itsuki – he also adores Obito, his only omega child, who feels exasperated by their actions against his helpless suitors. It had been fun to rile them up at first but as time passed Madara had decided to take such matters into his own hand, lest his husband and sons actually go on an actual murder spree.

He sighs, fond, as he packages all the gifts away. He makes sure to put the letter included with the gift with its corresponding package – unopened, he always zoned out after the first sentence, the letters were always overflowing with false promises of a comfortable and joy filled life if Obito were to chose them. He knew that they promised that his son’s life would be easy, that he would want for nothing, would never have to move a finger and that they would provide for him.

A normal parent would be pleased by the offer and accept a consultation, a normal parent would be honoured for their child to marry such promising alphas, but Madara is no normal parent and he knew that these alphas only want the prestige that came with a name rather than Obito. The gifts were never useful, just flashy bobbles that had no value but monetary, no secret code or puzzle to solve – they were never entertaining, never interesting, and therefore reflected who they were as an alpha which is boring and useless.

What good is an alpha that wouldn’t help you hide a body?

He knows his son, knows that he prefers an equal over someone who would wait on him hand and feet. He knows Obito likes to be able to talk back at them and they be able to respond back just as fast as he does and just as witty. His son desires a storm, lightning and roughness, that he dreams of ripping winds taking him away and never letting go – biting but loving, along with days filled with thrill and amusement, and fondness that grows every day and makes his heart swell with so much love that it bursts.

A shame that most alphas aren’t like that anymore.

“How uninteresting.” He hums to himself as he packages what he believes to be the 25th gift. “Boring, boring, boring.”

He continues packaging and cleaning until a small wood box catches his eye. There is nothing flamboyant about it except for the bright orange ribbon that has been tied into a bow, which intrigues Madara because the sender paid enough attention to Obito to know he likes the colour orange, it’s a simple mahogany box with a small card attached to the ribbon rather than a letter.

He looks at the card and chuckles, it says ‘For you’ and a name.

“Hatake Kakashi…” He murmurs, testing the name on his tongue, it’s familiar.

He recalls the day he gets the most shocking phone call of his life, that Obito got into a fight – the boy sparingly gets into fights, he’s usually the one to break them up.

“Obito… got into a fight?”

It sounds entertaining so he texts Tobirama to let him know that they’ll be a little late today. He makes his way to the principal’s office and chuckles when he sees his son with a vacant expression, he’s gone into the bright lands already, surrounded by other children and angry parents. The principal is also there and pales when he sees him, he probably expected Tobirama to come.

What a drag.

He makes a bee-line toward his son, kneeling so he is eye-level with the boy, and puts a hand on his shoulder. “Did you win?”

“You bet I did, Kaa-san!” His son cheers, bright and mischievous, he pumps a fist into the air.

“Good work.” He croons, ruffling his son’s hair. “What ever did happen, little one?”

Obito growled, eyes glinting darkly. “Kakashi and I were dancing since we were sparing partners today and Kai told me that an omega doesn’t need to learn how to fight cause an alpha will protect them. I told him he was stupid and then he pulled my hair and told me omegas should listen to alphas, that I was beneath him. So, I punched his throat so he would let me go and told him that he could fight me. But he was chicken and wouldn’t fight one-on-one like a man, called his friends up like a coward, so Kakashi helped me fight them off.”

Ah, sexism and bigotry at its finest – they’re lucky Tobirama didn’t come today, he’s not as lenient with people who mess with his omega child.

He turns to the principal who flinches and smiles. “You heard him. Anyone else have anything to say?”

“Yeah, I do.” A child with a black eye, and multiple purple bruises retorts – he assumes from the arrogance that this child is Kai. “Obito’s a liar.”

He blinks at the child who squirms under his gaze.

“What are you looking at?! I didn’t do anything wrong! It’s all Obito’s fault, he shouldn’t spar with Kakashi!” The child insists, his lackeys nodding and voicing their agreement, a lone silver-haired masked child snarling at the other children – that must be Kakashi.

He frowns, eyes becoming cold steel. “If you were innocent, you wouldn’t have responded at all, you know you did something wrong but do not want to admit you are in the wrong.” The children tremble in fear and their parents are petrified, so he continues. “Dear principal, if I recall correctly, there are cameras and microphones in the sparing arena, are there not?”

“Yes.” The man squeaks.

His lips quirk into a sadistic smile. “Get it for me, would you?”

The principal calls the secretary in, who is just as scared as he is, she hands the laptop over with a recording of the proceedings of the day. The video played and some of the parents looked ashamed at their children’s’ behaviour, everything Obito had said played out on the screen, some of the children spluttering and denying they events while Obito was chatting away to some masked child.

He claps his hands together. “I believe the evidence speaks for itself, doesn’t it, dear principal? I’m also sure that you will punish the bullies accordingly, correct?”

“Yes! Yes! Obito and Kakashi are free to leave.”

He nods, smile becoming soft again, and waves to Obito who toddles over and grabs his mother’s hand. “Let’s go home, your father will be worried. Say goodbye to your friends, ok?”

They are about to leave when a shrill voice says “I bet you wanted an alpha.”

Obito lets go of his mother’s hand and growls, ready to fight, and Madara stops dead in his tracks and sighs before turning to face her. His lips curving into a cruel smile as he stalks towards her, a true apex predator, she keeps stepping back until she crashes into a wall and there is no where to run.

“… Why on earth would you think that I would want my omega child to be an alpha? He wears his caste proudly. Please, enlighten me.”

His words are like daggers and the beta women looks like she’s on the brink of tears, but no one helps her. “He-he- he hurt my Kai! Omegas are supposed to be soft and obedient creatures that listen to their alphas – innocent. You child doesn’t know his place in the world and it’s best to teach him before it’s too late. Kai was only teaching him proper etiquette!”

He laughs, loud and vicious, eyes seemingly baring into the woman’s soul. “Proper etiquette? Your child has no idea about proper etiquette. Did you know that it was only recently that omegas became more subservient as it was deemed more desirable due to media depiction? Obedience is trained but not ingrained in an omega, it's not part of our nature. Omegas are designed to be protectors, guarding the home and pack with their lives, as they are the fulcrum of the pack. Might I remind you of marriage hunts, that alphas lost their lives fighting for an omega – not due to the other alphas but because the omega deemed them unworthy, that they didn’t have the strength to defeat them in battle on their own? Omegas would feast upon the defeated alphas and bide their time till a more worthy mate came along. Your child is lucky that he is alive and that Obito didn’t rip his liver out for nutrients, it is by law in all his rights to do so if you wish to speak to me about _proper etiquette_ – don’t you forget it.”

The women trembles, speechless and terrified, before falling to her knees and her child running up to her concerned and both bolted away. When he turns, he notices that all the other parents have left with their respective child, obviously wise enough not to engage with an angry omega. They’re just lucky it wasn’t his dear husband who came today.

Obito was occupying himself by happily conversing with the masked child who seemed to have a comeback for every thing Obito had to say – he would say that it was cute that the silver-haired mask child was playing at annoyance, he must like Obito – his father was hovering over him, exasperated.

“Hello, you must be Kakashi’s father.”

The man gives him a deer-in-the-headlights look before bowing. “Ah, yes, I am. And you must be Obito’s mother.”

“I am.” He bows back. “I would like to thank you for raising your son with a good set of morals. I’m sorry for the trouble today, but I hope the two can remain friends.”

He rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. “Of course! I’m glad that they’re getting along. Kakashi is… difficult sometimes so I’m thrilled to see him making friends… even if under violent circumstances.”

“I’m quite delighted myself; a brawl is a great way to bond!” He fiddles in his jacket pocket to find a card and with both hands gives it to the man. “Here is my card, if any of those parents come and bother you let me know, I’ll have it straightened our right away.”

“Ah! Thank you so much.” He reads the card, blinking twice before doing a double take. “Senju Madara… Eh? The Senju Madara?! Husband of Senju Tobirama?

“The one and only.” He replies, grinning and doing a peace sign with his left hand. “And your name?”

“Hatake. Hatake Sakumo.”

“Hatake Sakumo? I’ll remember it.” He hums, bubbling with amusement. “I would love to stay and chat but I’m afraid that my husband will be worried if we don’t return soon, so we’ll be off.” He signals his child over with a wave of his hand and Obito promptly grabs his free hand. “It was a pleasure to meet you two, I hope to speak again soon. Goodbye for now.”

Before they leave, Obito yells, bright and cheery as he waves his free hand. “See you tomorrow Kakashi! We’ll dance again, ok? It’s a promise!”

Obito grins when the other boy gives him a quick and begrudged shy wave goodbye and a quick nod, it makes him wave even faster and excited – he continues the motion until he can’t see the other boy anymore.

“You must like him.”

His son nods, happily. “Yeah! Kakashi is amazing! He’s super smart and fun, and he treats me like a person and not my caste! He even dances with me and corrects my movements if I’m struggling! He’s really nice and I hope we stay friends for a long, long, loooooooooooooong time, Kaa-san.”

He chuckles, delighted by the antics as his son gushes to him about the Hatake boy.

The next day when the event came up again, Tobirama had been the one to come in and gave everyone present hell – scolding parent, teacher, and child alike – no one was spared.

The memory phases out and Madara is left with the feeling of laughter bubbling up inside him.

What an amusing child he had been.

He lifts the box, feeling the heft of it, and contemplates for a moment and knows Obito will like whatever is inside. “Obito! Could you come into the office?”

“Of course, Kaa-san. What do you need?” He hears his son’s voice echo before he enters the room, his face darkens. “Augh. Courting gifts.”

“Indeed.” He laughs. “But this one is interesting.”

“Interesting? Oh, what a pretty ribbon…”

“They get brownie points because they know your favourite colour.”

“Kaa-san!” He grumbles, pouting slightly. “You know I don’t like you meddling in my… love affairs.”

“I know. I know. But, trust me, you’ll like this one. It’s from Hatake Kakashi.”

“Kakashi?!” His son’s eyes are blown wide in delight, sparkling like the night sky, as he takes the box from his mother. “Why didn’t you lead with that? I can’t believe he gave me a gift, it isn’t even my birthday…”

“Obito, he sent you a courting gift.”

“Oh… right. I forgot about that part.”

What an adorably oblivious child he has.

“Well? Do open it. I’m curious about the contents myself.”

Obito eagerly reads the small note on the ribbon that says ‘For you’ along with Kakashi’s name written on it, smoothing it over with his hands and tracing the strokes – short, sweet, and straight to the point. With encouragement from his mother he takes the orange ribbon off and sets it to the side, he wants to keep it, and opens up the beautifully finished mahogany box and begins to cry.

“Kakashi knows me well.” He coos, soft and full of love. “Isn’t that amazing?”

Inside the box is a fresh-still-beating-human-heart and another note.

‘He won’t be nutritious, but he brought us together.’

Any normal person would call the police at this point, would cry and scream and quake in fear, but not Obito. He knew the implications and was elated that Kakashi would go this far for a courting gift, he couldn’t believe that Kakashi even remembered that day. He knows, even without words, what the silver-haired alpha is implying by giving him a still-beating-heart – a fresh kill at that.

_My heart belonged to only you back then and it belongs only to you now – I’ll kill to keep you safe even if you don’t need me to do so._

“Hmmm… I should probably revamp security…” Madara murmurs, quietly to himself, his son being too distracted by the gift.

Madara is impressed though, the heart is still beating which means the Hatake hunted in broad daylight and managed to evade security to bring the box presumably right after.

A genius indeed, always impressive and never boring.

He thinks the two of them would be a good match.

“Little one.” He breaks Obito out of his reverie. “What is your answer to his question?”

He looks up at his mother, eyes filled with mirth. “Yes, my answer will always be yes for him. Kaa-san, I want Kakashi to court me.”

“Of course, little one.”

Obito sends Kakashi one of prized blades, the twin of his blue damascus steel sword perfect for lightning type chakra, as a reply to his gift.

_Know that I will protect you till the end and that you are mine even in death._

* * *

The next day when Madara is watching the news with Tobirama, the alpha’s head in his lap, he can’t help but let his lips quirk into a smile at a name on the screen with the words ‘brutally murdered’ – ‘Ichinose Kai, missing’, He had his suspicions but this only confirmed it, what a beautiful way to display a corpse. He’s sure Obito is pleased.

His husband shuffles, moving his head to stare at him with vacant red eyes but Madara knows him better – he wanted to kill that boy for making Obito cry.

“Oh, Anata, I know you wanted to kill him but I think Kakashi did a splendid job.”

The man grunts, scrunching his nose ever so slightly.

“Now, now, don’t go on a rampage against the only suitor that Obito has ever liked. He’ll never forgive you.”

He pouts slightly at Madara who laughs at his cute expression.

“Yes, I know you’re worried, but Obito can take care of himself.”

He runs his fingers through his husband’s snow-white hair, eliciting a pleased rumble, and lays a chaste kiss on his forehead – successfully distracting his alpha. His free hand rubs the mating scar on the right side of his neck, adoringly, and he remembers when his children are young and had been too shy to ask him about it. He recalls that Obito had been the only brave one amongst their four children to inquire about the painful looking mark and how he and their father fell in love.

“Kaa-chan! Kaa-chan!” Obito called out to his mother, his brothers trailing behind him.

“Yes, little one?”

“How’d you and dad meet?”

He continues knitting an orange scarf. “Ah! Our families were business partners, little one.”

“What about the scar? Does it hurt.” His son asks, blunt and curious in the way only children are.

“Not at all, little one, it makes me feel quite loved.”

Obito blinks, bewildered. “Why? Didn’t it hurt?”

“A pleasurable sort of hurt, little one.” He picks up Obito, who squeals, and settles him in his lap and motions for his other sons to gather around. “When we were young, I had many suitors that wanted my hand in marriage and I rejected every single one. None of them were interesting, only interested in money and prestige and not me. Your father was the younger brother of my best friend, you remember Hashirama-ojii, and we met often. Always challenged me to a dance and was so funnily indignant when he lost claiming he had to protect his brother from an omega’s seduction especially after I complimented his beautiful red eyes.”

He chuckles, recalling a blushing Tobirama, he’d probably be embarrassed about it now.

“Of course, as all omegas do, I went into heat one year and decided to retire to my room but an alpha from another family followed me – wanting to claim me, but he never succeeded, he was lucky I didn’t kill him. I only broke 103 of his bones, to make it painful, and he had to go to the hospital and I never thought about it again. Your father got… less aggressive over the years and eventually realized that I wasn’t there to seduce his beloved older brother so he opened up to me and we had an enjoyable companionship. I helped him with many of his projects and I guess he just grew accustomed to my presence, the projects were always delightful, I was always amused regardless of whether they worked or not. When I was eighteen, your grandmother sent me away abroad to learn and as dutiful grandchildren do, I went on my way. I met your father again when I was twenty-four and he invited me out to coffee, silly alpha your father is, he was adorably awkward about it.”

“What did Chichi-ue do after that, Kaa-chan?” His eldest Ken asked, so much like his father but with his eyes.

“Ah! Well, he told me he wanted to court me and I thought it had been a joke so I told him that I’d like to see him try and impress me. He simply nodded and left and a week later I get a courting gift that has been left on the dinning room table in my home.” He snickers, mischievously. “There was no letter, just his name ‘Tobirama’ in bold kanji. I was impressed that he broke through security so I decided to humour him and open it, I was lovestruck ever since.”

Truly, Tobirama was one of a kind, he took the time to research and understand the old traditions in order to court Madara properly. Traditions that Madara had grown up with and expected to be followed until he realized that the majority of the population had a sanitized version of courting methods, he never thought he would have the love is grandmother has so lovingly spoken of until he opened Tobirama’s gift and just knew.

“Kaa-chan, what did Chichi-ue give you?” Tatsuya, his second son, who is all Senju asked.

His lips quirk into a soft smile, mirth present in his eyes. “Do you remember the man who tried to take advantage of me?”

They all nod.

“Well I never expected your father to remember that alpha but he did… your father gave me that man’s severed head on a silver platter. It was and still is the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me.”

His children all looked at him horrified, the expressions were hilarious so he laughed bright and happy, they’ll get it when they’re older. They would get the meaning behind the head soon enough.

_I’ll destroy anything and anyone who threatens you or our future offspring if it means that I can have you as my own, allow me to be yours – I’ll do anything, choose me._

And choose him he did.

* * *

“Dara?” His alpha’s voice breaks him from his reverie.

“Yes, Tobira?”

“I’m still going to kill, Kakashi.”

He giggles. “I know.”


	6. Of Seals and Wolves, Explicit Rating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Kakashi is the head of the Hatake clan, a group of wolf shifters, that finds an injured selkie!Obito and patches him up. Obito, being grateful for the man’s generosity, decides to stay with the lonely man and tells him stories of his people. In the end, his trusting nature is his downfall.
> 
> Warning: Dark and Possessive!Kakashi, Forced Marriage, Child Marriage, Intersex Obito, Non-Con, Rape
> 
> A WIP I will never finish

Obito had been raised on horrifying tales of humans, that they were abhorrently selfish creatures who stole and took until there was nothing left. He was told tales of selkies being forced to stay in the homes and beds of their human captors who stole their skins and refused to let them go. He knew that they had to be careful when they explored the land, lest they become another horror story to tell the young pups, unfortunately he was too trusting and befriended a human girl named Rin.

She was curious about his life underwater so he told her, a foolish mistake that had been, she ended up telling the other villagers who wanted to kill him and take his skin.

Remembering made him cry, he really did like her.

He managed to escape them, by becoming a seal and swimming away, but not without getting wounded.

Despite his trust, he knows that it’s a fate worse than death if he is captured by them – no one ever recovers from being captured, even if they managed to get their pelts back.

Knowing all of this, he still fell for Rin’s charms but he’s sure it wasn’t her fault – humans act in fear when representing with something they can’t comprehend. He whimpers, feeling the blood leave his body, knows he was on death’s doors when he saw a big silver wolf.

He closes his eyes, awaiting his demise; he hopes the wolf makes his death as painless as possible.

He is surprised when he is picked up by very human hands and he squirms trying to get out of their hold, before a warm glow encases one of the hands and stops his bleeding wound.

“Looks like they got you pretty bad.” The silver-haired man says. “You’ll have to stop squirming if you want me to heal your wound properly.”

He stills for the man, the hand feels ticklish but he’s not going to complain, who he assumes must be a shinto priest of sorts if his clothing is anything to go by. Once the man is finished with his work, he sets him down.

“You’re fine now, but don’t get caught again, I won’t be there to save you.”

The man turns to leave, but Obito manages to catch his attention by barking at him.

“What?”

Obito rubs his head on the man’s leg.

“You want to come with me?”

He yips, a confirmation.

“No.”

He’s shocked by the man, good deeds have to be repaid somehow, but barks insistently.

The man plugs his ears, annoyed. “Fine. I’ll take you with me. Just be quiet.”

He stops and allows the man to pick him up again and purrs, he likes the calloused hand petting his head.

The man laughs, it’s a nice laugh. “What an odd seal you are… it’s almost like you understand me.”

Oh, but he does understand the man well… but he can’t shift forms now, too dangerous, he doesn’t know if he can trust this man yet.

* * *

He later finds out that the man is the head of the Hatake Clan, a tribe of wolf shifters if memory serves him correctly, and that the man is named Kakashi. He is kind, a good leader, and very well-known. The people in the villages that are under his protection worship him as a god, but what a lonely existence it is, he is revered but kept at an arm’s length even by his fellow clan members.

So Obito tries his best, he’s lucky Kakashi has convinced his clan members not to eat him, to cheer the man up. It is difficult to greet someone in seal form but he manages to get out from the pond and welcome Kakashi home everyday along with wishing him a safe trip when he leaves. He thinks the Hatake clan members have grown fond of him as well since they keep trying to feed him fish when they think Kakashi is not looking – he’s always looking.

“Don’t feed him too much, he’ll get fat.”

He’s not going to disagree with that statement, but it still hurts.

The man is sitting on the engawa, reading after completing the paperwork, and pats his lap twice. Obito waddles up the engawa and place his head onto the man’s lap, purring as the man makes strokes down his body.

“Thank you, Obi.”

He blinks cutely, before tilting his head and rubbing his face into his leg, he’s the one who is thankful… but he wishes Kakashi came up with a more creative name for him. Instead he calls him Obi because he accidentally got caught in the belt of a kimono and had to scream for help, as embarrassing as that moment was, he was glad he made the man laugh.

He’s been here for two months now and can feel the moon setting the tone for the tide, he’ll have to go back soon, but he’ll return – his debt is still unpaid.

He decides to leave late at night so he has enough time to return the following day, unfortunately for him everyone has noticed him growing antsy so security is tighter. Not that it matters too much, he’ll get out one way or another. Plan A is to blend in with the servants as they are leaving tonight to celebrate the summer solstice, but he doesn’t want to have to shift, it’s too risky. Plan B is to become so cute in the eyes of a servant girl that she brings him along too. Plan C was not to go at all.

He nods to himself; Plan B would be the easiest. He spots Kira, a young Hatake Clan member and barks to catch her attention.

“Oh! Obi, what’s wrong.” She coos in a baby voice, coming up to him.

He barks again, waving a flipper to himself and pointed outside.

“You want to come with us?”

He yips happily, yes, and makes puppy-eyes at her which melt her heart – he’s so cute.

“Awww, hell yeah, I’ll take you Obi.” She runs in and grabs a bag, stuffing him in. “Are you comfortable?”

He yips, quietly, not wanting to break his cover as they leave and head to the festival. He feels bad, he loves Kira and hopes she doesn’t get scolded too bad, but the tide is calling him and he must go so he quietly casts a small fire jutsu to burn a hole in the bag and escapes. He gets to the shoreline and promptly goes into the sea, his other home, twirling and spinning in the ocean and makes his way to celebrate with his pod.

Once they are done with the festivities, he waves them goodbye, and travels back – making his way back to the compound where he finds… other seals?

Should he be concerned?

“This isn’t him.” Kakashi’s growls, displeased, he looks like he was going to kill. “Bring me a different one.”

He sighs, how troublesome, and toddles over and rubs his head on the man’s leg.

Kakashi looks down. “Obi?”

He yips in agreement.

The man kneels down and picks him up, relief painted on his face. “Oh, thank Kami that you’re safe. I thought I lost you.”

He nuzzles the man’s cheek, feeling tears drop, and he whines – trying to comfort the man.

“Oh Obi, I missed you so much.”

He feels so guilty for leaving the man, he must have been so lonely.

He purrs an apology that the man seems to accept, but more people are around his pond now and he doesn’t know why.

* * *

It’s when Kakashi takes him to the place they met that he makes up his mind, he trusts Kakashi, and shift forms in front of him who isn’t shocked in the least.

“I always thought that your scent was odd.”

He pouts, he had hoped for a bigger reaction. “Mean.”

He brings Obito into his lap and scents him. “Mmmmm… you smell nice in this form.”

“What do I smell like?”

Kakashi smiles softly at him and ruffles his hair. “Like a warm summer day with a hint of orange.”

He nuzzles Kakashi’s throat and hides in his shoulder, feeling sleepy, as the man hold him close.

“What is your real name anyways?”

He blinks, sleepily. “It’s Obito.”

The man rumbles, pleased by the answer, and says nothing more. They enjoy each other’s silent companionship before returning to the compound, Obito turning back into a seal.

* * *

After the reveal, Kakashi began asking questions about his people, about him which he answers without hesitation. He sees no reason not to, Kakashi is kind, he hasn’t shown any signs of wanting his pelt. He begins to bring Obito into his room so they can have discussions – he likes to see the animated expressions on Obito’s human face when he tells him stories – sometimes they would accidentally fall asleep together on Kakashi’s futon, Obito’s head on his chest.

Waking up like this would make Obito blush bright red and it made Kakashi wonder how low the blush travels on Obito’s body.

“You said that your species is intersex, correct?”

Obito hums, thinking. “Well, yes, but we can also shift genders, I guess? I never really thought about it much.”

“What do you look like as a girl?”

He tilts his head at the question. “I don’t think I look much different. Do you want me to try?”

Kakashi smiles kindly at him. “If you would, Obito. I’m curious.”

A black mist covers Obito and once it dissipates in his place is a girl with long inky black hair tied into two low twin tails adorned with flower pins. Her breasts aren’t extremely large, but they aren’t small either, if Kakashi were to squeeze them he’d get a little more than a good handful. Her face is much the same, big sparkly black eyes that remind him of the night sky and a kind smile on her soft pink lips. He could her yukata being filled by her soft curves, and while she was beautiful, he liked his Obito better.

“Hmmm… can you raise your yukata so I can see what’s underneath?”

“Oh, yeah, sure.” He obeys Kakashi making his inner wolf grumble with pleasure.

So, Obito does have a vagina in this form – they could have cubs.

“Are you done, Kakashi? I’m getting cold.”

“Yes, I’m done. Your species is quite fascinating.”

“I didn’t know that we were so different.”

He hears Obito ramble on and on about the difference between different shifters, amazed by it, and he can’t help but frown – Obito is far too trusting of people, most people in their right mind wouldn’t leave themselves bare like that in front of someone else.

“What do you think of my other form, Kakashi?”

“It’s acceptable.”

Obito pouts, fuming. “Mean.”

He shrugs. “I’m only telling the truth, I like my Obito better.”

At that statement Obito turns red and laughs awkwardly, he promptly goes back into his male form. “Yeah, I like my regular form too.”

He pats his lap and Obito promptly sits in it, he reads out loud to Obito who listens intently, wanting to learn more but Kakashi’s voice is hypnotic and he finds himself lulled to sleep by it.

* * *

Kakashi looks at Obito’s sleeping form in his lap and his heart swells, he found his mate. He runs a hand through his mate’s hair and though asleep he promptly leaned in and nuzzled Kakashi’s hand – truly captivating. He eyes his mate’s pelt carefully, he knows Obito will be upset with him if he steals it and hides it but the absence of the pelt means that Obito can never leave him.

The pros outweigh the cons and he sets Obito down on the futon before grabbing the pelt, it’s extremely soft, and storing it in a crypt underneath the Hatake Estate that no one but himself had access to. It’s the only way to know that Obito would stay with him permanently, he didn’t want another accident to occur where he manages to leave without him knowing.

He growls at the memory of the summer solstice and how everyone was trying to replace Obito with a different seal, they never ever smelt right, and his sweet Obito making his way back to him.

This way he won’t leave Kakashi – he can’t.

When he returns to their room, he ties Obito up in red rope, looping an intricate pattern that displays nicely on Obito’s pale skin – he looks delicious and everything in Kakashi tells him to claim, to bite deep until he leaves marks in Obito’s flesh.

Of course, Obito begins to wake up, he was always good at sensing when Kakashi needed him.

* * *

When Obito woke up, he realized that he was tied by rope – not that Kakashi needed to do that, he won’t be able to leave him anyways – and he could feel the pull of his chakra binding him to Kakashi who is eternally his mate and master.

“You’re beautiful, Obito.” Kakashi says, kneeling between his legs, his hands rubbing Obito’s thighs – the heated look in his eyes makes Obito’s skin crawl.

He looks like the wolf that Obito knows he is but chose to ignore, he looks like a wolf ready to devour their prey until nothing was left – his eyes mad with lust and triumph, having outsmarted him.

“Far too beautiful to have you just up and leave me whenever you please. You’re angry now Obito but you’ll see. We’ll be perfect together; we’ll be together forever, neither of us will ever be alone again.”

The kiss came and Obito has no choice but to accept it, parting his lips to let Kakashi taste and explore the cavern of his mouth. He tilted his neck, exposing it, allowing Kakashi’s teeth – sharp canines and all – trail down his throat and contemplating where to bite. He feels Kakashi’s lips trail down to his nipple, catching it in his mouth, causing him to buck his hips. He feels Kakashi suck his nipple and flick the tip with his tongue before biting it again, his left hand played with his other nipple until Kakashi was satisfied with his work and switched sides.

Kakashi hums, the vibrations making Obito release a small moan, his other hand swept over to touch Obito’s cock. He gropes and pumps it in time with his sucking which cause his mate to release pleasure filled noises. Obito loathed himself for feeling pleasure at such actions, he could smell the subtle sweetness of his slick, he wanted to press his legs closed so he could hide his body’s reactions but he couldn’t do anything that he wasn’t told to do by Kakashi. So, he laid there, whimpering softly until two fingers slipped into his wet cunt.

“I didn’t think you’d be this wet, Obito.” Kakashi croons, sweetly, it makes Obito cry. “Don’t cry, I know it’s scary because it’s your first time but I will take good care of you. I’ll make it feel good.”

He peppers Obito’s cheek with kisses, licking up his sweet tears, as he pumps his finger in and out. His chakra binds Obito to his will forces him to spread his legs wider, to squirm and pant and moan as if he wanted the touch to continue. Kakashi takes it as encouragement and adds more fingers and crooks them a little to hit something inside him that makes him scream.

“Kakashi, Kakashi, Kakashi.” He chants.

The man smiles at him before slipping in between his legs and taking his cock into his mouth, licking him in long wet strokes before completely swallowing him in his mouth. He bobs his head and hums, causing a vibrating motion that has Obito seeing stars, and at the same rhythm he pumps four of his fingers into Obito sopping wet cunt.

He arches his back as much as his binds would let him. “Kakashi, more, please, more. I can’t. I’m gonna cum.”

That wasn’t what he wanted to say, he wanted to tell Kakashi to stop, that he didn’t want anymore.

He comes with a sob, spilling down Kakashi’s throat, and continues to ride the fingers that the man has inside him. He knows, remembers the stories, that he’ll be mounted and used next – that Kakashi will breed him full of his cubs. Kakashi takes his fingers out and Obito’s body tries to chase after them, he cries.

He gets a chaste kiss on the lips. “Don’t worry, Obito. I’ll give you something better than fingers.”

He flips Obito over face down and rump up, and he admires the view his mate displays, his cunt is twitching and produces so much slick that it’s leaking down Obito’s thighs – he wants to eat Obito out till he’s sobbing but that will wait for another time, his mate has been so good, he wants to reward him – his mate is a bitch in heat just for him, he can smell his arousal and pleasure and he wants to drown in it. He takes his cock out and slowly enters Obito, he’s so tight and warm and welcoming, and when he finally pushes all the way through, he can hear Obito sigh in relief.

He can smell Obito’s tears and leans over to lick them away, he quite enjoys these tears his mate produces, and ruts into him eliciting soft whines.

“You told me that selkie were fertile, Obito.” He bites his ear. “That they often give birth to litters. You’ll give me a litter won’t you, whenever I ask for one?”

“Yes.” Obito sobs as Kakashi makes a hard thrust into him.

“It would be nice to have you round with cubs and waddling around taking care of the ones that are already born, a big family like you told me you wanted, that sounds nice…. don’t you think?”

Obito is trying not to think about anything, trying not to reply back, he’s afraid that his chakra will make his thoughts bend to whatever wicked desire Kakashi has. It’s not him, he doesn’t want this. Just like when Kakashi entered him his entrance changed, stretching and loosening to make sure that the man would fit inside. Whenever he tried to deny the man, he could feel his chakra wrap around him, squeezing his throat, reminding of his place.

He feels full, so full, when Kakashi sheathes himself fully into him again. Once he deems Obito ready he wastes no time thrusting in and out at an animalistic pace that makes his mate moan and twitch, Obito widens his legs further to welcome him in. Kakashi continues to thrust into him, hard and fast, he hikes a leg over his shoulder which makes Kakashi’s cock drive deeper into him – if that was even possible, Obito didn’t know. The man keeps hitting his sweet spot and he can only describe the feeling as being ripped apart only to be put back together again. There’s a fire in his stomach and it feels good, so good, his cunt convulses around Kakashi’s cock. He’s hitting that spot inside of him that cause him to see stars and Obito can tell he won’t last.

Suddenly Kakashi halts, rutting into Obito as his knot swells and fills his mate up even further. His knot expands, hitting pleasure spots that both of them didn’t know existed, and Kakashi bites down hard on the nape of his neck causing him to scream and Kakashi to groan as Obito tightens around him, milking him for everything he’s worth. He still ruts into Obito who chases after his master’s cock, wanting to feel more.

Wait… oh… oh no.

Kakashi licks the wound on his nape, in apology for the pain. “You’re such a good boy, Obito. A good mate, just taking what I give you. I love you so much, with this we’ll be together forever.”

He nods, turning his head so he can look at Kakashi who gives him a look filled with so much love it makes his heart ache. “Will you please kiss me, Kakashi?”

His master smiles and bends over to dominate his mouth in a kiss, tongue exploring every crevice, he kisses back frantically when they part a string of drool is left between them.

“So pretty, Obito.” He coos. “My pretty debauched bitch, my little wife, you’ll do whatever I want because I asked you, no?”

“I will.” He says automatically, looking into Kakashi’s eyes, smiling. “Because you caught me, I’m yours forever.”

Obito knows now… truly understands the horror stories he was told as a pup. Getting captured and stolen away is not what is terrible about the tales. It’s that the taken selkie stop wanting to come back.

* * *

No one knows where Lord Hatake Kakashi’s wife came from, they only know that she was beautiful and obedient towards him, allowing him to take her wherever he pleased and whenever he pleased. Many lords looked on with jealously at the Wolf Lord’s wife, wishing such obedience had been groomed into their own wives. She was also fertile, giving him a total of ten healthy children – nine boys and a girl.

Her children remember her fondly, stating that their mother was the paragon of an ideal mate, always warm and ready to help – ever encompassing.

Their mother went to the bright lands before their father who died of heartbreak not long after, but not before gifting his daughter a beautiful black seal pelt that he claimed once belonged to her mother.

It became an heirloom, every Hatake bride would wear it for their wedding ceremony as a blessing for a loving marriage just like the one between Hatake Kakashi and Hatake Obito.

Together till the end, forever and always.


	7. Sweet, Mature rating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Mature  
Summary: A good old everyone survived Kannabi Bridge and Rin is alive AU, Kakashi's thoughts on Obito  
Note: I would like to dedicate this to ameezykana, thank you so much for your support, I hope you enjoy.

Kakashi has never enjoyed sweet things, they were often too soft, too weak, never a challenge. Even when he was old enough to participate in seduction missions, he found his targets boring, it was easy to coax them into his bed. All he needed to do was give them a charming smile and a few honey drenched compliments, they would tell him anything.

Perhaps that’s why Obito intrigued him, why he had fought the other man at every turn when they were younger, he was a puzzle that Kakashi just couldn’t solve.

Obito was painfully loyal, devoted to those he considered family, it was his fatal flaw and he would rather die himself than have anyone else die on a mission. It’s why he often came back to the village bloody from injuries he didn’t need to take, it scared Kakashi and Rin every time – both afraid they would almost loose him again – yet he managed to just get right back up again, grinning as he did so.

It drives him mad, his inner wolf howls angrily at their packmate’s recklessness, but he holds it in.

He doesn’t expect Rin to be the one to explode first. “Do you think your strong, Obito? Do you lose the ability to rationalize and think when you run into an emergency situation? Do you think that you can rely on your mediocre skills, that they’ll help you achieve victory in every battle? You never think of the consequences, you always rush in, and it worries me Obito – worries us… you can trust us, we’re teammates.”

Obito is silent, his lips drawn in a thin line. “I do trust you."

Kakashi continues where Rin leaves off. “You say you trust us, yet you never stop looking for trouble. It’s like you crave more wounds on your body and you keep going even if it’s a bloody mess. You think that your wounds are fixable, that Rin and the other medics in Konoha can patch you up every single time. You think you can be reckless, but one day you’ll reap what you sow and die from the trouble you wrought upon yourself, your sharingan isn’t going to help you in every situation. Stop being naïve, Obito.”

Obito just looks at them for a moment, pausing as if he is taking everything they said in, and he smiles. “Thank you for worrying about me.”

After that Obito stops asking for Rin to be the one to heal his wounds and that worries them both even more. He is still the same, still his Obito, always willing to lend out a hand even it makes him late – loud, brash, cheerful, and determined – but there’s something different about him and it makes Kakashi wonder if he truly knew Obito at all.

* * *

It’s a mistake the first time, he was drunk and his wolf went into overdrive, he was nothing but instinct and Obito had been the one to carry him home. He was so close that Kakashi started salivating at the scent – like laying in an orange field on a warm summer day – he wants to bite, to claim, and when they reach his room he pounces. Pining Obito to the ground and he takes him there on the floor – hard and rough, chasing after his own pleasure, to claim his mate as his own.

In the morning, with his mind intact, Obito is gone but his scent remains and he can’t help but wonder why the other man had been so compliant when he fucked him. He knew full well that Obito could match his movements, that he could throw him off if he wanted to, but he didn’t. He just laid limp, allowing Kakashi to do as he pleased, mewling incoherently as Kakashi pounded into him.

Neither speaks about the event, but Kakashi can’t help the possessive glee he feels at the bottom of his stomach when he sees the bite marks he placed on Obito.

When they are finally alone together, Kakashi asks him about it. “Do you regret it?”

The other man blinks, confused, before a soft smile appears on his face. “No. Do you?”

“No, but I do find you awfully sweet.”

“What’s that supposed to mean, Bakashi?!”

He walks away. “You spoil me.”

“Huh?! How?”

He looks back over his shoulder at Obito. “You let me do whatever I want.”

* * *

Kakashi’s wolf becomes inconsolable after the marks heal, wants to hunt Obito down and claim him on the forest floor, remind the other man that he belongs to Kakashi and no one else. But he knows that Obito is not his, will never be, he has always loved Rin.

Such thoughts make him seethe, he wants but can’t have, and although that night was a mistake, he can’t help but desire Obito again. He recalls vivid images of Obito was his legs spread apart, his entrance fluttering around Kakashi’s cock as he persistently pounded into him, completely dominated and blissed out. Kakashi felt absolutely bewitched and if Obito was a demon sent to make him fall then he would gladly fall into depravity with him.

* * *

Obito appears on his bed after Kakashi comes back from a long mission and he can’t help but wonder if the other man was an hallucination – a taunt by the Gods above – but when he cups Obito’s cheek and the man leans into it, he can’t help but be weak.

“I’m not an illusion, if that’s what you are wondering.” Obito smiles and laces his arms around the Hatake, pressing his forehead to Kakashi’s, he was so close that Kakashi found himself getting lost in his eyes; he feels like he’s in a trance, he would listen to whatever Obito said to him as long as he spoke in that sweet voice, when Obito says the phrase like an eternal promise. “Take me, Kakashi, whatever way you would like.”

Take he did, he will take everything that Obito would be willing to give. He doesn’t have to worry about being too rough with his partner, Obito is solid and strong, he won’t break.

He lets Obito ride him, let’s the other man take his pleasure from him, he bounces on his cock and moans mindlessly. He throws his head back, revealing his throat, offering himself to Kakashi who promptly bites down – hard. Both men are lost in lust, neither saying much, just enjoying the warmth of each other’s bodies. This time Obito stays with him.

His wolf rumbles with content when he wakes up to the smell of Obito cooking breakfast, their mate is where he should be – with them, smelling like them, in their den.

His mate was made for them, he was the only one they will ever have, but he knows he will never truly have Obito. After all, Obito has always looked at Rin and will continue to do so. He’s a cat and they come and go as they please.

* * *

It’s when Obito laughs at him with Naruto at a prank they caught him in that he realizes that Obito is a fox. His impish smile and the mischievous glee sparkling in his eyes tell him everything, this attack was planned beforehand.

Obito blocks his attack, protecting Naruto. “Run, Naruto! He can’t catch us both!”

“Gottcha, Obito-nii!” The boy replies, running into town as Obito runs toward the forest of death.

He’s not actually mad about getting chalk on his face and he knows Naruto would be faster to catch, but chasing Obito down in the forest send a thrill down his spine. He wonders if Obito knew that a hunt did to him and was purposefully teasing them, hiding in the forest.

He grins, excited, he may not be able to sense Obito’s chakra but he knows his scent by heart – would recognize it even in death. Kakashi know Obito won’t make it easy to find him, and his heart pumps in delight, expects the cutting edge and bite as he bombards his prey who matches his moves toe-to-toe. But he knows the Uchiha clan, has worked with many of their members before, knows that they are made for speed and not endurance but Obito has always been an exception – an enigma that Kakashi has never been able to solve and it’s exhilarating.

“That all you got, Hatake?” Obito beams, kunai poised in front of him, challenging.

What a tease.

“You wish, Uchiha.” He says before aiming for Obito’s legs.

His mate successfully dodges it before sprinting away, which is his mistake. “Catch me if you can, Kakashi!”

He ends up running straight into the real Kakashi, who lunges at him and makes them both roll down the forest ground before pinning him down.

Obito laughs, bright and happy, leaning upwards to bump their foreheads together. “You caught me.”

“I did.” He hums, releasing Obito’s hands before settling his head on his chest, enjoying the thrum of his heart.

_Mine._

The other man runs his hand through silver hair, scratching all the good places on his scalp. “Yours.”

Kakashi rumbles low in his throat at that, pleased, he knows that Obito is a fox and that like wolves, foxes mate for life. That what they have is a forever sort of thing, and although Kakashi doesn’t like sweet things, he loves the saccharine delicacy that is Obito.


	8. Words, General Audience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: General Audience  
Summary: A continuation of Chapter 3, where they actually get together, Kakashi doesn’t know how to say ‘I love you’ but Obito assures him that he says it all the time.

Kakashi is confidant, arrogantly so at times though he means well – a mask that he wears to hide how much and how deeply he truly feels. Obito knows this, has grown up with him and been with him long enough to read his tell-tale signs, and perhaps that is why he fell in love with him – no matter how infuriating he could be. He knows Kakashi loves him, would kill for him without a moment’s hesitation, and that is why he finds it surprising that people question the nature of their relationship.

It starts with Kushina who invites him out to tea and dango and pops him a question. “Has Kakashi told you that he loves you?”

It’s such a surprising question that he chokes and coughs. “What?!”

“I’m serious, Obito, has Kakashi told you that he loves you?”

“Why are you asking me this question, Kushina-san?”

“I’m just worried…” Kushina looking petulant. “I don’t want him to hurt you.”

She is best friends with his cousin Mikoto, she knows how devoted they can be to their loved ones, she knows how much it hurts when that loved one betrays them.

The Uchiha madness at it’s finest.

“No. He’s never told me.” Obito pauses for a moment and looks deeply into her eyes. “But he shows me that he loves me in everything he does… Kushina-san, I really appreciate the concern but I know that Kakashi loves me.”

“I know… but still.”

“Kakashi came back for me at Kannabi Bridge, that’s all the proof I need.”

She nods solemnly, Uchiha are stubborn – once they’ve chosen, you belong to them for life – and changes the subject to something funny Naruto did and how he and Kakashi should visit more often. When they part ways he is stopped by Anko who is on her way to Orochimaru’s house.

“I’ve never heard him say a single nice thing to you, Obito-nii, he only yells at you.”

The statement makes him chuckle, it’s adorable that she wants to protect his honour, and he ruffles her hair making her blush. “Thank you, Anko, but that’s just how Kakashi shows his affection. You should run along now or you’ll be late, Orochimaru doesn’t like when you’re late.”

The girl squawks before running away and it amuses Obito to no end, he wishes he could have teased her just a bit more.

He thinks that’s the last of the ‘I love you’ questions for the day but he bumps into Kurenai.

She’s blushing red like the colour of her eyes before she quietly murmurs. “How do you… tell someone that you… l-l-like them?”

He really doesn’t think that he’s the person to be asking advice from, but he’s pretty damn sure that Kurenai is oblivious to Asuma’s straightforward feelings toward her – honestly, he does nothing to hide it, what oblivious lovebirds. “Pay attention to their interests and indulge in them, I guess.”

“But... what if that’s not enough? What if he doesn’t like me back?”

“He likes you, everyone on the continent knows he likes you; he has since the academy.”

“But what if it’s not the same type of ‘like’? He’s never said ‘I like you’ ever.”

“… Let’s sit down, Kurenai.”

He loves his friends, truly he does, but sometimes he wants to knock some sense into their thick skulls. So, he sits down with her and enjoys the shade of a nearby tree, he has time before Kakashi comes home, and decides to educate her about the foolish things Asuma has done to grab her attention.

“Do you remember that extra long limited-edition cat pillow?”

“I remember getting that for my birthday.”

He nods. “At Ichiraku’s they had a contest for the limited-edition long cat pillow that you had liked, but you had to finish a big bowl and ultra spicy ramen to get it. He got all the other guys to help him, except for me, they hadn’t told me about it. but none of them succeeded in finishing the ultra-spicy ramen – not even Gai.”

“Then how’d he get the pillow?”

He gives her a deadpan look. “The next day he came to the Uchiha compound to beg me, on his hands and knees, to get the cat pillow for you. Truly, I was their last resort.”

“Oh…”

“Yeah, I wasn’t going to help him with it considering the disaster of trying to get you flowers that one time without your father noticing.” He shudders at the memory. “But…”

“But?”

“He was really insistent on getting it for you, he wanted to see you happy and I… I’m weak against that… so I ended up eating it and winning it. But, to be honest, I see it as him winning that day because he got to see you smile. And... if I were to tell you all the dumb things he did then we would be here for days, there are things that we helped him with that never came to fruition. But I like to think his actions speak louder than any silly words can, Kurenai, I think that’s love.” He smirks and pats her on the back, startling her. “So, go get ‘im tiger.”

“Thanks, Obito, talking to you always manages to calm my heart.” She stands up, a fire in her eyes, grinning at him. “I’m going to try and confess. I’ll let you know how it goes.”

"You don't need it, but I wish you luck!" He waves her off and knows that her love with succeed.

He continues his route back home, to their home, and is the first one to arrive back to the Hatake Estate. He guesses that Kakashi is busy with whatever hilarious challenge Gai had come up with. Obito is aware that Kakashi could always reject the challenge, but he knows that deep down inside Kakashi never will due to his competitive streak. Also, that he secretly enjoys it, but Obito won’t say that out loud, the antics are entertaining to watch.

It’s sunny so he’s reading outside on the engawa, keeping up with Kakashi’s most prized Icha-Icha books. Personally, Obito does not enjoy them, it’s more porn than plot but he knows Kakashi enjoys them and likes to discuss the characters so he reads them. If only to tease his beloved by using the cheesy pick-up-lines in the novel and bringing up all the unfilled plot holes.

“Tadaima.”

A voice catches his attention and he puts the book down, staring at Kakashi who promptly lies on the engawa and put his head on Obito’s lap. “Okaeri.”

He plays with Kakashi’s hair, knowing full well that the other man wanted to be petted, expecting to enjoy a quiet afternoon together when he asks him. 

“… Do I really not say, ‘I love you’, enough?”

He knows that he loves Kakashi and knows Kakashi loves him and that’s why the sudden question baffles him. “What?”

He knows Kakashi struggles with words, with formulating sentences for the common person to understand – he guesses that it’s a curse of being a prodigy, his nephews are the same – that people misunderstand what he means. Kakashi is more of an action person, has been since childhood. Obito knows that Kakashi loves him from the way he makes sure to stock up on Obito’s favourite candy despite hating sweets.

_“They’re no good for you, Obito. They’re chock full of chemicals.”_

_“Everything is made of chemicals, Kakashi, give me the damn candy.”_

Knows that Kakashi loves him enough to scold him about bad eating habits.

He sees Kakashi’s love in the way he puts a blanket on him when he falls asleep in a weird place, like the floor of their house.

He sees it when he makes sure Obito brings his umbrella when he knows it’ll rains.

He sees it in the way he makes and bring him tea on a cold day.

He hears it when the other man scolds him for forgetting to bring a jacket or scarf in the winter to keep warm, promptly revealing that he brought it for him.

He sees it when Kakashi actually helps him assist the grannies with their groceries and doesn’t complain.

He knows it in the way he gently wipes away Obito’s tears when he cries.

He sees it in the way Kakashi hovers protectively around him after he comes back from the hospital.

He feels it when Kakashi kisses him, long and soft, till their both breathless.

He feels it when Kakashi embraces him and lingers for longer than normal people would.

He knows it in the way the other man silently laces their fingers together when they’re walking in the village.

He knows, has always known, and that’s why he doesn’t like the look on Kakashi’s face, doesn’t like the insecurity and panic.

“I know you love me, Kakashi.”

“Is it enough?”

_Am I enough?_

“Kakashi, look at me, actually look at me.” Obito forcefully moves Kakashi’s head, he was hiding his face in Obito’s stomach, so they’re looking eye to eye. “You tell me, you love me everyday, you tell me using your actions. You told me that you love me when you came back for me at Kannabi Bridge, when you lost your eye for me. For me, that is worth more than any empty words could ever be, sometimes when we fight and I doubt us – doubt that we work, doubt that I could ever be good enough for you – I remember that out of all the people in the village that you chose me and I know… you don’t need to say it out loud, you say it in everything you do and how you move.”

He places a light chaste kiss on the other man’s nose, eliciting a content sigh. “Just like I cry enough for the both of us, I say ‘I love you’ just as much. I adore you just as you are, my feelings won’t stray just because of a few silly words that other people think lift the world. With no meaning, no action behind, it’s worthless.”

“Thank you, Obito.”

_I love you._

He scratches behind Kakashi’s right ear, causing him to rumble happily. “Wanna tell me who asked you such a silly question?”

“No… I don’t want you killing anyone.”

He pouts. “I wasn’t going to!”

“Don’t call anyone else to kill them and make it look like an accident.”

“… sometimes I curse how well you know me.”

“Yet, you're still here."

Obito pauses a moment, taking in his words. “Hey, Kakashi?”

“Yeah?” He replies, eyes closed in bliss, enjoying Obito’s caresses.

“I love you, too.”


	9. Wolf, General Audience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: It's a snowy day when Obito brings his direwolf with him to the village, though he keeps trying to explain to everyone that the wolf is his companion not his summon - no one believes him - and he talks to Rin.
> 
> Warning: Wolf shifter!Kakashi

Obito hears a loud whine and the motion of soft silver fur gently bumping the back of his legs, causing him to stumble a bit.

He chuckles, turning around and squatting down to look at the heterochromatic eyes of the whining creature, and sings. “Yes, my darling wolf? What do you need?”

The wolf huffs, nosing at Obito’s face before turning to face the door.

“You want to go out?”

He receives a happy yip for that and his wolf licks his face, encouraging.

“Ah! You want me to come too.” He scratches its muzzle once before standing. “I’ll just grab my jacket. I’ll be with you in a moment, darling.”

His wolf rumbles happily when he wraps himself in a black trench coat with warm fake fur lined on the inside and an Hatake green scarf.

“Shall we go?”

His question receives another yip and he promptly opens the door to let his wolf out. His wolf chases him to the village, occasionally pouncing and making them tumble through the snow.

Its rough tongue licks Obito, playfully.

“Yes, I know you want to run. Maybe some other time, we have some things to buy in the village.” He pets his wolf’s head, scratching right behind, making the wolf melt and nuzzle into his hands. “Thank you, beloved.”

Eventually, they make their way into the village and the children look in awe at the magnificent wolf at the Uchiha’s side. All wanting to come up and put it but never daring to move, content to watch the creature move in all it’s glory. The adults look at the wolf with reverence and jealousy at Obito for managing to tame such a ferocious creature.

The cashier takes one look at the wolf and sequels. "Your summon is beautiful."

Obito smiles mysteriously, mirth in his eyes as he pays for his supplies. "He's a companion, not a summon." 

The next shop they go to compliment his wolf as well causing it to preen.

"Your summon is lovely, so well behaved!"

He agrees. "My companion is the loveliest in the world."

It happens again and again, Obito corrects them again and again - they never do listen to him.

He is exiting the last shop that he needed supplies from, putting everything into a storage scroll, when a familiar voice calls out to him. “Obito!”

He turns and smiles. “Hey, Rin, how can I help you?”

“Ah, well, I was wondering if you’d seen Kakashi, I was hoping he would go on a mission with me, or actually you could come with me – it’s been a while since we’ve been on a mission together.”

The wolf growls at that statement which startles Rin and makes Obito click his tongue at it causing the wolf to whine, attempting to look sheepish by folding its ears atop its head.

“Oh! You’re summon is with you, too…”

“My darling wolf is not a summon, Rin, he’s my companion.” He strokes the wolf’s back. “Isn’t that right, beloved?”

The wolf rumbles happily at the firm hand in its fur.

“That’s my sweet boy.” Obito coos. “Adorable, isn’t he?”

“Your tastes are… unique, Obito.” Rin sweat drops. “I don’t think normal people would have a wolf su-companion at their side.”

“A shame… they’re really missing out.”

The wolf eyes Rin, wearily, and it makes a shiver run down her spine.

“… what… what will you do if he eats you? You do know that, right? That wolves eat people.”

Obito blinks owlishly before a soft fond smile makes its way on his face, he bends down to scratch his wolf’s head. “That’s part of the fun! They’re so fluffy and loving and playful, the reward is worth the risk.”

“I… I guess.”

“Oh, going back to what you were talking about before... I think it sounds like fun, going on a mission together again.” He grins at her. “I’ll discuss it with Kakashi, I’m sure he’d be up for a run.”

She smiles back, for some reason Obito had a knack for convincing Kakashi to do thing. “Of course, I’ll see you later.”

“I’ll see you later, Rin.” Obito waves her goodbye until he can’t see her figure in the distance anymore and with his hand beckons for his wolf. “You didn’t have to be mean, darling.”

His wolf grunts, miffed at the scold.

“She means well.” Another low petulant sound came from the wolf, making Obito laugh. “Let’s go home now. I’ll even let you chase me since you’ve been so good.”

The wolf barks excitedly, its tail wagging.

Obito winks at the wolf, playful, before he breaks into a run - his heart pounding wildly. The snow crunches beneath his boots, and slows down his movements slightly, his laughter ringing through the open field and forest. He can hear a loud howl and knows his wolf is close, but maybe this time he’ll beat him to their shared home but he knows in his heart that his wolf will catch him before that – he always does. He feels triumphant when he spots the boundary of the Hatake Estate, perhaps this time he’ll win, but just as he was going to jump over, a shadow leaps in front of him and pushes him into the snow.

He laughs at the rough tongue, happily lathing his face, and brings his hand up to pet his wolf. “You caught me again! You’re amazing! Absolutely spectacular!”

He hears a poof and smiles softly, cupping the man’s face in one hand and bending forward so their foreheads touched. “Hello, Kakashi, my beloved darling wolf… did you have fun?”

Kakashi smiles at him, failing to find the words, he brings his lips to Obito’s in a chaste kiss.

_Yes._

Obito nuzzles their noses together in an eskimo kiss.

_I’m glad_


	10. Pet names, General Audience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Obito loves calling Kakashi 'beloved'

Kakashi doesn’t know when it started, can’t pinpoint it, he just knows that Obito had taken to calling him ‘beloved’ and would not stop. He scoffs at the pet name the first time Obito says it, but he can’t help the slight smile that stays on his face for the rest of the day. He thinks Obito will stop eventually, but he never does.

He once asked Obito why he called him that to which his mate replied. _“Because I love you dearly, Kakashi. There’s no ulterior motive. If you don’t like it, I’ll stop calling you that.”_

He shrugs, playing aloof at the time, just telling Obito that he was curious.

But he wonders if his mate started calling him that because he knew it made him feel treasured, loved beyond compare.

He can imagine Obito’s soft voice now calling him over, knows he would obey it like a siren’s call.

_“Beloved, could you pass me the newspaper?”_

_Obito leaning onto his side after a hard mission, head on his shoulder. “Thank you, beloved.”_

_Dark eye twinkling with mischief. “Ooooooooooo, should we follow Naruto, beloved? It could be funny.”_

A warmth always spread across Kakashi when he hears Obito calls him ‘beloved’ – his heart races, his knees feel wobbly, and he is rendered completely speechless – he adores it, craves it even, just like he craves hearing Obito say his name. He wonders if Obito would feel the same way if he gave him a pet name of his own.

He contemplates, has called Obito his mate many times but that is what he is, though he finds that there is nothing fitting to call his mate. Obito is like sunshine, always shining even in the dark, but he finds that the word itself just doesn’t fit somehow. Darling, sweetheart, love, treasure of my heart, honey, sugar, amore, boo, bunny, diamond in the rough, bright eyes, fire cracker, gorgeous, heart and soul – he has thought of many but none of them fit his mate just right, even if he truly is his heart and soul.

It’s when Obito has been away for a long mission and returns to their den that the name comes to him. As soon as he opens the door the other man leaps into his arms, knocking them both over.

“Beloved!” He squeals. “It’s been weeks, Kashi, I missed you a lot! I’m done with my assignments now, so I’ll have more free time, we can go to a hot spring or even go visit ‘the tree in question’ from Icha-Icha – you know, the hallowed ground. Wait, I forgot to ask are you free now? What’s going on with you? What have I missed?”

Obito’s single black eye is sparkling at him and filled with so much warmth and love, that he can’t help but think it looks like a night sky glittering with stars. He hugs the other man and hides his face in the crook of his neck – enjoying his warmth and taking in his scent.

“I missed you too, my moon and stars.”

“What did you call me?” He crows with delight, enjoying the blush that he knows is hidden underneath Kakashi’s mask but can’t see.

He hesitates for a moment, moving back and looking at Obito’s single eye, arms still wrapped around him. “My moon and stars.”

“My moon and stars…” Obito giggles testing the words on his tongue, a bright smile playing on his lips, he kisses Kakashi’s cheek and ruffles his soft hair. “Oh, Beloved, you’re far too good to me.”

“My moon and stars.”

He tilts his head, revealing the crook of his neck, tempting Kakashi. “Yes, beloved?”

“Will you do me a favour?”

“Depends on the favour.”

“Run with me, my moon and stars?”

“Yes, beloved…” He places a kiss on Kakashi’s forehead. “Always.”


	11. Marriage, General Audience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the 'Yearning' verse (Chapter 3, 8, 9, and 10) but with a twist where Madara was killed under suspicious circumstances and his family line is a result of an experiment with his lover, he brings a random baby home and claims her as his heir, which is why Obito has mokuton and suiton.
> 
> Summary: Obito comes back from the Uchiha compound upset one day and tells Kakashi about his family.
> 
> Warning: Madara is actually dead AU, ANGST GALORE (I hope I make you cry)

It’s a rare sight to see Obito angry, but his clan always succeeds with getting under his skin somehow, that he is so angry that he locked himself up in their shared room.

Kakashi sighs, he can already tell tonight is going to be a long one, he knocks on the door. “Obito? My moon and stars? Talk to me, what happened?”

“They asked me to be head.” His mate said, voice void of life. “I said ‘no’.”

“Ah… why? Why would they want you to be head? Isn’t Mikoto’s husband, Fugaku, head of the clan?”

“Not by birthright, he isn’t.” He hears Obito’s bitter laugh on the other side. “I never… I never told you about it, beloved, I didn’t want to burden you… but I am the last of my family line within the Uchiha clan, the last that possesses the bloodline of the original main family, the last of Madara’s line – he’d be disappointed with what the clan has become, obsessed with a bloodline trait.” He sighs, curling into himself, back at the door. “So, they want me to have a child with someone in the family to ‘preserve’ it as I’ve proven myself to be a powerful and competent shinobi that is ‘worthy’ of Madara’s name – that it’s a 'shame' for it to just end with me. That I’m now ‘worthy’ to be considered part of the clan, to be nominated for clan head, a title I do not want nor care for.”

“My moon and stars…”

“It’s absolutely ridiculous, they want me to demand the eye that I gave you back – expect me to take it back from you! Expect you to abandon the Hatake name and be part of the Uchiha clan even though there are plenty who have the Uchiha name. They told me that I can have any bride of my choice, that they will know that they will be second to you. It’s disgusting, beloved, it makes my skin crawl. I told them I would rather rot in hell and that they could quote me on that.” He can hear his mate crying. “I don’t… don’t want it. I want you, just you, no one else, beloved.”

He knocks the door gently, letting Obito know that he is listening. “I know, my moon and stars. I know.”

“They controlled Madara’s life, they controlled my obaa-chan’s life, they controlled my tou-chan’s life, and now they want mine too.” He hiccups slightly, recalling the letters and gifts he found in a special storage scroll that could only be unlocked using his blood. “I have letters that they sent to their lovers, treasured gifts that remain unopened, and letters that they wrote to other members of our line about their hopes for the future and their dreams… and I… I hope that, at least in death, they were able to have their happy ending…”

He remembers his grandmother’s face, kind and warm, but always with a lingering sadness in her eyes. She would stare at a photograph when she thought he wasn’t looking, and he knows now that the girl in the photo must have been her lover, tears in her eyes and murmuring a name softly like a prayer. _“Kaori…”_

Recalls Madara’s letters to someone that he referred to as his ‘vast ocean’ and how the other person called him their ‘boundless sky’. He remembers and feels the affection radiating from the words of a man known for his ruthlessness and cruelty in and out of battle, the gentleness of the words always made him cry. He knows their love was forbidden, knows they managed to have a child together and that their child had an earth and water affinity, knows that they could never truly be together and that it hurt them both to the core.

_‘By the time you get your copy of this letter, I know I will have died in battle, but know that even if I am gone, I will always be with you. That when the wind blows and surrounds you that it is me embracing you. That when the birds chirp and sing in the morning that it is me singing you our song. That when the sun rises that it is me smiling down on you. That when you are sad and it rains that I am crying with you. That when you see the moon shining at night that it is me watching over you, even in your darkest hour. My vast and brilliant ocean, I adore you, always have and always will. _

_I know it will be painful and will be a hard burden to bear, but I hope that you will continue to live and when you finally reach the pure lands know that I will be the first one there to greet you. I am yours forever, even in death. Thank you for loving me, my vast ocean, and goodbye.’_

Obito has never known his father, couldn’t even remember what he looked like, he only knows what his grandmother told him about the man. That he had been murdered for the title of head, that it had been made to look like an accident.

Duty and honour – the words leave a bitter taste in his mouth.

“Beloved?”

“Yes, my moon and stars?”

“I… the reason I…” Obito pauses, he can trust Kakashi with his secret. “I couldn’t preform a proper katon until I was a genin is that, unlike the other Uchihas, I don’t have an affinity for fire. I have a water and earth affinity, I have mokuton and suiton…”

Kakashi’s eyes widen. “You’re part Senju.”

“Maybe? I don’t actually know… but my obaa-chan told me I had to hide it from them, that they’d use it against me.” He can hear sniffling. “But I do know that I never did quite belong there, not even now that they acknowledge me.”

It’s impulsive, it’s reckless, but the suggestion leaves Kakashi’s mouth before he can stop himself. “Marry me, my moon and stars.”

“What?!” Obito unlocks and slams the door open, pupils wide as he shakes Kakashi by the shoulders. “Bakashi, do you have a death wish?! I would never ask you to fight the whole Uchiha clan on my behalf! You could die!” He stops shaking him and murmurs softly. “I can’t… I’m not worth it…”

He embraces his mate, nuzzling his face into his hair, and strokes his back in a soothing motion. “Oh, Obito… my Obito, my moon and stars. You are worth everything.” He kisses the tears that are still running down his mate’s cheek. “What is your answer? Will you marry me, my moon and stars?”

“Yes…” He clings to Kakashi. “Yes, I’ll marry you, I’d love to be an Hatake.”

They whisk themselves away into the night, the moon as their only witness, and exchange vows of devotion.

Obito takes everything that he owns, things he finds important, and stores it away in a storage scroll and leaves it in Kakashi’s house – he’ll sort it out when everything is done. He disappears on his next mission causing an uproar in the Uchiha clan who tirelessly search for him, even asking the Inuzuka for help tracking him down, but to no avail – it was like he vanished from existence. Finding no leads on him, the clan officially proclaim him dead, they take him off the roster – he is no longer a member of the Uchiha clan, no longer bound to their rules, he is free.

Obito returns to Konoha after his name had been erased from the Uchiha family roster, alive and well, and marries Kakashi. He becomes an Hatake by choice, marries into his clan, loving the torment he puts on the Uchiha clan as a collective. They can’t do anything to them or else it will raise suspicion with the rest of Konoha who adore the two men, it makes them seethe having been outsmarted by the dead last Uchiha.

But none of that matters to Obito, what matters to him is that he is married to Kakashi – that Kakashi is officially his husband, that they don’t have to hide like his predecessors did.

After all, at least to the two of them, Hatake Obito has a nice ring to it.


	12. Cubs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Kakashi knows that he and Obito can never have children of their combined blood, was prepared for it when they became an official item, but Obito is full of surprises.
> 
> Warning: A jutsu gone wrong ft. ever amused Orochimaru

Obito knows Kakashi, knows him a little too well. It starts when they are in the market and his gaze lingers on a baby and its mother for a second longer than normal. He can tell in the way that his mate has a ghost of a mile in his visible eye whenever he notices a child call and run up to their parents. He knows the longing that his beloved feels when he looks at his old forgotten wooden toys – ones that once belonged to his own father when he was a babe, and his father before that.

He knows that Kakashi will never bring it up, never ask for more than he can give, because Obito is not a woman. He cannot grow round with his children, his cubs, even if he wanted to and he wishes that he could. He realizes that they could always adopt, could always get a surrogate to carry their child, but he knows that isn’t what Kakashi wants – not what his wolf desires. His wolf wants children that have both their bloods running through their veins, even just one if he could, and Obito has never felt more useless.

He wishes he could give his beloved the pack he desires, that they both want as Obito has always wanted a big family as well, but he can’t and that’s what hurts him the most.

That’s why when Kakashi goes away for a long mission that Obito begins his research. He looks through the old Uchiha heirlooms he kept when he left the Uchiha clan officially, looks through Madara’s old letters and gifts and tries to find out how they made his grandmother. Not that he finds much, there is no true detail about her conception, only a small scroll with an odd seal on it.

It’s a risk, playing with seals he doesn’t know about, it could backfire on him badly… but… for the sake of Kakashi’s happiness, Obito can argue that it’ll be worth it.

However, he does research fuinjutsu more – subtlety asking Kushina and Minato about the dangers of seals and the meanings behind each stroke of the seal – just to be on the safe side before he attempts anything. Besides, he doesn’t think his great grandfather would put anything dangerous in a time capsule scroll meant for his descendants.

He knows that the seal requires blood from both parents, which Obito has, to create an embryo and that the embryo required an incubator of sorts which is why he goes to Orochimaru for help.

“Let me get this straight.” Orochimaru starts, his golden eyes shining with amusement. “Your grandmother was a synthetic human of sorts, the child of Madara and his lover, and you are trying to find out how she was produced?”

Obito nods sheepishly. “That’s the gist of it.”

“Mmhmm… well, I’ve never heard of such happenings within the village.”

“Yeah, it was kept under wraps by the Uchiha clan.” He sighs. “I only know about it because my grandmother mentioned it when she gave me the time capsule that Madara left behind… I want… my husband wants a child, one that is both of ours and as foolish as it may be, if I can figure out how they made my grandmother than I can give him one. I thought that if I brought the seal that they used that you would be able to help me figure it out.”

Orochimaru looks at his friend’s determined expression and smiles fondly. “I can see what I can do.”

“Thank you, Oro.”

* * *

When Orochimaru agreed to help Obito he hadn’t expected all three of the embryos to survive – whomever Madara’s lover was, they were a genius – they had agreed to produce three of the embryos using the seal to ensure that at least one would survive not all of them. What had been more surprising is that due to the Hatake bloodline that the fetuses would shift from one form to the other.

“What? Are those dogs? I thought we were developing human children.”

“Oh, Oro! That’s the Hatake Bloodline in them, they’re wolf shifters.” He looks at the developing fetuses in the large glass incubation tube tenderly. “Grow strong, ok? We can’t wait to meet you.”

Obito talks to the growing children everyday, telling them stories and singing soft tunes to them, as if knowing who Obito was they would move along with us voice which delighted both men to no end. Eventually, they develop into full grown babes with silver hair – which surprises Orochimaru as he felt like Obito’s genes would have more of a dominating factor – and they were all male.

“Huh.” Obito says, confused. “I guess I’ll try for a girl next time.”

“… That’s if you can keep these children alive, Obito.” The other man deadpans.

“Oro! I am perfectly capable of taking care of children.”

They banter for a little while before they hear a crack and both turn, one of the children had broke free, and see a tiny wolf cub on the ground.

It whines and Obito picks the small creature up, cradling it in his arms, and nuzzles it softly. “Hello, little one, I’m so very pleased to meet you.”

It lets out a weak yip and the sound is the most beautiful thing Obito has ever heard.

“Have you thought of names for them?”

“Well… yes.”

* * *

Kakashi steps into the house, locking the door behind him and walks down the hall to their shared bedroom, wanting to snuggle up to Obito after a long mission. But he stops dead in his tracks when he smells three odd scents mixed with Obito’s – they aren’t bad smells, in fact he would say he likes them, that they smell like pack. He doesn’t smell any distress coming from his mate, so he assumes that they have guests over.

… but what are they doing in his and Obito’s bedroom?

Are they having a slumber party?

He rakes a hand through this hair, he did come home earlier than expected so it can’t be helped, and opens the door to their shared room.

The sight that greets him makes him drop his bag in sheer shock, his inner wolf rumbling and yipping happily at the sight – their mate was sitting on the futon surrounded by silver-haired cubs, their cubs, his inner wolf is ecstatic that their mate gave birth to their cubs while they were away – Kakashi mentally slaps himself at that thought, logically knowing that Obito can’t give birth due to being male, those babies aren’t theirs but his wolf begs to differ.

Obito turns to him with a baby bottle in hand, a silver-haired babe in his arms, eyes wide. “Okaeri, beloved! I didn’t expect you’d be home so soon…”

“We got the mission done early…” He looks at the two other babes sleeping soundly on a futon beside their own. “… Where did you get the babies, my moon and stars?”

“Uhhhhmmmm… Surprise?” Obito is sweating bullets at the glower he is giving him. “We’re parents!”

“What do you mean… that we’re parents? Where did they come from? What did you do when I was gone?”

“Ah. Well… they’re our babies, I made them using our DNA.”

“What?”

Obito sighs, patting the unoccupied part of the futon and he sits down as prompted. “You… I know you wanted children, but I can’t give birth… I’m a man after all, but… remember how I told you about my grandmother? How she was the product of an experiment?”

He nods, solemnly. “I remember.”

“I… I found notes on the method that Madara and his lover used to make her and replicated it.” Obito bites his lip, guilty. “I know… I should have asked you first, but I noticed how your gaze lingered on families with children and I… I wanted to give you that too, I wanted to give you a family. I’m sorry, please don’t be angry.”

Kakashi looks at Obito who is trembling, afraid of his reaction, and at their cubs – oh kami, he loved saying their cubs – and leans over to kiss his mate on the forehead. “Thank you for the gift, my moon and stars.”

Obito brightens at that and beams at him. “Would you like to hold, Shuukaku, beloved?”

He smiles back and feels his heart swell with love. “You named our son in homage of my father?”

“Of course! He’s the first born, after all.” Obito transfers the baby over to Kakashi’s open and waiting arms. “Mind his head, beloved.”

He brings the sleeping child up to his face and smells him, he smells like both of them – like an Hatake, like lightning – and knows that he is, without a doubt in the world, theirs. He can’t help but break out into a bark like laughter when he sees that the other babies have shifted and decided to run amok around the room – Hatakes indeed. Obito goes over and picks them both up and settling them in his arms, and like magic they fall right back asleep to Obito’s comforting smell.

“My moon and stars?”

“Yes, beloved?”

“What are the other cubs’ names?”

“The one in my left arm is Takeshi, and the one in my right arm is Haruka.”

“Good names.” He hums, pleased. “Shuukaku, Takeshi, and Haruka, huh?”

“Yes.”

The sit in silence for a bit, enjoying each other’s warmth and company, watching over their cubs fondly when Kakashi says. “We’re not going to get much sleep in the next little while.”

Obito nods in agreement. “Probably not, but it’s worth it.” 

“Yes… yes, it is.” His warm gaze transfers from their cubs to his mate, a soft smile present on his face. “Thank you, my moon and stars – you’ve given me more than I deserve.”

Obito leans onto his husband’s side, head on his shoulder, and huffs. “You deserve the world, beloved. At least, let me spoil you a little bit, Bakashi.”

He rests his head on top of Obito’s head and rumbles contently. “How many more can I have then, Obito?”

“… Let’s just stick with three for now.” His mate whispers softly, a promise. “But, I suppose, if you have the energy to raise them with me then I’ll give you as many as you like, beloved.”

He almost howls at that statement, almost, but he keeps silent and enjoys the night with his young family – excited for whatever the future brings.


	13. Team Kakashi vs Hatake Triplets, General Audience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what the title says, also part of the yearning verse (Chapter 3, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12)

Kakashi and Obito had been requested by their old sensei, Minato, the Fourth Hokage to go on a week long mission. He even suggested using Kakashi's genin team - Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura - to watch their three children and while he respects his sensei's decisions this particular one made Obito weary. Their children were a little bit too energetic for the normal genin... even Rin had a hard time with them sometimes and she's a jounin...

He is just about to voice his concern but Kakashi beats him to it. "I'm sorry, Minato-sensei, but we'll need chunin to look after our cubs - the genin aren't ready."

"OI!" Naruto shouts angrily, full of fire. "What do you mean we can't look after three little kids?! You better believe we can, Kakashi-sensei!"

Sakura nods. "I hate to agree with Naruto, but he's right. Three children won't be too hard to look after, I babysit all the time."

Sasuke just grunts in agreement.

Obito looks at them, vacantly, and looks back at Kakashi - tilting his head ever so slightly.

_Their funeral, beloved._

He looks at his genin and shrugs. "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you."

"WE CAN DO IT!" His students give an indignant yell at him, making Obito smile wider, and they both know that his students will live to regret that statement.

* * *

Obito takes one look at the house when they return and can’t help but cackle at the sight, Kakashi’s poor genin, the house was in chaos.

Furniture was not destroyed but they definitely weren't where they had been left, papers and scrolls laid hazardously on the floor, feathers from the ripped pillows were everywhere, crayon drawings were on the sliding doors that oddly enough depicted the deaths of the genin, food was splattered on the floor and was designed to look like blood and human entrails, and when Obito glanced up at the ceiling he could see a array of pink paint.

He wonders how they got it all the way up there... wait, actually, how did they even get pink paint?

He shakes his head, confused.

How did they even get paint?

They don’t have it just lying around the house.

His husband whistles. “They really did a number on them, huh?”

“Mhmmm.” Obito turns to him. “We should look for your genin… it was probably too difficult a task for them.”

They find Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura huddled inside an unused closet looking equally embarrassed and mortified. Naruto looked the best out of the three, he only had some baby food smeared on his orange jumper. Sakura’s once pink hair was now green and looked like it has been set on fire at some point – that was probably Takeshi’s doing. Sasuke was in an even worse state, he was covered in paint and glitter and tinsel and looked like a demented arts and crafts project gone wrong – or maybe terribly right, if you liked abstract art that is.

Kakashi snorts at his students, he knew the mission would be too hard for them but they wouldn’t listen.

“What happened?” Obito asked before he could stop himself and the three genin stop gawking at the two as if they were trying to discern illusion from reality, he thinks that's Haruka's doing.

“Oh! Thank goodness you’re here, Kakashi-sensei, Obito-sensei! You two are actually here!” Sakura cries in relief, practically hysterical. “They called their wolf summons, sensei, we weren’t prepared.”

“Evil, slippery, vile, children.” Sasuke mutters, traumatized. “A mission from hell…”

Naruto just puts his hands in a praying position. “I’m ready for the sweet embrace of death, believe it.”

Obito shakes his head, running a hand through his hair. “We told you three that watching our children is for chunnin, not genin, but you wouldn’t listen – you need to talk less and listen more. Out of the closet you three.” He helps them out, but they’re still clutching onto each other for dear life in the middle of the destroyed living room - terror permanently plastered on their very beings.

“This is a lesson for you three.” Kakashi smirks at them, causing the three to fire off at him – annoyed.

He sighs, truly his husband loved riling his students up, and shouts “Shuukaku! Takeshi! Haruka! Come here!”

There was a thump and then a shout in perfect unison. “Okaeri, Kaa-chan. Okaeri, Tou-chan.”

They could hear the thump of little feet on the hard wood, excited to see their parents no doubt, and the door slides open to reveal three innocent looking silver-haired toddlers who despite obviously being the ones to start the chaos are completely clean – no dirt on them, whatsoever.

They all froze into place when they saw the look on their mother’s face.

“Kaa-chan?” They all asked, hesitantly.

“In front of me, cubs.” They obeyed immediately, not daring to run away. “Did you three have fun while we were away?”

They all nod enthusiastically.

“That's what I thought... judging from the state of our home… Let me guess.” Obito hums, looking at his adorable children. “Takeshi came up with the plan, Haruka tied up the loose ends, and Shuukaku implemented it and led you three to victory – making sure that your Tou-chan’s gennin wouldn’t get close to you three or escape by using lightning type chakra traps, right?”

They nod again, happily – their mother was so smart, he always knew what they were doing.

He turns to face the three gennin and grins, proud of their children. “Now that is teamwork! They took you three down easily because they know each other’s strengths and weaknesses and filled in for one another instead of fighting each other in everything they do; next time, try to find something that you can agree on and fight to achieve it together, it’ll bring results, or else… every mission with end of like this.” He says the next part kindly but firm. “If they were enemy ninja you would be dead, Kakashi is right, this is a lesson for you three.”

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura are all horrified at that thought and all swore that they would get better at teamwork – none of them wanted to fight the wolf children from hell.

Kakashi chuckles, amused at the traumatized state his students are in – it serves them right for being so cocky.

Obito shakes his head, truly the souls of the gennin have left their body, he turns back to face the cubs. “My darling cubs, you’ll need to apologize for your actions! Look at what you’ve done to your Tou-chan’s gennin! They’re mentally scarred for life now, you ruined perfectly good genin.”

“Maa… Obito, they’ll be fine.”

He points at Naruto and waves his hand, who is on the floor, soul having left his body ages ago. “Look at them, beloved, look at them good.”

“Maa… Maa… I see what you mean.” He claps loudly, gathering their cubs’ attention. “Apologize, now.”

“We’re sorry!” They chorused, in perfect unison.

Obito and Kakashi go up to pat their cubs on the head, ruffling their hair and eliciting happy rumbles.

“Go to the bathroom now and clean up for bath time. Kashi, go help them.” Obito tells them gently. “I’ll deal with Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura.”

Father and cubs salute. “Hai, Kaa-chan.”

Naruto (who has risen from the dead), Sakura, and Sasuke all looked gobsmacked watching the three demon children obey Obito as if they were always perfect angels. They help Obito clean up the house till the house is sparkling and when they leave the triplets look at them from behind their oblivious mother who is waving ‘goodbye’ to the genin and smirk – eyes glowing, a promise of worse for next time, and the genin shiver in fear for their lives.

Kakashi looks at his adorable cubs and back at his sweating genin and can’t help but chuckle, amused, and he can’t help but wonder who’s mischief his children inherited – his or Obito’s, perhaps both.


	14. Slow dance, General audience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A waltz under moonlight when the children are asleep.
> 
> Some of the lines are from the Addams Family movie.

The moon is full tonight and it makes Kakashi blood sing with want but not for a hunt, not a chase. He lays there for a moment, still, trying to join his family in the land of dreams but fails to do so. He shifts and moves so he is outside the futon, careful not to wake his mate and pups and looks down at their sleeping forms.

He is content, he reaches a hand to stroke his lovely mate’s cheek. “I would die for you… my moon and stars… I would kill for you, either way I would be in bliss.”

No one could compare to his mate, no one at all. If his mate had gone to the pure lands when they were both young shinobi he would have taken Kakashi’s heart with him. He would have his mate or no one at all. If he didn’t have Obito then there is no doubt in his mind that he would have worked himself to the bone, till there was nothing left of him, if only to reach the place where Obito was quicker.

“Mmmmmm… you’ve become sappy over the years, Kashi…” His mate murmurs, opening his sparkly love filled dark eye, tender and fond. “Can’t sleep, beloved?”

“Did I wake you?”

“Not at all, the moon sings to me now as it does you.” Obito’s plush lips quirk into a soft smile. “What is on your mind, beloved?”

“Would you believe me if I said you, my moon and stars?”

The statement makes his mate laugh, quietly as to not wake their cubs. “Oh, what a sappy wolf you’ve become, my darling sappy wolf, beloved.”

“You do this to me, my moon and stars.” He captures his mate’s lips in a kiss. “You’ll have to take responsibility for the rest of our lives.”

“I know.” Obito exits the futon, bundling their sleeping children up in the blanket, before standing. “Shall we have tea, beloved?”

He nods and stands to follow Obito into the kitchen and watches as he brews their tea. He loves drinking Obito’s tea more than when he made it himself, despite being the same tea leaves and water, he never made it quite like his mate did – their cubs were adamant that their ‘mother’ had to brew their tea, they didn’t like his tea at all, though he is inclined to agree with them. He prefers Obito’s tea as well – it was strong with a natural subtle sweetness and never left a bitter after taste, fragrant but not overly so that it made his nose crinkle, and it was hot but not to the point where he would burn his tongue – he tried to get his mate to teach him how he made it but he never could replicate the flavour.

They take the tea out to the engawa, watching the stars shine in the night sky, and Obito leans onto his side so his head is resting on his shoulder.

“A beautiful night, don’t you think?”

He hums his confirmation, nuzzling his mate’s hair, and an idea pops into his head. He stands up and faces Obito so they are looking at each other eye to eye, he outstretches his hand, opening his palm for his husband to grab.

He gives Obito a coy smile, voice low and rumbly, he looked so seductive that Obito swears the other villagers would get a heart attack and promptly die. “When was the last time we danced together, my moon and stars?”

“Oh, beloved…” He glances at his dork of a husband and throws his head back and laughs, eye filled with glee, and places his hand into Kakashi’s offered hand. “Hours ago…”

They waltz under the moonlight and fill the empty night with breathless laughter, eyes filled with adoration and devotion, playful and tender like a game that only they knew.


	15. Modern Yakuza AU, Explicit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to my usual schedule of Dark!Kakashi
> 
> Summary: Shisui can't help the shiver the runs down his spine every time he meets the Hatake Group's head.
> 
> Warning: Dark!Kakashi, Possessive Behaviour, Obsessive Behaviour, Forced Voyeurism, Shibari, Fisting, Fingering, Toys, Bad BDSM, Exhibitionism, Blindfold, Sensory Deprivation, Negotiation, Mind break, DEAD DOVE: DO NOT EAT, NOT FOR THE FAINT OF HEART!

Shisui is nervous, he hates being alone with the Hatake Group Head, usually Obito would be the one to deal with the man but Obito wasn’t here anymore. He wasn’t with the Uchiha Group anymore, he had been taken by the Hatakes after the last joint mission that the two groups had together – which is why Shisui is here, its been months, to negotiate with the Head for Obito’s freedom. He’s one of the best assassins they have, they can’t lose him, especially not after the incident with the Senju.

He bites his lip nervously as he waits in the lobby – truly, he doesn’t know how his cousin got himself into this mess, everyone knows that he’s a happy-go-lucky idiot sometimes, but Shisui doesn’t know how Obito could have angered the ‘Beast Under Moonlight’. His cousin is passionate, as all people in the Uchiha group are, but he’s not a complete idiot – he knows when he should back off, when he’s gone to far – that’s why they know Obito’s alive.

A man with short brown hair and a vacant expression comes to greet him. “My name is Yamato Tenzou. I’ll be taking you to see our head, he is expecting you.”

Yamato Tenzou… codename ‘Wrathful Druid,’ one of the Hatake Head’s best men…

Shisui stiffly nods at the man and follows him when he is beckoned.

He can’t help but scream in his head, Obito can never make it easy for anyone – he can only hope that the head isn’t to pissed at his cousin.

He is lead to a pair of large oak twin doors with howling wolves engraved onto them, fitting for a beast. As soon as he stands in front of the beautiful doors it opens for him and he enters.

The Hatake Head’s office was large and clean, pristine – as to be expected be the head of a Yakuza group – there were no signs of blood, fingerprints, bullet holes, or even dents in the wall from a fight that undoubtedly broke out at some point. Sunlight filtered in from the large windows at the back of the room and frame Hatake Kakashi in a soft glow, he looked like a god on earth. Shisui would argue that he is the most ethereal being that he’d ever seen – his shining messy silver locks, his storm blue eyes that seem like they could stare into his soul and judge his worth, he is tall and filled out with muscles that Shisui is silently drooling at as the man’s clothes aren’t leaving anything to the imagination, and although the bottom of his face is hidden by a mask, anyone would be able to tell how handsome he is – if it weren’t for the fact that the man is a psychopath with his cousin wholly in his lap.

He mentally slaps himself – don’t fall in love with the enemy.

Shisui takes his seat on a chair on the other side of the man’s wooden desk, giving him a clear view of the horrifying situation that Obito managed to put himself in. Hatake Kakashi, regal as always, sits in his chair with Obito’s smaller figure in his lap – deep bite marks and blooming bruises painting his pale skin, mouth filled with a ball gag, blindfold over his eyes, and noise cancelling earplugs in his ears – dressed in a thin white kimono with a red sash that barely held onto his body, the kimono was not covering anything. He could see his cousin’s ass, as well as the intricate designs the red rope make on his pale chaffing skin – and as nice and pert as it is, he doesn’t want to see it – the man’s arms are held back by leather cuffs that have a cord connected to a shock collar around his neck, one wrong move and he’d choke himself.

Shisui is horrified, he’ll never be able to erase the image from his mind, his cousin looks like a bad parody of a newlywed debauched bride.

Kakashi is silent but he can see the sadistic pleasure that makes the other man’s eyes glow, eyes fond as he looks at the man in his lap and strokes his back in a mocking comfort. “I assume you brought leverage?”

“How much do you want for Obito?”

The silver haired man blinked slowly before his lips curled into an amused smirk. “What do I need money for?” His hand reaches down Obito’s thigh, giving it a soft pat – a silent order to spread his legs which the other man does instantaneously. “Try again, little Uchiha.”

“Drugs?” He asks, unsure.

“Mmmmmm… oh little Uchiha.” Kakashi laughs, sharp and condescending. “You’ve forgotten that my empire has the largest opium operation in the world… try again.”

Kakashi pushes the hem of the kimono, revealing Obito’s entrance that is plugged with a large toy – Shisui does not know how it even fit inside and also doesn’t want to find out why – and caged cock that is red and weeping.

“You’re a sick bastard, you know that, right?” Shisui almost growls but refrains himself, he has to save Obito. “What… what do you want? What has Obito done to you?”

He hums. “I am aware of what I am, little Uchiha. I’ve always been… different.” He takes the toy out of Obito before he rams it back in causing the bound man to squirm as he hits that sweet bundle of nerves. “Do you know how many times that I’ve made Obito dry orgasm since I got him?”

"Stop avoiding the question, Hatake." Shisui grits his teeth and spits. “What. Do. You. Want. Hatake?”

He looks at Shisui in the eye, never breaking his gaze as he pumps the toy in and out of Obito and makes the man scream. “I’ve made him dry orgasm exactly three hundred sixty-five times… I don’t think his body will remember how to orgasm properly without something in his ass filling him… at first it was difficult… Obito has always been a fighter after all and tried to deny the pleasure I was giving him, but after dosing him, he’s been far more receptive to my touch…”

Shisui is shocked, not knowing how to bring the conversation back to the negotiation, watching his cousin be raped and molested by the man in front of him. His eyes widen when Kakashi takes the monster dildo out of his cousin’s entrance, it was as big as his own fist.

“Good boy, Obito.” Kakashi coos as he slammed his fingers into Obito’s ass, the other man jerks in his binds and sobs, greedily swallowing the man’s fingers– he pumps in and out, consistently playing with Obito’s prostate, making him convulse and mewl – he is still looking at Shisui. “Well, little Uchiha? What do you have to offer?”

“I don’t understand! I don’t know what you want!” Shisui yells, desperate. “Please, I don’t know what Obito did but he’ll make it up to you! Just… please let him come home.”

“Home? Obito is home with me.” Kakashi murmurs, softly, reverent. “To tell you the truth, little Uchiha, I have everything I want right here. I have no need for money or drugs, nor do I desire guns or political power. I only ever wanted Obito back at my side, in my home with me again.”

“What?”

He chuckles, wolfish and cruel. “Did you not know, little Uchiha, that I’ve known Obito since childhood? That he had been mine since we were young, that your family had all but given him to me and my father? I knew from the first time I saw him that he was mine, he was adorable – no matter how I acted he always insisted on trying to be my friend, to get me to acknowledge him, even if I made him cry – his tears were delicious than and even now. Back then he would do anything I asked as long as I praised him, sunny and compliant, loud and always ready to lend a helping head. He even used himself as a shield when somebody almost took my life, my brave and loyal but foolish Obito, always at my side until your family took him away from me. When I saw him again, he had changed. You all changed him, he wasn’t mine anymore – I knew I had to get him back, by force if I had to, it took a few years but now… now he’s utterly mine once more.”

Shisui didn’t know what to say about that. “I’m going to enjoy killing you.”

“Maa, as if you’d get the chance… besides the Uchiha can’t risk getting into another gang war after what happened with the Senju. So, you might as well give up.” He shrugs nonchalant, taking his fingers out of Obito to reveal his gaping entrance that leaked with come, lube, and blood – he strokes Obito’s caged cock in time with what he says next causing him to jerk in his bindings and squirm, choking slightly. “Lovely, isn’t it? We made a lot of progress while he’s been _home_.”

He adjusts Obito’s position on his lap so the other man was straddling either side of his thigh, his backside facing a mortified Shisui, to present his exposed ass and cock. He slaps Obito’s ass causing him to yelp and for the walls of his hole to flutter, stretched and a dark shiny pink from the onslaught of abuse. “Beautiful, isn’t he? Absolutely bewitching…”

Shisui has no time to retort when Kakashi decides to curl his hand into a fist, folding his thumb in, pushing into Obito who’s opening took Kakashi’s entire wrist and forearm, his cousin whimpers and trembles as the Hatake pumps his arm into his body – hard and unremorseful. Soon the screaming starts again, and Obito is thrashing around desperately on the man’s arm. Eventually his body spasms and shakes uncontrollably with unwanted pleasure, copious amounts of drool leaking from the gag, as Kakashi moves his arm out of him. He slumps over and collapses onto Kakashi’s chest, breathing heavy, having endured another dry orgasm.

“I’ll never get enough of watching him in the throws of passion. He was scared at first, didn’t know how to act or deal with the pleasure, but now he takes everything I give him like a good little whore – my whore. He’s anything and everything I want him to be.” Kakashi murmurs, adoration shining in his eyes as he nuzzles his cheek into Obito’s hair and places a chaste kiss on his forehead, his other hand reaching for the red blind fold and pulling it off to reveal Obito’s unfocused eyes. “My cherished bride, my Obito. Won’t you give your cousin a smile, hmmmm?”

Shisui isn’t sure what Kakashi did to Obito, but when his eyes land on him, he smiles but there is no familiarity in the smile – it’s small and polite, demure even, eyes completely void – his cousin doesn’t recognize him, doesn’t know where he is.

Kakashi snaps his fingers, bored. “Tenzou, escort the little Uchiha out, will you? Our conversation is done.”

On cue the man from before takes a kicking and screaming Shisui away, and the last thing he sees is Kakashi’s triumphant expression and as much as he hates to admit it Shisui knows that their Obito is gone.

“My lovely sweet songbird, won’t you sing for me?”

There’s no escape for him.


	16. Modern AU!Eligible Bachelor, General Audience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on this post by tumblr user siniristiriita
> 
> Story idea: the most wanted woman in town has announced that she’ll only marry the one who can open her front door with the key around her cat’s neck. Many men try to hunt the cat down, chase and trap it, but to no avail, the cat is simply too quick, smart and clever and always finds a way to evade and avoid them.
> 
> You are the first one to figure out the obvious: Do not chase the cat. The cat is befriendable. Get the cat to trust you, to genuinely enjoy your company, and you can hang out with the cat. You may eventually be allowed to touch the cat. The cat will freely let you take the key.
> 
> Secondary plot twist: the woman is a shapeshifter. She is the cat.
> 
> In this case, both Kakashi and Obito are male, and I've changed cat to wolf-dog

Obito is going on his daily morning jog when he sees the fluffiest looking wolf-dog, he thinks, he’d ever seen on the forest path – it has a collar so he assumes it belongs to someone. It looks really soft and he wants to get to know it better, wants to pet it, so he trails a safe distance behind it. The dog eventually halts its movements and decides to take a nap on the pavement. Obito looks around for an owner to appear, but no one does, so he takes it as a sign from the gods that he can watch the majestic creature just a little longer.

He swears that the dog’s silver fur was glowing in the light, otherworldly even. He gushes when the dog moves around trying to find the right spot in the sun, adorable, it’s tail swishing. Sadly, his legs start protesting against him standing and watching the cute dog so he bows, bidding it a silent farewell, before he makes his way back to his house.

He sees other dogs, all adorable, but none of them compare to the wolf-dog he saw the other day.

He sighs, wanting to know the owner of the beautiful dog if only so he could play with it.

He would even walk it for free, wolf-dogs needed more exercise than the average dog after all, and he is full of energy.

His thoughts are filled with the hope of seeing the dog again when he overhears the women in his office talk, he doesn’t mean to eavesdrop but they’re really loud.

Kurenai, he can tell from the voice, says. “Hatake Kakashi has announced that he’ll date the person who gets the key around his dog’s neck!”

“I heard that the dog has a temper!” Anko chimes in. “No one has even gotten close without it growling at them and ripping through iron cages with it’s bare teeth.”

“The man’s loaded apparently, old money, so why this farce? He’s extremely handsome, he could have anyone he wanted. Why the dog?” Kurenai questions.

Obito snorts at that, most animals are loyal to their owners first and foremost – it makes sense why this Hatake guy let his dog go wild, he doesn’t want anyone to force a marriage with him anymore.

“Dogs are loyal creatures. Maybe he trusts its judgement, sounds crazy if you ask me.” Anko replies. “What about you, Rin? Still trying?”

Oh, Rin… he asked her out a while ago but she said her heart belonged to someone else, she likes the weird Hatake guy.

“Yes, but aren’t all challenges worth the risk?” Rin remarks, admiration in her voice.

Obito feels sick… he doesn’t think people or animals should be put through this, they aren't prizes to be won. He prays for the Hatake man’s dog – he hopes no one catches it, for both their sakes. He decides that he’ll work remotely at home from now on, too many interruptions, he’s in IT so it’s not a huge deal.

Before he leaves the office, he runs into the wolf-dog again in the park. Its storm blue eyes staring at him before blinking slowly and tilting its head to the side.

“Do you want me to pet you?”

It snorts at him and bumps into his side.

Obito tentatively raises his hand and pets the head, the dog giving a happy snort, seeing no signs of rejection he goes down on one knee and begins to pet the entire head. He scratches underneath the muzzle and behind the ear causing it to making rumbling noises and encouraging yips.

“Who’s a good boy? Do you know who the good boy is” He coos, grinning when he notices its tail wagging. “Yes! You’re right, darling! You are the good boy! Absolutely amazing and spectacular and so so soft! Like a cloud, darling. You’re so good.”

They eventually part, much to Obito’s disappointment, and he watches the dog leave and hopes for a next time. It ends up being like a clockwork, his schedule seems to follow the dog’s schedule exactly – it’s out whenever he is out and that means pets galore. After a week of his insistent petting, the dog grows comfortable enough to rest its head in his lap and snooze. When this happens Obito cannot move from the bench at all, he’s been chosen, he has to wait for the puppy to wake up. It’s too cruel to wake it up after all that time spent trying to find a spot to rest.

Obito keeps petting the dog in its sleep, it’s so fluffy and well-groomed, he can’t help it. But one day, it occurs to him.

Doesn’t this dog have an owner?

Where is the owner?

What is its name?

“Darling, do you have a name?” He questions the sleeping puppy, looking underneath it’s fur he finds a black cord rather than a collar but the only thing attached are house keys – how odd. “Huh… it’s like you owner doesn’t want you to be returned by a stranger… but we can work with that, the keys can only belong to one house. Can’t we, darling?”

The dog barks happily in return and it’s the most precious thing Obito has ever heard.

“Hello to you too, darling! Now that you're awake, shall we get something to eat? Are you hungry?” The dog barks again and looks at him with the most adorable eyes. “Of course, you are! Lucky for you, I have some chicken. Let’s go home.”

He leads the dog into his home, laughing as it makes its way into his kitchen. He grabs the roasted kitchen from the fridge and a large bowl from the cupboard, placing it on the counter, before he washes his hands so he can rip the chicken up for the dog who waits patiently for him to finish. When he deems the amount as more than enough, he sets the large bowl down on the floor for the dog, who eagerly goes at it – enjoying the roasted chicken.

Once the dog is done, it goes over to him and he picks up the now-empty plate and drops the plate off into the sink.

Giving the dog another pet, he whistles and beckons for it to follow his outside to the front yard. It looks back at him and whimpers, playing with his heartstrings.

“Oh, none of that, darling. You should run along home. I’m sure whoever your companion is, is missing you along with these keys… you should go back to them… if it were me, I would miss you very much so.” The dog looks at him once more, giving him a parting bark, before leaving. He watches the beautiful creature until he can’t see it anymore and goes back into his empty home.

* * *

No person has frustrated Kakashi more than the man that appeared in front of him at the park. Ever since he was young people would chase after him to get his affection except for this one guy. Countless and now faceless people have chased him since he moved here, to get rid of the old stalkers only to gain new ones, leading him to declare that they had to find his ‘dog’ and take the keys from around its neck to unlock the front door before he would date them.

Kakashi figured that he would tackle the shapeshifter issue once it came up, but all the suitors do is chase him. They try to outrun him which is foolish considering that wolves can run for a longer distance than humans. They also try to trap him, not realising how clever and agile he is in wolf form. He’s doing great avoiding human existence until he shows up, smelling like an orange field on a warm summer’s day.

Their first meeting was strange. Kakashi had been prepared for the worst, but to his surprise the dark-haired man walks a safe distance behind him. He pretends to let down his guard only to have the man stay a distance away, content to watch him sunbathe before leaving.

Does he not know about the bet that he made with the other townspeople?

Does he just like dogs?

If he does, then Kakashi can relate to him.

Kakashi thinks this is a fluke until he sees the man, again, and again, doing the exact same thing – he has no other intention than to let him come over to him of his own free will. Eventually, Kakashi caves in and lets him pet him and that was a very good choice on his part, the other man knew all the good places to scratch, it made his tail wag with happiness.

He finds that the more meetings he has with the man, the more he understands that consent is important to him – even if it the will belongs to an animal – he finds this charming so he starts rubbing himself against the man’s legs to catch his attention. He even naps on the man’s lap, waiting for the moment that he grabs the key and takes it away – but he doesn’t – he just looks at it bewildered

“Huh… it’s like you owner doesn’t want you to be returned by a stranger… but we can work with that, the keys can only belong to one house. Can’t we, darling?”

He finds that he likes when the man calls him ‘darling’ so he barks again, trying to encourage him to take the keys but he takes him home and feeds him instead.

Tries his puppy dog eyes, which don’t fail, he can see the battle of will on the man’s face. “Oh, none of that, darling. You should run along home. I’m sure whoever your companion is, is missing you along with these keys… you should go back to them… if it were me, I would miss you very much so.”

Kakashi doesn’t want to go, he wants to stay, but the way the man talks makes his heartache and he goes on his way. But that doesn’t stop him from trying harder, he becomes less subtle about his intentions. When he walks behind him, Kakashi turns around, trying to weave through his legs but failing so he rubs his legs instead, a move that always has the other man laughing. He follows him home again and howls mournfully at his door even after he gently reprimands him to go back home. Ultimately, the man’s will crumples and he lets him in and even lets him sleep on his bed with him.

“Since you’re here all the time, I’ll show you around, darling. What an insistent puppy you are, a very curious puppy, indeed.” He beckons and Kakashi follows as he shows him all the rooms, large for someone who lives alone. “I have some work, so I’ll be in my office. If you need anything, darling, just come get me. Okay?”

He gives the man a confirmation bark and the man runs a hand through his fur.

“Good boy, darling. Go ahead and have fun now, okay?”

He gives him a yip before heading straight to the bed, curling up below the pillow on the right side – leaving space in case the man decided to join him – he sniffs the sheets happily, it smells like the man, and he falls asleep. He is barely awake when the man comes into the room, he made no move to turn the light on, and Kakashi can feel a dip in the bed. He lets a low pleased rumble out when he feels a hand starts petting him softly.

“Oh, darling.” He laughs, softly. “Your companion will get envious at how much time you spend away from home. They’ll miss you, darling.”

The man begins to hum a tune, he has a lovely voice, and it lulls Kakashi to sleep for another nap. He begins spending more time as a wolf and consequently starts sleeping nights at his house, tucked into the protective circle he forms in his sleep. It feels safe here, feels like home. In Kakashi’s real house, home, he’s always on edge. There is always someone waiting for him, man or woman, trying to burst through his door in an attempt to get him to date them. Though such events were horrifying, he is grateful because it has led him to the odd park man. It’s interesting, the man doesn’t spend much time with other people, or maybe it’s just because he has Kakashi now. The thought makes him rumble with possessive pleasure; the park man is his.

Kakashi hears the man’s phone ring and watches him pick it up.

“Uchiha Obito, Konoha IT, how can I help you?”

Oh, his name is Obito.

“Hey Obito-nii, it’s Shisui! Why are you so stiff?”

“Shisui, this is a business phone, I have to be polite.”

“Booooooo, you’re mean. I’ve been meaning to fill you in on the latest gossip at the office. But, I’m on my lunch break so I don’t have a lot of time, so you better buckle up and listen. A while back, Rin told me about her crush on this guy. Ya know, Hatake Kakashi? Old money, handsome, smart, currently holds the spot of youngest CEO – that guy. Apparently, people were always trying to woo him and broke into his house and he wasn’t into that.”

Obito snorts. “I wouldn’t be either, sounds like torture.”

Kakashi nods, it is.

“Obito-nii!” The voice whines. “Let me continue the story! Where was I? Oh, yeah… until one day, he told his secretary to tell everyone who asked that they would have to, and I quote, ‘find my dog, take the key, and unlock my front door, and I’ll go on a date with you.’ What a weird guy, huh?”

Kakashi tenses, remembering the events that led up to that day.

“How do they know which house is his?”

“Oh, c’mon Obito-nii, you can’t be that oblivious! He lives in that big house at the end of your neighbourhood with those fancy gates, you’ve passed by it countless of times getting to the subway station, the one near the park. Anyways, I hear that the dog doesn’t go out as much anymore. Have you seen it? Do you know anything about him? Did someone succeed? Have you seen Kakashi with anyone? You know how the people at the office are, vultures, let me tell ya. They’ve been pestering me, Rin especially since she finds it too awkward to talk to you, since I’m the closest to you and you live closest to him.”

Obito glances at him, at the key around his neck.

“Nope.” Obito deadpans. “I haven’t seen a thing and you know that I love dogs, it’s a shame, I would have wanted to pet it… alas, these things happen, but I do agree that is a kinda weird method to find a potential partner, but not the weirdest I’ve heard of. Tell everyone at the office to tone the hell down. This is weirdly obsessive; they need to set their priorities straight and get a life.”

The guy on the line laughs. “Damn, Obito-nii, that’s straight heartless. Didn’t you like, Rin?”

“Yes, but I’m also a realist and have accepted that we will only be friends. I think they all need to accept that they won’t have a chance with this Hatake Kakashi guy, his dog has high standards, and none of them can live up to them.”

“Alright! Alright! I agree. I’ll try and convince them, but I can’t guarantee a success. Thanks for humouring me.”

“Anytime, Shisui, let me know when you need me.”

“Always, do! I’ll call you again, soon.”

“And I will answer you, bye.” The call ends and he takes a seat on the couch, patting the seat beside him.

Kakashi jumps onto the couch and climbs into his lap, he’s too big but Obito doesn’t seem to mind, the Uchiha cradling him onto his chest – fingers delving into his fur and stroking his good spots.

“Oh, darling. I’m so sorry.” Obito coos. “You’re in a real sticky situation, aren’t you? A bunch of creepy people are chasing after you! You shouldn’t keep wandering around outside! What if the hurt you?! I’ll take you home after we have lunch. Hmmmm, how does that sound, darling?”

He yips happily as the man takes the keys from around his neck, at the suggestion, finally he can show Obito his other form.

After eating lunch, they walk to his house and despite there not being many people, most of them being at work, Obito is trying to strategically hide the key which amuses Kakashi – he’s trying to keep human him and wolf him safe, what a nice guy. They finally get to the front gate and Obito uses the key to unlock the gate doors, they both enter and Obito is quick to lock it. He gives the gate a few pulls, just to make sure that it is indeed locked. The make their way past the gardens and to the front of the house which he unlocks with the keys, keeping the door open to allow Kakashi to go through the doors first.

“Hello?” He calls out into the house, there is no answer, and Kakashi rubs at his legs and whines which makes Obito fall to his knees – hands tangled in his fur. “No one’s home, darling. It must be lonely… but it’s safer for you to stay here, darling. My heart wouldn’t be able to take it if you got hurt! Some people are really nasty… and I’m sure that your companion will be home in no time. Okay? Be a good boy, like you always are and stay put. I love you; I’ll see you soon, darling.”

He gives Kakashi a good pat and a kiss on the cheek, ushering Kakashi inside and with a click he is gone. He had been so dazed by the kiss that he forgot to turn back into a human.

Also, why did Obito just leave?

Did he not remember the part about him dating whoever unlocks his front door?

He sighs, hands running through his silver hair, and opts for just confronting Obito tomorrow – he knows his schedule by heart now.

He walks out in human form to catch Obito before he went grocery shopping, spotting him easily, and introduces himself. “Hello, I’m a little lost. I recently moved to the neighbourhood so I don’t know my way around very well. I live near the park and station at the very end.”

Obito beams at him and it makes him melt. “I’m happy to help and it’s a pleasure to meet you! My name’s Uchiha Obito and you must be Hatake Kakashi.”

“I am. You’ve heard of me?”

“A little… not much I’m afraid. But I do know that your dog like to go out on its own a lot, huh?”

“Yeah, he’s brilliant and loves to explore but as long as he comes back, I don’t mind where he runs off to.”

Obito looks around, making sure no one else is listening to their conversation. “He comes over to my house, often. He seemed friendly so I decided to befriend him. The one day I let him stay over he decided to claim my house as his own, he’s been coming regularly ever since. Sometimes I let him stay the night. He just… he looks so comfy that I don’t want to disturb him even when night falls! I’m so sorry, if you’ve been missing him, but… you know how it is, right? Once they’ve fallen asleep, it’s a sin to wake them.”

He laughs at Obito’s solemn expression. “As long as I know where he is, it’s fine! He likes you; you’ve become his person; dogs are possessive like that at times…”

“Sure are.” Obito agrees and they go to the supermarket together in a comfortable silence.

“Ummm… Obito… I don’t have many friends here, so I was wondering if we could exchange numbers?”

Obito looks at Kakashi, recognizing the loneliness in his face, and grins. “Of course! Be warned though, I will send you memes.”

He smiles back at Obito, which makes the other man blush – cute. “I’ll be prepared will my own then.”

* * *

He has found that Obito likes sending text messages with kaomojis and it suited the other man and serves to make him smile every time he sees a text.

It made Tenzou question his good mood.

He texts, _‘Dinner?’_

**‘ (˶** **◡** **‿** **◡** **) _Sure.’_**

* * *

Kakashi returns to Obito in wolf form only to hear him muffling his words in his silver fur.

“Oh Kami-sama, darling. Your companion is handsome, I heard rumours, but wow – they’re right he’s a god on earth. He’s so nice! He even treated me to dinner and after that we went to see a movie. He probably thinks I’m weird after that. Should I ask him on a date? Is it too soon? He has all those crazy stalkers… what if he thinks I’m a crazy stalker? Gah, I hate this, why do I always fall for people I can’t have, darling?”

He tilts his head and whines.

“You’re right! I’m overthinking it, maybe he likes me too. Why else would he go out to dinner with me?”

He rumbles happily, amused by Obito’s antics, that he can’t help but shift forms in the man’s lap.

“Wha-what?”

He blinks, looking down at human legs. “Well… I wasn’t expecting this.”

“… Neither was I…” Obito gently places the bigger man out of his lap and onto the empty couch. “What are you?”

“A shapeshifter.”

He nods, looking at the silver haired man. “Cool. Cool. Cool. No doubt. No doubt. No doubt… this could have been so much worse; you could have been naked.”

“Do you want me naked?”

Obito blushes bright tomato red and splutters. “NO!”

“You sure? I’d like to see you naked.”

“Please slow down, I need to take all this in.”

“What’s there to take in?”

“Kakashi, please, I don’t think my heart can take the fact that I confessed pretty much ever single embarrassing thought I had to you.”

“Hmmm… I suppose… however…” He leans into Obito’s red face and smiles. “Is it true, though? Do you want to go on an official date with me?”

He laughs as Obito blushes even harder, he didn’t think that was possible, and gives him a timid nod.

“You’re taking this better than I though you would.”

“Kakashi, I just saw you change forms in front me with my own two eyes. I’m dense not blind.”

Shortly after they get married and Kakashi moves into Obito’s house, slowly integrating his items in, and they end up adopting eight lovely dogs.


	17. Erratic, General Audience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern Day AU! Obito is a kid that always moves due to his parents' work until one day his Tou-chan says fuck it and they spirit away into Konoha until Obito decides he wants to reconnect with his other parent.
> 
> Warning: Angst about Obito's life and existence, Very long 10K+ angst with a happy ending
> 
> Pairings: Kakashi/Obito, Tobirama/Madara, mentions Dan/Tsunade and Nawaki/Minato 
> 
> The jokes in this are by John Mulaney.

Obito’s life has never been predictable, there is no routine, it is ever changing. His parents are always on the move, and Obito never quite understood what home felt like, not when the house he came back to was always changing. The kitchen is on the right side of the house instead of the left, the cupboards are white with glass panels instead of a mahogany. His bed is one inch higher than it used to be. There are four bathrooms instead of two like the last two houses. He spends his time remembering these details, insignificant to everyone but himself.

One day it becomes too much and he cries all week. He doesn’t want to move again, doesn’t want to have leave his friends, doesn’t want to make new friends, doesn’t want to be forced to pack his stuff all up again and put it in the house only to have to do it again. He doesn’t mind his parents not being there to pick him up from school, he doesn’t mind coming home to an empty house, doesn’t mind the fact that they can’t even keep a pet dog no matter how much he begged.

“Tou-chan.” He manages to hiccup through tears, wiping them with his arms. “I don’t wanna move again.”

“Obi…”

“I promise I’ll be good this time – better than good. I’ll make the top ten at school, I won’t slack anymore. I won’t be late because I helped an old lady with her groceries… or find her cat… or help someone find something lost.”

“Obi…”

He feels his Tou-chan’s arms wrap around him and he hides his face into the man’s long messy black locks. “I’ll do anything Tou-chan… don’t wanna go anymore… I’ll be good, I promise. I’ll do whatever Tou-chan and Chichi-ue want, but I want to stay – no more moving, no more new house… please… please Tou-chan, I want to stay in one house and only that house.”

Tou-chan hums, stroking comforting patterns into his back as he sobbed into the man’s shoulder. “… I’ll talk to Chichi-ue, Obi… but I can’t make any promises.”

That week is the last time he cries about it. Chichi-ue explains to him that due to work, because of the family business, that they simply couldn't stay in one place.

“You are a Senju, Obito, you’ll have to endure it.” Chichi-ue states, his red eyes boring into his charcoal eyes.

“Tobirama.” Tou-san intervenes. “Maybe we should make an exception, stay in one place for longer than a year… I think staying in one place would be beneficial for all of us, more stable.”

“Madara. This is not your decision to make. Stop coddling him.” Chichi-ue glares at Tou-chan before returning his gaze back to him. “Is that understood, Obito?”

He bites his lips, eyes glazed over with tears that want to be shed, and bows. “Hai, Chichi-ue.”

“You may leave now.”

He bows again before leaving, tears streaming down his face again when he hears his parents arguing with each other. Tou-chan is defending his choice, trying to seek reason but Obito knows he’ll give in to Chichi-ue’s demands, while Chichi-ue bulldozes over him – sharp remarks and biting statements. He doesn’t ask about it anymore, just packs up his things like a good child – like the doll his Chichi-ue wants. He stops taking to Chichi-ue about his feelings after that, it’s unimportant – he is unimportant.

He hears his door being cracked open, letting light from the other room in, and the dent on his bed that his Tou-chan makes. “Obi? Are you awake?”

He says nothing, content to just be alone in the darkness he has always known.

Madara sighs, running fingers through his short spiky black hair. “Obi… for what it’s worth… I am sorry, please forgive us.”

He says nothing and goes back to school the next day, and it hurts going back. He thinks he'd be able to make friends but after the tenth move and saying goodbye, he realizes saying farewell always hurt more than starting greetings. The promises of staying in contact sting and leave a heavy scar on his heart, eagerly waiting for phone calls that he knew would never come but still hoped for – even just one person. He is naive and foolish, believing that people he only knew for the span of one or two months would take the time to remember someone like him, but it still doesn’t stop him.

“Obi? Why are you waiting at the phone?”

“Nagato said that he’d call me!” He cheers to Madara. “I don’t want to miss it!”

He waits weeks which span into months, and learns to keep to himself – it’s easier that way, he’s never going to see these people in his life again anyway. Faces, names, and people begin to blur together but he still remains hopeful – maybe Chichi-ue will change his mind, he doesn’t, but Tou-chan does.

“Obi.” Madara told him. “You and I are going to go away for a bit. Pack your things.”

“Oh… hai, Tou-chan.” He nods, packing up the few things he cares about – orange goggles that he got from Chichi-ue after he won first place at his elementary school for the science fair, the only gift he ever received along with a proud smile – clothes included, in a suitcase, before running up to Madara. “I’m done.”

His Tou-san smiles at him, having left a note on the table, and waves his hand which Obito promptly grasps. “Let’s go then.”

They end up in a taxi which drives them to an airport and they land in a remote town called ‘Konoha’.

“Tou-chan! This is far from Tokyo!”

Madara ruffles his hair causing him to beam up at him. “It is.”

He’s ten-years-old when they move this time, they live in a large apartment instead of a house, but he's already resigned himself to the fact that he'll never truly make friends or be able to find someone who remembers him. Everyone else has had stable homes for their whole life and don't know what it's like for Obito, to constantly move around and accommodate others, feeling as if he's barging into their lives. He thought that it wouldn’t be any different at Konoha Academy.

“Obi, remember to introduce yourself as ‘Yotsuba Obito’.”

“Hai, Tou-chan!” He puts on his shoes at the entry, and waves before leaving. “Ittekimasu!”

Madara waves back. “Itterasshai.”

He finds it odd that he is no longer ‘Senju Obito’ but he’s always moved around so he pays it no mind, it’s not the weirdest thing to happen.

He becomes quick friends with two girls on his first day, Rin and Kurenai, and he can’t help the excitement when they exchange LINE numbers with him.

It won’t last, it never lasts, but the joy he feels is overwhelming.

They talk, text, and send memes and for once in his life Obito feels normal, but he knows that once he gets used to something that it’ll all come crashing down – they’ll move again, he shouldn’t get attached. But months go by and it’s just him and Madara, like a clockwork, who is home more often than not.

They’re eating dinner together when Obito decides to pop the question. “Tou-chan… where is Chichi-ue?”

Madara blinks, a soft sad smile curls into his face. “He’s not going to be with us for a while, Obi. Is it bad that it’s only you and me?”

Obito shakes his head and waves his hands frantically. “Iie! It’s fine like this, Tou-chan! … I like it more like this.”

“I’m glad, Obi.” Madara stands up from the table, carrying the dishes. “Will you help me clean the dishes?”

He beams at Madara. “Hai!”

The man washes the dishes and Obito dries them, chattering about his day and the friends he’s made and how he can’t wait for the school festival – Madara chuckles at his energy and he can’t help but laugh back. To his surprise, an entire year goes by and he makes even more friends, they don’t move again after that – although he wonders where Chichi-ue went, he is also relived that it’s just him and Madara.

He hopes it stays that way.

Summer passes and the school year begins again and out of habit Obito daydreams during introductions, only zoning back in to remember to move his eyes and wait for his turn. It's getting closer to him now and he wonders what to say. This is the first time he has stayed at a school for an entire year, even making it a second year to boot. The chair in front of him slides out as his classmate begins to speak. Obito brings his eyes up – and finds himself in a state of awe, unable to stop staring.

“It’s nice to meet you all. My name is Hatake Kakashi.”

Oh, this is the genius boy that Rin likes and won’t stop gushing about – he’s good looking, despite having half his face covered by a medical mask, Obito will give him that.

The silver-haired boy continues. “Things I like and things I hate… I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future… never really thought about it. As for my hobbies… I have lots of hobbies.”

The only thing that Obito can gather from that is that this kid is an asshole, an interesting asshole, but still an asshole.

Obito goes home that day and thinks about eyes the color of the sky before a storm and wonders why the hell sweet Rin had to fall in love with that.

“Tou-chan… I don’t get women. Why fall for someone you can never have, especially jerks who have no concept of human contact?”

Madara looks up from the newspaper and smirks. “They are fickle creatures, but I’m sure you’ll understand someday.”

“I don’t think, I will.”

His Tou-chan shrugs, bright smile on his face, enjoying his son’s ‘suffering’. “You will when you fall in love.”

“Then I’ll never fall in love.” He retorts, snorting and scrunching his nose.

“Don’t say never… it may happen regardless of whether you want it to.”

_Is that what happened with you and Chichi-ue?_

Obito stays silent for a moment, choosing to hold his tongue rather than asking the question on his mind, before telling Madara about something his friends did. “Ne! Ne! Tou-chan, Remember Asuma and Kurenai?”

“… I do…”

“Well, I don’t think Kurenai’s love is one-sided! She mentioned a plushy that she wanted but couldn’t get at the arcade to him and the next day it appeared in her locker with a note that said ‘from your secret admirer’!”

He sets his newspaper down, looking at Obito fondly. “Tell me more, Obi.”

The two ended up gossiping until midnight, both happy and in a fit of giggles – Obito hopes it stays like this.

The next day Obito starts what Madara calls ‘people watching’ – particularly Kakashi.

Obito's seen all sorts of people due to Chichi-ue taking him to boring family meetings with his cousins – Nawaki, Tsunade, and Tenzou who he hasn’t seen in years. Yet, none of them match up to Kakashi, but maybe he’s just biased because they are around the same age. In all honesty, he's not even sure how he managed to miss someone like Kakashi sitting in front of him until they did introductions – silver hair and storm-grey eyes are not common.

The more he watches the more he notices. The other boy is responsible and dependable but standoffish, which puts off many of their peers. But that may be due to the fact that he was younger than everyone else, though tall for his age, and a genius with a very bright future – their teachers sing him praises. Even the way he speaks is different from everyone else, his Japanese pronunciation is flawless and reminds Obito of a world he left behind. His form, no matter what fighting style, no matter the activity they do is always quintessential.

Even his posture is perfect, his back completely straight, it makes Obito wonder if he’d squirm if he ran a finger up his spine.

He isn’t sure what makes Kakashi so interesting to him, but he thinks it’s the aloofness that he himself once possessed – yet Obito knows that Kakashi has never moved from Konoha, according to Rin as she’s known his since childhood. However, unlike Obito who learned to be friendly and open to people, Kakashi pushes them away. He has acknowledged that the other boy is just plain awkward, that perhaps he doesn't know how to express himself well enough that it doesn't come off as prideful and brash. Strangely enough, his good looks and genius brain and half hidden face make their peers respect him. It's a paradox, but Obito is willing to admit that he likes a puzzle – likes to solve a mystery, takes pride when his hunch is right.

He looks at Kakashi’s back, watches how lonely it is, notices how their peers avoid him except for Gai who challenges him to everything and makes a ridiculous punishment for whoever looses – Gai looses every time and runs around the school on his hands. Maybe this is why, Obito finally decides to gather up his courage and be the one to reach out, because Kakashi reminds him of his past self – lonely.

Unlike the other boys, with the exception of Gai, who avoid being Kakashi’s Judo partner – Obito decides to challenge him, completely knowing that he’ll lose to the shorter boy.

He points at Kakashi and proclaims loud for every one to hear. “Hatake Kakashi! My name is Yotsuba Obito, prepare to lose!”

Kakashi just looks at him blankly before pining him onto the ground in less than five minutes, which makes Obito laugh. “Awesome! Hatake-san really is as amazing as everyone says!”

“You just suck at judo.”

“Hey!” He retorts. “I’ll surpass you, just wait and see.”

The silver haired boy shrugs, apathetic. “Your funeral.”

Obito sticks out his tongue at the other boy, what a jerk, but class continues on as usual before lunch starts and Kakashi promptly disappears.

Obito easily finds him on the rooftop – they’re not supposed to up here, but the lock is damaged so those who know come up to be alone but not many people know, Obito had discovered it by accident.

“Lunch, Hatake-san?”

Kakashi glances up at him before stiffly nodding, distrust in his eyes. “What do you want, Yotsuba-san?”

Obito puts both hands up in surrender. “If, it’s alright with you than I thought we could have lunch together!”

He looks at Obito, judging and looking for any signs of foul play, like a hawk before he nods. “Fine. But don’t expect me to talk to you.”

_What a jerk._

Obito can feel the anger rising up, but he ignores it, and sits down beside him and they eat lunch together in silence before returning to class. It was awkward due to Kakashi’s wariness, but Obito couldn’t fault the boy since he is a weirdo and he knew that earning Kakashi’s trust would be a difficult task anyways – Rin had warned him, she had tried but he remained distant.

Obito has found that where he is more polite to their classmates and willing to compromise on certain things, that Kakashi is the opposite and isn't someone who backs down so easily when he has an opinion. If Kakashi was more trusting and a little more friendly – he could charm the pants off anyone he wanted, they would literally fall on their knees to do whatever he said – there is no doubt in Obito’s mind that he would have been friends with their whole class.

They eat lunch together often now that it comes to the point that Obito notices the unusual items in Kakashi’s lunches, the average civilian family would never eat food like that, the curiosity gnaws at him and before Obito can stop himself he asks.

“Do you make your own lunches, Hatake-san?”

Kakashi eyes flicker to him, still weary. “Sometimes I do, sometimes Chichi-ue does. How about you?”

Obito considers this a victory, Kakashi actually responded. “Ah! My Tou-chan and I take turns, but I usually cook my lunches.”

“I’m surprised… it looks delicious. You know, considering your grades and all.”

_Why this little…_

"Is that so?" Obito smiles brightly, scratching his cheek. "Thank you!"

Conversation falls short again and they fall into silence again but neither mind it – Obito doesn’t notice the small blush on Kakashi’s face. They have judo class again and this time Kakashi moves his arms and legs, grumpily correcting his stance.

“For someone who claims to have practiced judo all their life, your footing is all wrong.” He scolds, using his hands to move Obito’s limbs. “You should be like this; it gives you more balance and coordination.”

“Are you helping me?”

Kakashi freezes, wondering if the other boy will be like everyone else and take his suggestions as criticisms to his own person. “Hn.”

Obito sighs mentally and beams at the other boy. “Thanks, Hatake-san! Can you teach me more?”

He blinks in surprise, his mouth moving on its own. “Yes, Yotsuba-san.”

They become closer after that and continue having lunch together and to Obito’s surprise, they were forced to be partners for a project, Kakashi takes Obito back to his house which is a literal traditional Japanese style mansion.

“You’re rich?”

Kakashi fidgets. “We’re comfortable.”

Obito gives the other boy a blank stare. “That’s what rich people say, Hatake-san.”

“… Are you bothered by it?”

“I really don’t care.” He puts his hands on either of Kakashi’s shoulders. “But, my Tou-chan will kill me if my grades drop so we gotta finish this project, Hatake-san! I don’t wanna die.”

“… You’re being dramatic, Yotsuba-san.”

He inhales sharply, clapping his hands together before using them to point at the other boy. “You don’t know my Tou-chan, Hatake-san.” He grabs the other boy’s hand and points to the sky. “To your room! We gotta finish the project.”

They come across a very handsome man with long silver hair tied back in a ponytail, Obito thinks he looks familiar but he can’t tell from where, who blinks at them – utterly flabbergasted. “Kashi, brought a friend home?”

He raises a hand. “I’m his partner and we have a project to do, sir!”

The man ignores him, lost in his own world, shedding tears of happiness. “Kashi! Chichi-ue is so glad that you’re making friends. You were so adamant about not making any but now…”

Kakashi sighs at the man before dragging Obito to his room so they could work on the project together which they end up finishing the project early so Obito bids his goodbye.

“See you tomorrow, Hatake-san!”

“Kakashi.”

“Eh?” He asks shocked, looking at the other boy.

“Call me, Kakashi… we’re friends, right?”

He looks at the other boy’s face, filing this image of a blushing Kakashi to admire later, and beams at him. “You bet we are, Kakashi! Ne! Ne! Since, we’re friends you can call me, Obito!”

Kakashi begins pushing the other boy out of the gates to hide his growing blush of embarrassment as he replays Obito’s name in his head. “Just go, Obito.”

“Whatever you say, Kakashi!” He waves at the boy before returning to his home, grinning all the way – they’re friends now, he can’t wait to tell his Tou-chan.

But there is a nagging thought at the back of his mind, that it won’t last, that he’ll be forced to move again and leave Kakashi. He squashes that thought down and treks home – not a house, but a warm home with just him and Madara – they didn’t leave last year, so he’s confidant that they’ll stay another year. To his delight, Kakashi opens up more to him and talks about his dogs and his interests along with his family.

Obito just nods along, he could listen to the other boy all day.

He also finds out that Kakashi likes skin ship, and like his dogs that he likes to lean his entire body weight onto his favourite person, but only when they’re alone on the rooftop and he can’t help but think that the younger boy is adorable.

The year comes and goes quickly and Obito stays another year, it become routine and he isn’t sure what Madara did but he is forever grateful.

This year, Kakashi becomes student council president at their middle school and while Obito is proud of him, he wishes that Kakashi didn’t nominate him for Vice-President – everyone voted for him because the younger boy had suggested it – he didn’t want that responsibility, it’s the last thing he sees himself doing. The stacks of paperwork before him seem endless, and Obito is a 100% sure that his hand has cramped but due to the unending amount of paperwork he has resigned himself to suffering. If he doesn’t get it done now, it’ll sit there and never be done and pile up even more.

Despite this sudden and unwanted development, it’s a great excuse to just hang out with Kakashi – even through the torture. He loses track of time, completely on fire and in the zone, until the screech of a chair. By now, Kakashi and him are the only ones left in the room, the other student council members having left prior.

Kakashi stretches, pulling his arms over his head before rolling his shoulders, groaning lightly. “Whew. That took longer than expected.”

“… Yeah.” He raises a single trembling hand, crying softly. “Look at my hand.”

“Stop being a crybaby, you’re fine.”

“Say that to my poor trembling hand, Kashi.” He says, raising his hand into the air as if it was Yorick from Hamlet. “Woe is me, my poor hand, I’ll never be able to write again.”

“Cut it out, Obi. You’re not funny.”

He shrugs, pouting slightly. “I try, though, and that’s what’s important, Kashi.”

“That’s what dead last losers say.”

“Hey! Watch it rich boy, I know where you live.”

“You’ll never get past security with how loud you are.”

He sticks out his tongue, putting his open hands on either side of his head and waves his fingers. “Watch me, pretty boy – I’ll do it and egg your room while I’m at it.”

Kakashi glares at him. “Don’t you dare.”

The look at each other, both silent, before bursting into laughter.

"Look at what the paperwork has done to us! It’s created monsters, Kashi! We can never go back to normal, never." Obito tears his gaze away from the younger boy to glance at the clock. “It’s late! The sun is orange now.”

"We're done for today so let's hurry and go home." Kakashi straightens out the papers on the desk, back to business in a flash.

After they're done, they're walking outside, squinting at the sun in their eyes.

They talk about meaningless things, like their schoolwork, or what their classmates have been up to, things of that sort. Despite the frivolousness of their conversations Obito treasures them, hold them dear in his heart, because he is talking to Kakashi and even if this doesn’t last, he will always have the time they spent together. Even though this isn’t the first time they’ve walked home together, it’s the first time that he can remember where he's walked home with someone and didn't have to think about moving in the next few months. It makes him giddy, though he like to think that he does a good job of keeping his excitement down.

Like always, they part at the junction where the train station is, he spins on the balls of his feet and grins at Kakashi. “See you tomorrow, Kakashi!”

Kakashi just grunts and waves – a jerk, but a loveable jerk.

It’s their last year of middle school, Obito is elated that he’s stayed in one place for so long, when a bombing at the school happens.

“No, Obito.” Kakashi pulls him. “This is an evacuation; we have to leave.”

He pulls his hand out of Kakashi’s grasp. “Well you know what, I’m not going! Rin is my friend and I have to save her, she’s Ohana which means family and family means no one gets left behind, Kashi!”

“You might die, Obito.”

“Well then I’ll die trying.” He glares at the other boy, pushing him away. “Because people who abandon their friends are worse than trash and you can quote me on that.”

He runs to find Rin who had been taken hostage and unbeknownst to him Kakashi followed him, he is forever grateful for the backup, they manage to save Rin but not without the kidnappers setting the bomb off. Luckily, he had managed to push both his friends out of the way of the collapsing building which ended up with him almost loosing a leg.

But you know what, some sacrifices are worth it. 

He’s in the hospital and all his friends come to visit, Kakashi and Rin visiting every day – they come baring gifts like chocolate and cookies, Kurenai came to chat to him about the latest gossip and her crush on Asuma (please confess already…), Iruka fills him in about school courses and about the latest mystery novels, Asuma tells him about the judo tournament and asks him about Kurenai (please confess to each other already, Kami-sama the suspense is killing him), Genma and Raidou let him know about which pranks worked against the teachers which never ceased to make him laugh, Gai came with Kakashi and then created a competition against the other boy to see who could make Obito laugh first (Kakashi won) and proceeded to fulfill whatever insane punishment he came up with (Obito thinks he’s a closet masochist), Rin and Kakashi both feel guilty so they just hover around him and call a nurse whenever he lets out a sound (as much as he appreciates it, he wishes they’d just lay off it) – it makes him full warm, being surrounded by his friends and his Tou-chan who decided to camp out in his hospital room while writing his latest book.

“I am proud of you for defending your belief, Obi.” Madara says, but the gleam in his eyes says otherwise. “But I’m also very… very angry at you for risking your life.”

Obito nods, ashamed at being scolded. “Gomenasai, Tou-chan.”

He sighs, hugging his soft, mumbling softly. “I suppose you get that from me though… but never, ever, do that again.”

He nods, returning the hug. “I won’t.”

He wonders why Chichi-ue hasn’t come to see him yet, but he ignores the ache in his heart and looks forward to the surgery when they reconnect the nerves in his leg so he is free to go – in crutches, but free to go. He’s transferred down to the lobby when he sees his Tou-chan wild mane of black hair, he swears that it’s sentient, verbally fighting off the silver-haired man who Obito knows is Kakashi's Chichi-ue.

“Please, Youtsuba-san, your son saved my son! Let me at least pay for the hospital bill!”

His Tou-chan is rubbing the ridge of his nose with a gloved hand, annoyed. “That isn’t necessary, Hatake-san. I already paid for it.”

“Then I can pay you back for it.” He insists.

“It’s really unnecessary.”

The other couple, who he assumes are Rin’s parents, also pipe in. “Truly, he saved our daughter too, let us al least do this for Obito-kun, Yotsuba-san.”

“I don’t need it – don’t want it.” His Tou-chan says again, eyeing the parents venomously. “Obito chose to save your children, he doesn’t expect anything back but their friendship, please just let me and my child go home. He’s been in the hospital for long enough, we don’t want to extend his stay.”

They adults look like they’re going to protest again, but knowing that his Tou-chan will blow up, he makes his presence known. “TOU-CHAN!”

Madara turns, eyes locking onto his son who is currently in a wheelchair. “Ah, Obi. Wait a moment, I’ll be right there.”

“OKAY!”

Madara turns to the parents and bows. “I’ll be taking my leave now. I hope you all have a splendid day.”

His dad makes a bee-line to him and whispers. “Hold on tight, Obi. We’re going to run away from them.”

Obito nods, completely aware of the situation and cheers at the speed his Tou-chan pushes the wheelchair, they make it home before he knows it and Obito is glad to see that everything is as it was when he left – except for the gifts in his room from his classmates, but they’ll become a part of it. He finds the Kakashi and Rin’s parents keep trying to get him stuff and he politely declines by telling Kakashi and Rin who put a stop to it, but it just ends with them both getting him things and he is a weak man who can’t say ‘no’ to his friends.

He returns back to school, a school that he’s gone to for three years now, and is glad that it is the same and is greeted by his classmates who take turns holding his bag and books which he insists he can carry himself – they never listen, especially Kakashi how hovers around him more than usual. It takes months for it to heal properly and a year for him to walk on it again and although he can no longer compete in Judo Competitions, he can still cheer his friends on.

He claps and screams when Kakashi wins the national championship, running down to glomp the other boy in the changing room. “Oh Kami-sama! That was amazing, Kakashi! You totally wiped the floor with that guy! It was like a woooooosh and a pow and a WAM!”

He waves his hands frantically, trying to explain everything he say to Kakashi who takes his antics in strides – gazing at him with fond eyes which Obito sucks in with glee, it took him forever to be friends with the guy. They celebrate his victory with his father, Hatake Sakumo, and although he insists, he can pay for his portion of dinner both Hatake’s give him puppy-dog-eyes – boy, is he weak to those – and he relents, enjoying having dinner with them before they drive him to the train station.

“Obito-kun, are you sure that you don’t want us to drive you home?”

He nods, beaming at Sakumo’s worried expression, keeping his eyes shut – he’s not falling for their trick again. “Yup! I can make me way back from here! Thank you for the ride, Hatake-san, Kashi.”

He turns on his heel, he doesn’t want them to know where he lives and stalk him no matter how good the intentions, before stopping and turning back around to wave. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Kashi!”

The other boy returns his wave, shyly. “See you tomorrow, Obi.”

He beams before making his way onto the train and trekking home to his Tou-chan.

He expects to move again, expects his Tou-chan to tell him to pack his bags and leave his life in Konoha – his Tou-chan never does, he is grateful for it.

Seasons go by, years go by and he is eighteen and graduating high school and wonders what is next after all of this. He looks at the sheet blankly on his desk at home, wondering what he should do now, and decides to procrastinate by cleaning his room. He finds a box that he doesn’t recognize and opens it up to reveal oh-so-familiar bright orange lab goggles, he feels a wave of melancholy rush over him and feels pained. It’s not like he forgot about Chichi-ue or his gift to him… he could never forget, but with everything that’s happened he can’t help but wonder if Chichi-ue would be proud of him, even a little – probably not, he only gave Obito the goggles because he won a science fair competition and Chichi-ue was a bit of a scientist himself, he didn’t care about how Obito felt.

Obito tries on the goggles again, they fit perfectly now, and smiles to himself because that memory is his favourite – he recalls Chichi-ue’s face vividly, proud expression and praise – because even if Chichi-ue viewed him as a failure, he still loves the man regardless.

He looks out the window of his room and sighs. “… I think… I think I want to be a doctor.”

It’s during dinner when Obito finds the courage to ask Madara about Tobirama.

“Tou-chan?”

“Yes, Obi?”

“… whatever did happen to Chichi-ue?”

Madara’s lips pulled into a thin line and he sighs. “Well, he’s dead to me.”

“… Please tell me you didn’t kill him.”

“Of course not, I won’t lie I was tempted to, but he is very much alive.”

“Tou-chan. Why is Chichi-ue not here with us? Why has he been absent from our lives?”

He looks into his son’s eyes, before sighing again. “Tobirama and I had a disagreement and I was tired of it. Moving around all the time was not good for you, at first it was fine but as you got older I couldn’t stand moving around like we did, and your Chichi-ue wouldn’t listen to reason – he wanted it his way and as much as I love your Chichi-ue, as much as I still love him, I had to make a decision. Your Chichi-ue chose work over you, and I chose you. I took you Obi and I left – I never looked back and I don’t regret it.”

Obito hums, thoughtfully. “Is that why you changed our last name to ‘Yotsuba’ so Chichi-ue couldn’t find us?”

“As smart as your Chichi-ue is, it would be too easy to find us under my maiden name ‘Uchiha’, he would never think to look under a different surname since I was far too prideful to change it even after I married him. He was strait-laced, brilliant, but sometimes struggled looking outside the box despite his numerous inventions.” He shakes his head. “I hid us in plain sight, in the one place that he refuses to go back to, in Konoha. Do you regret what I did, Obi?”

He smiles at Madara, bright and happy. “No, not at all, I am grateful Tou-chan.”

“I’m glad, Obi.”

Time flies by far too quickly and before Obito know it, it is graduation day and everyone is crying and hugging each other – saying their farewells and promises of keeping in touch. He and Kakashi walk down to the station together, this will be the last time and Obito thinks that it’s selfish but he wishes that this wouldn't be the last time they walked to the station together, and Obito grins at the other boy but before he can leave a hand grabs his and he turns around.

“Obito… I…” Kakashi starts, looking at him in the eye. “I like you, Obi.”

Obito sees the way Kakashi is trembling, how scared he is, and Obito knows with clarity that this feeling is love. “I like you too, Kakashi.”

“Not the friendship sort of like, Obi.”

“Kakashi, I love you too.”

The other boy looks at him in shock before it melts away into fondness and he embraces Obito and they both can’t help the warmth they feel and they think that this feeling is love.

The first time they did it was full of fumbles, tangled limbs and not knowing exactly what to do, but nevertheless it was lovely and pleasure filled that it made Obito cry. They have a lifetime to learn about it, learn more about each other.

They end up moving away together and go to Tokyo University, Kakashi going into law and Obito going into biochemical engineering – their schedules are packed but they make it work, make time for each other and go on dates. They both find that their favourite date is being at home, cuddled together, and listening to the TV drone on and on or listening to the rain when the rainy season hit. They liked being together and it became a routine that both were accustomed to. They get married not long after, to both of their parents’ amusement, both knowing that the other was their one and only.

Obito isn’t surprised when years later Kakashi becomes the top lawyer in Japan, just like Kakashi isn’t surprised when Obito becomes one of the most sought-after pediatrician in Japan – he has always been good with kids – however a trademark of his was his bright orange goggles, it actually went to the point that his patients requested to own a pair for themselves. His husband didn’t like that he wore the orange goggles that his Chichi-ue gave him, that he kept them on his person as a good luck charm, he supposes Kakashi is right but he can’t help but treasure the only good memory he has of the man. He keeps the goggle on, regardless.

It’s when he is abruptly called to Kyoto that he realizes that he should have looked at the staff at the hospital because to his dismay he runs into Tsunade who looks at him as if she’s seen a ghost.

He offers his hand for a handshake. “Hi! I’m a little lost here, I was called in for a patient by the name of Uchiha Sasuke? Painful bite, spreading across his entire body? Do you know where he is? Ah! How rude of me, my name is Hatake Obito MD.”

She nods, rubbing her eye before looking again. “Yes, of course. He’s in room 22B. I’ll take you there.”

He bows. “Thank you very much!”

She never gives him her name and it makes him wonder if she knows, wonders if she’ll tell Chichi-ue about him, she doesn’t say anything else – for that Obito is grateful and for the remainder of the time focuses on his patient. They are able to stabilize Uchiha Sasuke and with time and some antibiotics the boy is sure to make a full recovery. He pats himself on the back for a job well done, finishing up the paperwork and handing it into the head nurse. He is about to leave when he hears a voice that makes him stop dead in his tracks.

“Obito.”

He turns slowly to spot an older Nawaki, still taller and more built than Obito will ever be, regal as ever – every part Senju that Obito never was. “Yes? How can I help you?”

Before he can do anything, Nawaki embraces him – trembling, scared that he is an illusion, that he’ll disappear if he doesn’t hold on tight. “Oh Kami-sama, Obi… we’ve missed you. We were all so worried, suddenly you were gone and we looked everywhere but we couldn’t find you.” He pulls away to look at him in the eye, hands still clasped on his shoulder. “It had just been a hunch because of the name and goggles, but it really is you… it really is…” His cousin begins sobbing. “Do you… do you remember us?”

Obito starts crying with him and pulls hum into an embrace. “Yeah… yeah, it’s me. How’ve you been Waki?”

A childhood nickname that only the two would remember and they’re both bawling in the lobby, surrounded by confused nurses, until Tsunade comes to grab them both and take them away.

They both laugh at this, it’s just like when they were young.

They go out for coffee, talk about their lives.

“Eh? Tsuna’s getting married!” Obito gushed, grinning wider when she blushed harder. “Is it Katou Dan? … oh, it is isn’t it?! You’ve had a crush on him forever, congrats, Tsuna!”

Nawaki shakes his head. “It took forever, Obi, years for me to get them together. They just waltzed around each other, never asking but always looking at each other with longing and mutual pinning. Augh, I was in a badly romantic sitcom for years, Obi, and you weren’t there to suffer with me or meddle.”

“Did you try putting them in a closet together, Waki?”

“Oh Kami-sama did I, but Nee-chan managed to break the door down.”

“Of course, she did!” Obito crows in delight, before grasping his arm in pain because Tsunade punched him and Nawaki.

“Stop talking like I’m not here.”

Obito can’t help but sing, barely avoiding the punch. “Tsundere! Tsuna is Tsundere! Tsuna is Tsundere!”

He and Nawaki start feeding of each other’s energy and bantering, a team dedicated to turning Tsunade fifty different shades of red, as if they hadn’t been separated for almost fifteen years.

Tsunade growls, taking a sip of her coffee. “Judging from your name, Obi, you’re married now huh?”

He nods, showing them his left ring finger. “I am! My husband is so sweet, sometimes I forgot to call him by name because I love saying ‘my husband’. It sounds so adult. ‘That’s my husband.’ It’s great, you sound like an actual person. I said it even before we were married. We were just dating, and we were once getting on an airplane, and my ticket didn’t say anything and his ticket said ‘priority access’. It doesn’t matter why. But we were getting on and he said, ‘Can my husband board with me?’ And they were like, “Yes, of course. Right this way.” And we were like, “Oh, that is so much better than all those times when I would ask, ‘Can my boyfriend come?’” He makes his voice gruff, moving around and acting out the parts he says. “And, yeah, I realize I shouldn’t have said it that way, but still. ‘My husband’ just has some kick-ass to it, ya know? ‘Get away from my husband! No one talk to my husband!’” He cups his face and grins at them before singing. “Marriage is very magical. ‘I didn’t kill my husband!’ That’s like, ‘Ooh, who’s that fella? I bet he did kill his husband.’”

Both his cousins laugh at his antics so he winks, moving his hands frantically in time with his words, and continues. “It’s fun to be married, honestly, even Tou-chan has never supervised me like this before. Yes, you heard me right, I’m supervised. He studies what I do, like an anthropologist.” He deepens his voice, talking monotone, to replicate Kakashi. “He’ll look at me and then write in his fancy notebook like, ‘Sometimes, he will watch a movie on TV even though he already owns that movie on DVD… pointing this out to him confuses and upsets him to the point of tears – possible black mail material.’ Jokes on him, I have no shame, I will cry whenever I feel like it.”

His cousins start laughing harder, almost breaking the furniture from slapping it, but Tsunade manages to say through a fit of giggles. “Obi… Oh Kami-sama, you’re killing us… I’m so glad you haven’t changed… always making us laugh.”

He grins at them, pondering but decides that he’ll tell the story another time. “Enough about me, what’s going on with everyone else?”

It’s nice, catching up with cousins he hasn’t seen in years. He listens to what has happened in their lives, their aspirations and dreams for the future, Nawaki’s love life which he teases about with Tsunade, what he’s missed since he’s been gone. But he notices that they are purposefully avoiding talking about his Chichi-ue.

Against his better judgement, curse his morbid curiosity, he asks. “How is Chichi-ue, Tsuna, Waki?”

They exchange looks with each other, expressions containing a bitterness, before looking at him with a sadness in their eyes. “He’s… well. Still moving around as usual.”

That man hasn’t changed at all. “… I see.”

“But, Obi…” Nawaki looks at him in the eye. “He never left the house in Tokyo after you and Dara-ojii left. He flies to the places he needs to go now, but he stays in one place, in that house… he never stopped looking for you two, never, even when the rest of us said it was a lost cause. He never stopped believing that you two would come home.”

Obito frowns, his thoughts becoming bitter, he’s a child again crying about moving away – what home he wonders… he never had one until Konoha, until Kakashi – but he can’t deny that his Chichi-ue made an effort, as small as it is, Tou-chan has always been good at disappearing without a trace. “… When I’m in the city, next time, I’ll visit…”

Tsunade and Nawaki look at him like dejected puppies, so much like Hashirama-ojii that he wants to bang his head into the wall. “I mean… I think it’s only proper that Tou-chan comes with me and… for me to introduce my husband to him… I remember where that house is in Edogawa, I can’t forget it.”

He remembers every new address he ever had and every phone number they ever had, useless knowledge to anyone but him.

His cousins grin, relieved, and Nawaki says. “Awesome! It’s been so long since we’ve seen Dara-ojii, we received gifts from you two for our birthdays and Christmas but we haven’t seen him in person. What’s he look like now?”

With the most deadpan expression he can muster, Obito says. “He cut his hair short.”

His cousins both pale before screaming, which in hindsight was a mistake as they were kicked out of the café for causing a disturbance, but completely worth the black mail material he just recorded. He’s going off to the airport, his cousins having skipped work (maybe, they have the day off, he doesn’t know) to see him off, but before he leaves, he exchanges LINE numbers with them.

“It’s easier to stay in contact that way.” Obito beams at them. “Also, it was a lie, Tou-chan’s hair is still long and wild.”

Both his cousins yell at him, indignant, unable to chase after him because he was passed the security. “OBI!”

He sticks out his tongue and keeps them a peace sign with his right hand, before going on the plane to return home. It’s easy to convince Kakashi to come, he may be a cold lawyer on the outside but he’s a fluffy romantic at heart, his Tou-chan presents another challenge. His conversation with Madara about Tobirama is as he expected, passionate and furious.

“No, Obi.”

“But, Tou-chan, one visit is not going to hurt.”

“Nuh-uh. No way. Definitely not.” Madara fumes, pouting. “I refuse, he does the same thing every time, thinks he can barge in whenever it suits him. Selfish, using people only when it’s useful to him and then throwing them away and–”

He watches his Tou-chan wave his hands childishly, ranting about his Chichi-ue’s bad habits, knowing full well where he gets his energy from. “And never sleeping enough because a project has to be done now, I had to carry him to the bed to sleep every time. He even forgets to eat unless I brought him the food myself and would ignore my calls and–”

“Tou-chan.” He interrupts.

“… Yes, Obi?”

He wonders if he should tell him. “Tou-chan… do you remember that house we had in Tokyo, in Edogawa?”

Madara loud voice become a distant whisper, pained even. “I do.”

“I talked to Tsuna and Waki… they told me he never left it… maybe… we should give him a chance.”

Madara pauses for a moment before huffing. “I’m only doing this because my cute son asked.”

He claps his hands together. “Great! I already booked the plane tickets for Friday!”

“… Obi, that’s in two days.”

“Yup.”

“… You sly little devil.”

“What can I say?” He shrugs, grinning, before blowing a kiss. “I learnt from the best.”

He texts Nawaki and Tsunade the day that they are coming, his cousins insisting on picking them up from the airport, and he’s nervous.

What will he say?

How will he react?

Will it be easy like with Tsunade and Nawaki?

Obito doesn’t know, but he does know that he’s overthinking it, but Kakashi’s warm hand in his gives him some comfort before they land.

His husband gives him three squeezes. “You can do this, Obi.”

_I’m here with you._

Obito knows he’s not enough, has never been good enough, for his Chichi-ue – he’s not the son he wanted, never will be, too emotional and not as brilliant as he could be – but the way Kakashi looks at him makes him cry, tears of happiness, because even though he’s not enough for his Chichi-ue, Kakashi loves him just as he is. He is enough for Kakashi, just him not a mask he wears to please others, and that is worth more to him than the opinion of a man he hasn’t seen in years.

“Thank you, beloved.” He squeezes back and grins. “I really needed that.”

To his utter bafflement when they reach the outside of the airport there is a crowd waiting for them, not just his cousins.

A blur manages to tackle his Tou-chan who although disgruntled is taking it in stride. “DARA! WE MISSED YOU SO MUCH! WHERE’VE YOU BEEN?! I’VE BEEN SO BORED!”

He sweatdrops, Hashirama-ojii has always been one for dramatics.

Madara is trying and failing to pull the koala man off. “I’ve been around. Get off me, Hashirama.”

His uncle cries, crocodile tears. “NO! It’s been so long, let me have this.”

Madara bonks his head, making him let go to hold the bump on his head, before hissing. “You have a wife.”

“But, Dara! You’re my best friend, we signed an unbreakable covenant.”

“I don’t remember, ever, signing such a thing especially with you.”

“Now, now, Dara. You don’t have to be so mean.”

“I will murder you, Hashi, and no one will find your body.”

His uncle squeals. “You called me ‘Hashi’, Dara! You do care.”

The two continue bantering which makes Obito chuckle, some things never change.

His Aunt Mito nods at him. “I’m glad to see you alive and healthy.”

He nods back. “Yes, of course, Mito-obaa. I’m glad to see that you are in good health as well.”

His husband gives him a curious side eye at his formal tone, but says nothing.

His Uncle Kawarama brightens seeing him, putting him a headlock and tussling his hair. “Obi! Look at you, you’re all grown now. Dara would send us photos but wow, they don’t do any justice, you’re still small and cute.”

He manages to slip out of Kawarama’s hold, much to the scarred man’s dismay. “Thank you. You look just as I remember, Kawarama-ojii. Are you in good health? How is Tenzou?”

“AH! Tenzou is just fine, he’s in law and hero worships this guy named Hatake Kakashi.” Obito eyes Kakashi, ever amused. “An old money name, just as old as ours, he’s never lost a case. He’s not here though because work has piled up for him, but he’ll be here for dinner.”

“Yet.” Obito teases which earns him a punch on the arm from Kakashi. “That’s great Kawarama-ojii, it’ll be a great chance to catch up.”

“Yes, Obi we–”

A dual haired man interrupts Kawarama. “Who is the man with you, Obi?”

“Ah! I forgot. Thank you for reminding me Itama-ojii.” He gestures at Kakashi. “This is my husband, Hatake Kakashi, number one lawyer in Japan and soon to be the world.” He gestures to his family, looking at Kakashi. “These people are my family on my Chichi-ue’s side. The one currently clinging onto my Tou-chan is Hashirama-ojii and the woman with the red hair is his wife Mito-obaa. The man with the scar on his cheek is Kawarama-ojii and the man with dual coloured hair is Itama-ojii. The other two people are my cousins Tsunade and Nawaki, also Tenzou who you seem to know.”

Kakashi bows, politely, eyes like sharp steel. “A pleasure to meet you all.”

Mito chuckles, softly. “What a gentleman you have, Obito.”

He freezes at that statement, knows the connotation behind her words.

_How on earth did someone like you manage to snag a man like Kakashi?_

He smiles, cold and polite. “Indeed, he is.”

_Because, I’m just that good._

Nawaki, being the angel he is, steps in between them. “So, the other day I made a salad with craisins! It was a lot better than I thought it would be so I think I’m going to try other recipes with craisins in them.”

A crisis averted as Nawaki babbled on and on to his mother who indulges him and nods along.

Obito is confidant that this visit will go fine, that there’s nothing to fear except for the verbal match that his Tou-chan might have with Mito-obaa but that’s normal – they fight all the time – at least he was confidant until a familiar albino man walks in on the scene.

Obito’s breath is hitched, his Chichi-ue is just as he remembered – imposing and handsome, tall and broad, with his sharp red eyes and white hair. “Good evening, Obito. Was your trip long?”

Polite and straight to the point. “No, it wasn’t, Chichi-ue… have you been waiting long?”

The albino says nothing, humming before opening his mouth again. “Some things are worth waiting for, Obito. Are you hungry?”

He nods. “Nothing deep-fried though.”

“We were thinking Ramen at Ichiraku’s, the shop around the corner that you liked.”

He blinks slowly, he can’t believe his Chichi-ue remembered that. “… that sounds great…”

“… I’m glad.”

Awkward, has Chichi-ue always been awkward? He doesn’t know.

They have dinner and it’s loud because of their relatives, but not unpleasant, he notices that his Tou-chan and Chichi-ue went outside together at some point and looks around – Kakashi is busy talking to Tsunade – and when he deems that the coast is clear, he follows them.

“You never told me that Obito got married.”

“It was none of your business, Senju.” Madara screeched with a glare. “Or do you not recall the fight we had before I took Obi and left?”

“I didn’t mean what I said.”

“Bullshit, Senju. If you didn’t mean what you said then you would’ve stopped moving us after the tenth time instead of making excuses that ‘Obito will understand when he’s older’. Well, he’s older now and he hates moving around, he only ever travels for work but he stays in the same house. Hell! Even when he is forced to go on a vacation, all he does is stay home and play with his and Kakashi’s eight dogs. I swear they’ll have a hundred dogs by the end of the year.”

“Dara, I–”

“No! I’m tired of listening to you and just agreeing with your decisions. Listen to me, Senju, children need a stable environment which you gave to your students but not your own child. Do you remember when we would move and Obito would wait for phone calls from people who would never call? He waited for weeks, months even! He kept hoping and sure he had us, but did he really?” He screams. “He’d come back from school and sure he didn’t have the top grades but he still did his best – he gave it his all and I can’t fault him for that but you sure did – and even if he did get top grades you never praised him not even once. I never asked for you to inflate his ego, but just one ‘good job’ from you would have given him some confidence in himself. I watched as my happy-go-lucky baby started retreating into himself, becoming something that he wasn’t because he was too scared to be hurt again, it took all the courage he had to ask you to let him stay and what did you do?”

Tobirama stays silent.

“Exactly. You. Did. Nothing. You pushed him into a corner and I couldn’t stand it anymore because even though I love you, still love you, I love our son more.” He sighs, hair bristling. “That’s why I left, Tobirama, and look at him now – he’s thriving.”

“I can see that staying in one place would have been beneficial.”

“Too late to regret it now.” Madara eyes him and sighs, voice softer, he’s weak. “… You know… Obi was the one to fly us out here… the least you can do is talk to him. You’ve been avoiding him all dinner.”

“I… I don’t know how, Dara.” Tobirama says. “He hates me and I can’t help but agree with him if I was in his shoes.”

He goes up to Tobirama and grabs him by the shirt shaking him. “Obi, doesn’t hate you, ya dingus. Why would he fly us out here to see you if he hated you?! Why would he go through the effort of reconnection? If it was me the bridge would be burnt and you’d never find me again, I would not be willing to come out.” His Tou-chan stops shaking his Chichi-ue, and Obito thinks he can see tears falling from his Tou-chan’s face. “At least… try to talk to him, even about one of your inane experiments… he kept those stupid orange goggles you gave him, brought them with us when we moved, and he’s worn them all throughout his adult career… do you really think that a son that hates you would keep a memento like that on his person at all times? It’s become his trademark. He treasures it because you gave it to him so I’m begging you – and I don’t beg – talk to your son.”

Obito looks on at his parents and decides to return back to the restaurant, he sits down and leans into Kakashi who rubs a soothing pattern into the palm of his hand and he purrs – laughing softly when Kakashi rumbles back, he always knows how to make him feel better.

He hopes, as he hoped his entire life, that maybe the three of them could be a family – a real one. It doesn’t happen right away, things take time, but he is happy when his Chichi-ue comes to visit them in Konoha much to his husband’s dismay – he honestly thought since they were both geniuses that they’d get along, but alas that friendship never came to fruition, instead they’re trying to kill each other. His Chichi-ue actually talks to him about his life and asks about Obito’s, listening more and reacting less, he likes to think they’re getting close. His Chichi-ue is very cute when he is confused.

“I can’t believe you chose Konoha of all places.”

Madara shrugs at Tobirama’s comment. “It’s the last place you’d think to look.”

“… Touche.”

Madara sticks out his tongue, childishly. “And yet we’ve been here for years before you found us.”

Kakashi turns to him, eyes bright with mischief. “I see where you get it from.”

Obito shakes his head, fond. “I learnt from the best.”

He notices the gradual change by the way his Tou-chan relaxes at his Chichi-ue’s touch rather than avoiding it and hissing. How he no longer rises to fight against his Chichi’ue’s taunts, only shooting back to lazily tease him back. They way they lean into each other and hold hands when they think no one is looking and Obito is happy for them, mending an otherwise broken relationship between two stubborn men is hard. His dad makes a large effort by taking him out to eat, awkwardly making small talk, and watching movies together – eventually he stays in Konoha, stays with them and stops moving around from town to town, and Obito finds that despite everything that he forgives his Chichi-ue. He understands him a lot more now though he points out the flaws of Tobirama’s logic which the man takes in stride, Obito takes it as a win. His cousins talk to him regularly as do his uncles, having become part of the LINE chat group where they send embarrassing pictures to each other and update their lives.

He’s surprised when they’ve unanimously chosen his home to celebrate Christmas dinner, and also worried if they get their work done with the amount that they seem to be on their phones – Obito had to turn notifications off because his phone rang every second.

Kawarama_ – This Christmas I want to eat Dara’s food. Whoever agrees with me speak now or forever hold your peace._ (=ↀωↀ=)

Hashirama_ – OH! ME TOO! ME TOO! ITS BEEN SO SO SOOOOOO LONG SINCE WE’VE EATEN DARA’S FOOD, MY MOUTH IS SALIVATING AT THE THOUGHT. _☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆

Ah. Obito can hear his loud whine from the message.

Itama_ – As much as it pains me to agree with Anija, I also want to eat Dara’s food. Obito, make sure to tell Dara to make his blueberry mochi daifuku for me – I will be there to eat it even if I have to kill a man to do it._ (◡ ‿ ◡ ✿)

Tsunade – _Oh! Kami-sama, hell yes. Dara-ojii’s food is the best, especially his sweets – ah! Obito tell him to make everything – also can I bring guests? I don’t think Dara-ojii will mind, he always makes way too much. Yeah, I’m going to bring Dan, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru._ ヾ(＠^∇^＠)ノ

Itama – _Language, Tsuna._ (◡ ‿ ◡ ✿)

Kawarama – _Don’t be a coward, Itama, let Tsuna say ‘hell’. She could have said so much worse like ‘fuck’. _¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Itama – _You are a bad influence, Kawa-nii. Anymore foul language and I will block you out of this chat._ (◕ᴗ◕✿)

Kawarama – _You wouldn’t dare… half and half…_ ( ಠ益ಠ)

Itama – _Come at me! I triple dog dare you_ (ʘ‿ʘ✿)

Hashirama – _Now, now, let’s not fight. We should work together to compile a list on food we want Dara to cook. _(ꈍᴗꈍ)

Nawaki – _Oh! If we’re allowed to bring guests than I’ll bring Minato with me. Also I want fresh mochi for the shiratama dango_ ( ゜∀ ゜)!!!

Tsunade – (¬‿¬ ) _Ooooooooooo, you’re inviting your crush to the party, I see._

Nawaki – He’s just a friend, onee-chan. ( ಠ_ಠ )

Tsunade – _A friend that you want to kiss and be with everyday._ (¬‿¬ )

Nawaki –_ … Obito, don’t you dare leave me on read, I’ll die if you do._ (≖ ︿ ≖ ✿)

Obito – _Then perish._ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

\-------> Obito has left the chat.

Obito shows his Tou-chan and Chichi-ue the messages later much to his Tou-chan’s amusement and his Chichi-ue’s exasperation.

“Sure, it’s been a while since I cooked for more than four people.”

“Four people, Dara?”

“Yes, four – Obi, Kakashi, myself, and Sakumo.” Madara shrugs. “Sakumo and Kakashi became weird constants in Obi’s life and by ramification mine. I couldn’t let them just drop off our son on empty stomachs, which were rumbling the first time, it would be rude and before I knew it the boy was with Obi every day. If I recall correctly, Kakashi had been shorter than Obito at the time… how time flies… oh yes, I have photos.”

Madara takes out an album full of photos of Obito’s teenage years, telling Tobirama about the story behind every one of them, filling all the empty spaces that he missed.

Obito beams happily, feeling warm and at peace, this is ‘home’ but he has to go back to Kakashi and their dogs now. As soon as he comes home, Bull – his supreme favourite – tackles him to the ground, giving him kisses on his face.

“I missed you too, Bull.” Obito coos, petting his head. “How’s my favourite boy? Are you good? Yes, you are! Always good.”

“Okaeri, Obito.”

He looks passed Bull to see Kakashi smiling at him and he grins back. “Tadaima!”

He gently pulls Bull off and runs up to Kakashi. “Hey! Is it ok for my cousins and uncles to come for Christmas dinner this year? They keep messaging me about it.”

“Hmmm… maa… that sounds troublesome and loud.” His gaze playful when he looks at Obito. “But if it’s just for a few days, I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

“Sweet!”

“I hope they like dogs.”

“Oh, Kashi… if they don’t like dogs then we politely ask them to leave, and if they don't leave we kick them out.”

Kakashi laughs embracing him. “I knew there was a reason I married you.”

“My wit?”

He shakes his head, resting it on Obito’s shoulder. “You fill my life with colour.”

“… That’s sweet, Kashi.”

“Don’t get used to it.”

Obito pouts. “… drat, foiled again.”

They both laugh, used to the banter and it begins to rain outside and they go into their shared room to cuddle, surrounded by their pack of dogs.

Before Obito knows it, Christmas is rolling around, thank goodness Mito-obaa couldn’t come, and his uncles and cousins come crashing in. He’s never had a Christmas so loud and noisy, so full of life, and he knows neither has Kakashi.

“So, what’s married life like Obi?” Uncle Kawarama asks, eyeing Kakashi.

“Ah well…” He turns to his husband. “Can I make fun of you?”

Kakashi sighs, eyeing him with mirth. “… as long as you don’t call me a bastard and say that you don’t like me.”

“… Oh, Kashi, you set the bar much lower than I ever imagined.” Obito turns back to everyone who are intently listening to him. “Also, I would never say that, Kashi. What type of person do you think I am? Hello, everyone, my husband is a bastard! And I don’t like him! That sounds like something from a support group for men in crisis. Anyways, I would never say that, not even as a joke Kashi, that my husband is a bastard and I don’t like him. That is not true. You are an absolute bastard and I like you so much. You are a dynamite, tall and muscled, silver-haired bastard and you’re the best. We have totally different styles. When Kashi walks down the street, he does not give a shit what anyone thinks of him in any situation. You’re my hero, beloved. When I walk down the street, I need everybody, all day long, to like me so much – it’s exhausting. Kashi told me that walking around with me is like walking around with someone who’s running for mayor of nothing. Exhibit A – we went to the electronics store to get a TV. We didn’t end up getting the TV and I was afraid that the guy who helped us was going to be mad at me, so I bought an HDMI cable. I go to the register with Kashi who is standing next to me, I hand the guy the HDMI cable. He takes it, he scans it, he says, “Do you have a Rewards card?” And I said, ‘No, I wish!’. At that moment Kashi said, ‘Kami-sama!’ and fully walked away from me. Walked all the way to the laser printers and just stood there, Blair Witch style. And I’m still up at the register like… oh this is awkward. And the guy goes, ‘Do you want a Rewards card?’ And I said, ‘No.’ Even though I had just said it was my greatest wish in life. After I was done Kashi looked at me and said ‘This is why we can’t have nice things, Obi.’ And we left.”

Tsunade wheezes. “Oh my Kami-sama. Regal and untouchable Kakashi is a dork.”

“Wait till you hear about our ghost story with Gai, that’ll get you.”

His family are still laughing at his story, Kawarama falling off his chair and Nawaki hitting his chest trying to stifle his laughter and failing, Kashi having chosen to hide his face in the crook of his neck.

Sakumo giving a delighted wolfish smile at his son’s embarrassment, giving Obito an approving wink and he promptly sends a thumbs up back. His Tou-chan grinning and his Chichi-ue giving a soft smile. It’s nice, staying in one place, surrounded by the people he loves and he is glad to know that without a doubt in his mind that it will stay this way.

He runs his hand through Kakashi’s lovely fluffy hair, happy and content, and from the rumble he gets he knows Kakashi is happy too.


End file.
